Pour une année inoubliable
by Le parapluie de Juvia
Summary: Une université. Un campus. Un gentil garçon. Sa soeur autoritaire. Un beau blond. Une fille rose indécise. Une brune aguicheuse. Un brun aux yeux rouges. Leurs amis. Et une petite DJ, sûre d'elle, qui va révolutionner leur petit groupe, pour une année inoubliable.
1. Mardi

Personnages: Oulà, y'en a trop... Disons que Léon, Wendy, Meldy, Rogue, Cana sont principaux. Mais je vous réserve de petites surprises.

Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient (malheureusement pour moi, heureusement pour eux. sauf pour Juvia, qui ne serait pas contre mes méthodes)

+: Premier label SPPS!

* * *

><p>"Deviens ce que tu es."<p>

Léon releva légèrement la tête. Quel ennui! 2 heures. 2 heures! 2 heures qu'il était là, assis nonchalamment sur un fauteuil, un quelconque livre dans la main. Au départ, c'était Cherry qui l'avait trainé ici de force. Pff! Et maintenant qu'elle rédigeait sa thèse sur un vaste sujet intitulé "Comment l'amour platonique peut-il entrainer l'impuissance sensorielle."

Quand elle lui avait sortit son sujet, il avait éclaté de rire. Littéralement. Son amie n'était-elle pas assez bizarre pour en plus devoir écrire 150 pages sur ce qui se rapprochait pour lui d'une question sur la libido ? Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle était à fond ! Elle passait son temps à en parler à ses amis, à ses profs, et à l'étudier à la bibliothèque sans aucune gène !

En reposant son livre, Léon se dirigea vers son amie, qui potassait avec Yuna, un garçon connu pour ses sourcils bien prononcés. Ses longs cheveux roses orangés ondulaient dans son dos. À la fin de leur première année, ils avaient tous colorés leurs cheveux d'une couleur spéciale, qu'ils auraient à garder toute l'année. Ainsi, lui même avait eu le droit à une belle couleur blanche, tout comme ses deux sœurs, Mirajaneet Lisanna, ainsi que son frère, Elfman.

Sa famille était bien remplie, et leurs parents avaient bien faits leurs boulots. Sa mère avait eu, la même année, quatre enfants. Léon et Mirajane étaient nés le 12 février, et Lisanna et Elfman, le 16 novembre. Ils se retrouvaient donc tous dans la même division, qui avait ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Avantages dans la mesure ou leurs bande d'amis était, depuis le CP, indéniablement grande. Les quatre enfants étant tous a peu près sociables, il n'était pas rare de voir plus de 20 personnes au goûters d'anniversaires. Avantages aussi, les devoirs étaient vite faits. Lisanna, forte en physique, en chimie et en technologies réglait en 15 minutes un devoir qui leurs en aurait prit plus de 30. Mirajane, boss en histoire et géographie, se faisait payer en ragots les révisions et devoirs multiples. Elfman se chargeait toujours volontiers des rédactions de français. Et lui, Léon, semblait être né avec une calculatrice dans la tête, si bien que les équations les plus compliquées et les études de marché en économie ne lui résistait jamais.

Inconvénients, lorsque sa sœur jumelle le voyait tourner autour d'une de ses copines. Ou lorsque ses amis demandaient un rendez-vous avec une de ses sœurs. Surtout lorsque c'était Lisanna. Sa petite sœur lui semblait toujours trop petite à ses yeux. Et Mirajane…et bien elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour se faire bien voir. Inconvénient aussi lorsqu'Elfman et lui geekaientgentiment, et que deux petites têtes blondes (qui étaient vite devenus blanches) les forçaient à accompagner les virées shopping. Et encore inconvénient lorsqu'il fallait partager sa chambre avec son frère. Non pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais…quand il avait eu 16 ans, il avait soupiré de soulagement lors du déménagement.

Les colorations capillaires, donc. Une des meilleures amies de ses sœurs, Juvia, avait eu le droit au bleu criard. Meldy, sa meilleure amie, au rose fluo. Erza, une fille au caractère bien trempé, au rouge sang. Natsu, au rose pastel. Jellal, au bleu foncé. Et il y avait les imbéciles qui n'avaient fait qu'une teinture éphémère, comme Cana qui était revenue à un beau brun, Sting et sa sœur Lucy, blonds clairs tout les deux, Ever au cheveux châtains clairs, les frères Gadjil et Rogue, bruns foncés tout les deux et finalement Laxus, un beau blond très musclé. Et finalement, Grey, son imbécile de meilleur ami, qui s'était contenté de léger reflets bleus foncés. Il faisait vraiment toujours les choses à moitié.

Son sac sur l'épaule, il se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie de cet maudire bibliothèque qui avait vraiment une ambiance trop studieuse pour lui. En sortant, il croisa Juvia, sa meilleure amie. Ils étaient vaguement sortis ensembles pendant quelques mois et avaient décidés d'un commun accord que leur romance ne valait pas grand-chose. Ce qui les avaient pourtant rapprochés énormément. Il lui fit la bise, ébouriffa ses cheveux bleus et lança un « salut! » rapide avant de se mettre à courir. On était dimanche, le weekend juste après la rentrée. Il rentra dans le dortoir et ouvrit en grand la porte de la chambre de Sting, qui la partageait avec Laxus. A non, pardon, pour l'instant il la partageait surtout avec une fille aux longs cheveux roux. Quand les deux, qui s'embrassaient plus que passionnément, entendirent la porte s'ouvrir sur le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, ils se redressèrent bien vite. Le blond abordait un sourire narquois, tandis que la fille rougit et sortit rapidement de la chambre.

« On est rentrés il y a une semaine, tu sais ? » lança t-il

« Déjà ? Comme le temps passe vite ! »

Léon laissa échapper un sourire. Sting gagnerais toujours. Le jeune homme avait hérité de gênes qui faisaient qu'il était et invulnérable et beau comme un dieu. Tout comme sa sœur. Les hommes qui n'avaient jamais fantasmé sur la magnifique Lucy Eucliffe se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. Et les filles sur Sting aussi.

« Je venais te chercher pour que tu m'aide, mais tu m'a l'air bien assez occupé comme ça. »

« Oh non, bienvenu. Cette fille était ennuyante de toute façon. »

Léon leva les yeux au ciel. En plus d'être un tombeur, il n'avait aucune conscience.

« Sympa pour elle… Je suppose que tu n'a pas vu Mira ? Du coup, je retourne à mes recherches. »

« J'aurais très bien pu la voir … »

« Jamais de cette façon là, crois moi. Tu seras sous terre avant. »

« Tu ne me tuerais pas pour ça quand même ! »

« Oh, ce ne serait ni moi ni Elfman qui te tueront… Mais plutôt elle ! »

Et, le laissant sur ces réflexions particulièrement meurtrières, Léon reparti à la recherche de sa jumelle. Qu'il ne trouva pas de l'après-midi.

À 16 h, il se résigna et s'allongea sur l'herbe dans le parc de l'université. Un couple de 1ere année le dévisagea d'un air surpris, mais il les ignora et rabattit sa casquette sur sa tête et décida de ne plus voir le soleil durant quelques instants. Puis, sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit.

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut Meldy qui le réveilla, une bonne claque sur la joue en guise de bonjour.

« Léon ! Et si tu arrêtais de flemmarder pour passer en mode actif ? »

« Meldy… Quelle agréable surprise… » marmonna t'il en se relevant.

« Tout le monde me le dit. »

Sa montre indiquait 18h, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait totalement oublié de parler à sa sœur. Il fait le trajet vers le dortoir avec Meldy, dont il se moqua gentiment de la couleur fluo de ses cheveux. Auparavant brune, les yeux verts menthe de la jeune fille lui donnait un côté très…extraterrestre. Ce qu'il ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer.

Arrivés au dortoir, Léon se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de sa sœur, qu'elle partageait avec son amie Cana. Cana était une belle brune aux formes avantageuses. Son père était professeur de sociologie, et légèrement papa poule. Sa fille faisait tout son possible pour l'éviter, et ainsi éviter les scènes de tendresses en public. Elle avait un petit penchant pour l'alcool et tout ce qui s'en rapprochait, même si Mirajanefaisait de son mieux pour désintoxiquer sa partenaire.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, les deux jeunes filles se changeaient. Elles se préparaient pour leur sortie habituelle du dimanche soir au cinéma de la ville proche du campus universitaire. Bref, quand il poussa la porte, Mira était en soutif. Il se maudit en disant que, décidément, dès qu'il ouvrait une porte c'était pour surprendre des gens dans des positions très inconfortables. Mais comme c'était sa sœur, et qu'ils avaient pris des bains ensembles jusqu'à l'âge de 12 ans, il se permit de rentrer tout en prenant soin de fermer la porte.

« Tiens, si ce n'est pas mon cher frère qui viens mater ! »

« Oooouh, inceste ! » rigola Cana, qui devait déjà être à son 2e verre.

« Bonjour Mira, ça va ? »

« Bien, mais toi, ne te sens tu pas légèrement gêné là tout de suite ? Et si ç'avait été Cana à ma place ? »

« Si ç'avait été Cana à ta place, j'aurais regardé beaucoup plus attentivement… »

La jeune fille derrière la porte de la salle de bain éclata de rire tandis que Mirajane fit semblant d'être vexée. Ce petit rire décida Léon à continuer son show.

« Mais si tu veux qu'on soit à égalité, no problem. »

Et il enleva sa chemise.

Cana revint de la salle d'eau et loucha sur son torse ;

« En voilà un qui a ce qu'il faut. Muscu ? »

Mirajane fit mine de vomir, et rappela à son amie qu'elle n'avait même pas à y penser.

Léon se rhabilla, tout comme sa sœur.

« Bref, je n'étais pas venu pour faire monter les hormones de Cana. »

Elle fit un petit clin d'œil tout en éclatant de rire.

« Je voulais savoir où se passe la fête de rentrée ? On l'organise ? »

Leur groupe d'amis étant bien étendu, et les deux filles présentes comptant dans les plus populaires, on pouvait s'attendre à une belle soirée. Laxus, Sting et Bixrowétaient des membres actifs et reconnus de l'équipe de basket. Elfman, Jellal et Natsu des joueurs de football (américain) depuis deux ans. Et si les basketteurs étaient mieux vus par la communauté, les sportifs en général étaient plutôt des célébrités. Il y avait aussi Lucy, Mirajane et Cana qui figuraient dans le classement des plus jolies (et sexy) filles du campus. Léon, connaissait les ragots sur son compte. Avec Sting, Laxus (qui était le petit fils du directeur), il faisait parti des "cools". Et quand lui et sa jumelle organisaient quoi que ce soit, le monde savait qu'il fallait être invité. Un pouvoir illimité qui amusait énormément le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

"Et qui veut-tu qui l'organise, imbécile?"

Il grimaça

"Aucune idée... Sting et Lucy?"

Mais le regard noir de sa soeur le remit à sa place. Si il aimait être au centre de l'attention, les petits détails tels que:

-qui inviter?

-où? quand?

-la nourriture? la musique?

Et même si c'était le plus souvent sa soeur qui s'occupait de ces choses futiles, il avait toujours le droit à une petite responsabilité. Cette année, le choix du lieu lui revenait... C'était encore ce qu'il acceptait le plus facilement.

"Un lieu lumineux, mais rempli de dizaines de coins sombres réservés à de sombres desseins..."

L'oeil désapprobateur de sa jumelle le fit rire. La règle absolue dans le choix d'un lieu était extrêmement simple: le plus loin possible. Les jeunes filles timides trouvaient souvent le courage de demander un covoiturage, et les plus décontractes finissaient la nuit dans la voiture en bonne compagnie.

Le campus était donc exclu. Il fallait trouver un endroit en ville. Grand. Léon appréciait particulièrement les galeries d'art, qui avaient ce côté "vieux et cool mais chic". Surtout si c'était de l'art moderne. Le délire ultime. Sa soeur acquiesça en disant qu'il avait carte blanche. Elle s'intéressait plus aux invités.

"Ben, invites nos potes quoi." fit-il, sa nonchalance masculine habituelle reprenant le dessus. La tête de sa soeur le découragea. Encore des élucubrations de filles...

"Nos potes, oui, merci! Mais qui d'autre? On ne peut pas inviter la division en entier sous peine de passer pour des laxistes, et d'inviter les losers absolus. Il faut une liste!"

Elle s'empara d'un morceau de papier et, prise de frénésie, écrit rapidement les noms de leurs amis, de Cherry et de Yuna.

"Et maintenant! Qui d'autre?"

"Euuh... Biska et Arzack? Max? Jenny! Minerva? Bacchus?"

"Oui... Ren, Hibiki et Eve?"

"Yes. Cobra et Kinana? Miliana? Kagura?"

"Non, pas Kagura. Mais les autres oui."

"Je te laisse finir la liste! Faut que je rejoigne Grey!"

En ouvrant la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec une fille, de 1e année, qui était sur le point d'ouvrir elle aussi.

"Léon! Bonjour!"

"On se connait?"

"Pas encore, mais bientôt! Je suis Wendy!"

La nouvelle l'embrassa sur la joue, à la plus grande surprise de Léon et sa soeur. Elle entra sans se gêner, et fit également la bise à une Mirajane estomaquée.

"Désolée, je dois paraitre étrange." continua-elle. "Comme je disais, je m'appelle Wendy et je suis en première année. Je suis là parce que mes parents veulent que je fasse des études supérieures. En fait, je rêve d'être DJ. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez les grandes "stars" des deuxièmes années et je suppose que vous devez organiser une fête. Je viens vous voir avant que vous n'engagiez un DJ professionnel. J'adorerais jouer pour vous, et je ne demande pas de paye. Tout ce que je veux c'est les boissons gratuites. J'ai un petit échantillon avec un de mes enregistrements, je vous le laisse. Et voilà mon numéro."

Elle griffonna un numéro sur un bout de papier et le tendit à Léon, avec une clé USB contenant ses enregistrements. Puis, elle referma la porte avec un grand sourire.

Léon se retourna vers sa soeur.

"En voilà, un énergumène."

"Tu trouve? Je l'ai trouvé pro. Elle peut être bien. T'écoute son truc et tu me dis? Je dois m'occuper de cette foutue liste et aller au ciné avec Cana, Lisa, Juju, Erza, Lucy, Ever et Meldy. On se voit plus tard!"

Et sa soeur le mit carrément à la porte. Une clé à la main, et un mot avec le numéro d'une brunette, il retourna dans sa chambre en espérant que Grey n'était pas, lui aussi dans une position embarrassante comme l'avaient été Sting et Mira. Par chance, son meilleur ami lisait tranquillement.

"Hey! Bonne journée?"

"Cool et toi?"

Et ils papotèrent. Léon raconta sa journée.

"Moi, rien d'excitant... J'ai aidé Juvia à la bibliothèque à faire le devoir sur les expériences de comptabilité, et Cana m'a entrainé dans n'importe quoi... Elle voulait aller au bar... Je l'ai gentiment raccompagné dans sa chambre..."

"Quel gentleman... Tu sais que des gens se demandent si tu es gai, pour n'avoir jamais fait de trucs avec Cana?" ria Léon

"Des trucs avec Cana? Beuah!"

"Enfin, elle est quand même carrément sexy..."

"C'est comme ma soeur! Tu sauterais Mirajane?"

Les yeux du blanc se révulsèrent, et la discussion fut close. Grey et Cana se connaissaient presque depuis la naissance. Ils n'avaient aucun lien de parenté, mais l'idée même que l'un pourrait embrasser l'autre les faisaient réagir comme Léon quand on lui parlait d'inceste avec Lisanna ou Mira. Impossible.

Plus tard, ils allèrent diner entre amis, les filles étant en ville. Laxus râla sur le fait que les championnats arrivaient et que leur équipe était absolument incompétente. Laxus était un grand blond très musclé qui en faisait baver plus d'une. Il était extrêmement riche, son grand-père étant directeur d'une des plus grande université du pays. Il était également propriétaire immobilier. Connu mondialement, il était le joueur principal de l'équipe de basket. Il faisait parti de la section commerce de l'école, comme beaucoup de leurs amis, mais n'avait aucun besoin de travailler. À 19 ans, il était déjà riche.

Bixrow, le petit ami de sa soeur Lisanna, faisait aussi parti de l'équipe. Le fait qu'il sorte avec Lisa avait été le plus gros morceau a avalé pour Léon. Mais, au fil du temps, il voyait bien que ces deux là étaient heureux. Le pire avait été pour Elfman... Il avait dit devant l'homme en question que Bixrow n'était pas assez viril pour sa jumelle. Ce que le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus nuit avait pris avec beaucoup d'humour. Touts leurs amis connaissaient les fameux clichés d'Elfman sur la virilité.

Sting, le beau Sting, le sexy Sting, le phénomène faisait également parti de la fameuse équipe. Et les matchs en sa présence s'accompagnaient souvent de hurlements de filles plus ou moins en chaleur. Il le savait très bien et en profitait à fond, ce qui amusait Léon.

Les frères Redfox, Gadjil et Rogue parlaient peu. Rogue était l'amie d'enfance de Sting, mais si le blond était la lumière, Rogue était plutôt l'ombre. Il était toujours celui qui subissait les conneries, pardonnez le terme, de Sting. Mais quand un mauvais coup se préparait Rogue savait tout. Léon se rappellerait toujours le jour où le jeune homme avait, avec l'aide Sting, teint les cheveux de trois profs. Le brun était ce genre de personne qui pouvait faire tout et n'importe quoi sans s'en vanter après. Léon le portait dans son estime depuis ce jour, et déjeunait souvent avec lui.

Natsu, Gadjil et Jellal faisaient parti de l'équipe de football américain. Ils passaient la plupart de leur temps ensemble et Léon ne les connaissait pas comme ses meilleurs amis, même si ils avaient vécu une année ensembles. Leur gros groupe était constitué de différentes affinités. Natsu, Gadjil, Jellal trainaient surtout avec leurs amies Lucy, Reby, Erza et Ever ainsi qu'Elfman. Mais si ils n'étaient pas aussi soudés, ils s'appréciaient tous.

Une fois le diner fini, les garçons se regroupèrent dans la chambre de Sting et Laxus, nettement plus grande grâce à leur statut de célébrités sportives, et regardèrent un match tout en bavardant. À minuit et demi, ils se couchèrent en se rappelant qu'ils avaient cours demain. Léon passa voir si sa jumelle dormait bien. Il toqua à la porte.

"Vous dormez les miss?"

"Va te faire voir... On a pas besoin de se faire border!" répondit une voix derrière la porte.

"Enfin, moi je veux bien!" lança la voix amusée de Cana

Il ouvrit la porte au bon moment pour voir un oreiller atterrir sur la tête de la brune. Ce qu'elles pouvaient être gamines... Léon borda quand même sa soeur, pour rigoler et voir son expression outrée. Et il borda aussi Cana, tandis qu'elle gloussait. Il se mit à rire et sortit de la chambre. Mira et lui étaient vraiment proches. Ils passaient leur vie ensemble, à s'embêter et s'aider. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se brossa les dents, renversa un verre d'eau glacé sur le lit de Grey qui le lui rendit. Habitude. Il se coucha dans son lit mouillé et s'endormit rapidement.

Cette fic va être longue, mais pleine de bonne humeur et de petites surprises, promis!


	2. Mercredi

_Merci encore pour les reviews que certains ont laissé! _

_Label SPPS, que je si si fière d'avoir rejoins! Grand merci à LouCelestial_

Évidemment, aucun des personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiens. Quand aux pairings, vous verrez bien!

À la semaine prochaine (ou plus tôt ;) pour la suite!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mercredi<em>**

"Qu'est ce que la logistique internationale, ?"

Léon se retourna rapidement.

"Excusez-moi Madame?"

"Qu'est ce que la logistique internationale? C'est le sujet du devoir que vous me rendrez Vendredi. Merci. Peut-on reprendre le cours ou avez-vous d'autres choses à dire à votre voisine?"

Mme Vermillion, sa prof de commerce, ne lui donna pas l'occasion de poser une question. Il jeta un regard désolé à Juvia et prit des notes sur le reste du cours.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, il se tourna vers elle.

"Quelle chieuse! J'ai presque rien dit et me voilà avec un foutu devoir... Comme si j'avais pas assez de boulot!"

"C'est sûr... Je..." Juvia fut coupée par la voix de la professeur.

"Léon, vous pouvez venir me voir?"

Il se précipita vers elle.

"Oui Madame? Écoutez, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect." dit-il, en espérant être gracié.

"Oh, ça? Non, non, c'était juste pour attraper votre attention! Ne le faites pas, j'ai bien vu que vous preniez des notes! Non, je voulais vous demander de bien vous tenir. Dans quelques jours, j'ai une grande annonce à faire à la classe, et je voudrai que vous fassiez parti de l'aventure. Les 10 élèves que j'aurais choisi partiront en Europe, dont en Norvège pour 1 mois et demi. Nous avons des contacts parlant couramment anglais là bas, et je peux vous voir à l'aéroport si vous gardez votre comportement exemplaire."

"Bien Madame."

"Et gardez ça pour vous, je ne veux pas entendre de rumeurs."

"Bien Madame."

"Vous verrez peut-être des fées là bas... Prenez des photos!" Ses yeux s'illuminèrent au mot "fées". Elle prit son cartable, brodé au nom Mavis, qui devait être son prénom, et s'en alla. Juvia l'attendait en haut.

"Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait?"

"Que je sois sage si je voulais avoir une bonne surprise. Et que ma punition était annulee"

La bleutée parut surprise.

"Bref, avant qu'on se fasse couper, tu voulais le dire?"

"Oh, ça... Je te parle après, ok?"

Elle rougit jusqu'au bout des oreilles et s'élança à la poursuite de Meldy, avec qui elle avait maintenant cours de Développement Durable, une option que Léon avait négligé, en se disant que l'écologie, c'était vraiment pas son truc.

Son attention fut attirée par la chevelure rose de Meldyqui flottait doucement en l'air, bouclant légèrement. Son leggings à rayures allongeait ses jambes, et Léon se surprit à une pensée dans le vague. Puis, secouant la tête, il se remit les idées en place et parti à la bibliothèque pour finir son travail avant l'heure suivante.

Son casque dans les oreilles, il écoutait les échantillons de Wendy. Cette petite était douée. Très douée même. En quelques minutes, des morceaux de genres totalement différents s'enchainaient, tout en gardant une harmonie parfaite. Il lui sembla que c'était toujours la même voix, mais les sonorités étaient si étranges qu'il garda la musique en continu pour essayer de comprendre d'´où venaient les voix. En y réfléchissant, il entendit des chansons qu'il connaissait déjà, mais rien ne lui semblait familier, à part les paroles.

Plutôt que de se casser la tête, il passa voir la jeune femme à la pause de midi.

Le 1e étage était réservé aux premières années, et il demanda à quelques élèves où était la DJ en question. Les jeunes lui indiquèrent le chemin, tout en fronçant des sourcils. En traversant le couloir interminable, il sentit le regard de quelques filles. Un groupe passa près de lui en éclatant de rire, et il eu même le droit à un clin d'oeil d'une jolie blonde. Il ne releva même pas et entra sans toquer dans la chambre de Wendy. En fermant la porte, il croisa les yeux étonnés d'un jeune homme.

La jeune DJ ne l'entendit même pas entrer. Les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur, les oreilles visées à son casque, elle était concentrée sur une courbe qui ne cessait de rebondir. La musique de son casque était si forte que Léon pouvait l'entendre sans ampli. Il tapota sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et mit sur pause.

"Léon Strauss?!"

"Salut Wendy."

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici?"

"Je venais te rendre ton enregistrement."

Son visage se décomposa. Et il comprit que sa phrase pouvait être mal interprétée.

"Il est génial! Je te veux à la soirée."

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Ses pupilles bleues se dilatèrent et il lui sembla qu'elle devenait légèrement rouge.

"Je...je...je... C'est vrai? Tu ne te fous pas de moi?"

"Non! C'est géant! J'ai cherché pendant une demi-heure comment tu faisais pour que les voix soit si différentes des originales! Tu utilises des effets? J'ai rien compris... Mais tu as un style génial. Tes mélanges sont hyper originaux. J'ai adoré!"

Le coeur de Wendy se serra, serra... Et elle explosa. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Léon.

"Mon Dieu! Merci! Merci! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça me fait plaisir!"

"Euuuh... Je t'en prie!"

"Et pour les voix, c'est la mienne. Je la retravaille après."

"Tu as TOUT chanté? Sérieux! Tu a une voix de malade!"

Elle rougit de nouveau. Puis se mit réellement à pleurer. Léon paniqua légèrement.

"Ça va, qu'est ce qui se passe?"

"Je...je... Ça fait 1 semaine que j'essaye de vous aborder en me disant que ça ne ferait que me rendre ridicule... Et là, c'est vraiment trop beau pour être vrai... Ça va faire 2 semaines que je n'ai parlé à personne... Les filles de la chambre à côté me traitent de dégénérée. Heureusement, je suis seule dans ma chambre. Toute la division me renverse mon plateau, se moque de moi... Je pensais vraiment pas que ma première année commencerais comme ça!"

Léon se figea, et observa la nouvelle. Elle avait de beaux cheveux noirs tirés en un chignon. Ses yeux étaient à peine maquillés, et elle était en sweat-shirt bordeaux. Rien de bien méchant. Mais il savait à quel point les 1eres années se cherchaient et pouvaient être pire que mesquin pour un seul faut pas. Il regarda sa montre, et remarqua qu'il lui restait 1h30 avant son cours. Ce qui lui donna une idée.

Wendy suivit son regard.

"Merde, avec mes caprices, tu vas être en retard!"

Ses yeux semblaient sur le point d'éclater.

"Tu sais ce qu'on va faire?"

Elle secoua la tête comme une enfant.

"Tu vas aller te rincer le visage dans la salle de bains commune. Et on va aller déjeuner ensemble. Et si par hasard, on croise une ou un de ces cons, je le remettais à sa place, ok?"

Le visage de Wendy s'illumina. Elle sauta dans les bras de Léon.

"Tu es un saint!"

Et elle l'embrassa sur la joue, ce qui fit rire le jeune homme.

Il la prit par la manche, et la tira hors de sa chambre. En sortant, elle ferma la porte à clés en soupirant.

"J'ai toujours peur qu'ils touchent à mon ordi..."

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et elle le guida jusqu'aux lavabos. Devant les miroirs, 5 filles se maquillaient. Quand elle aperçurent Wendy, la leader du groupe, une rousse habillée vulgairement l'apostropha.

"Salut, dégénérée."

Elle les ignora et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges, et on voyait qu'elle avait pleuré. Léon lui fit signe de l'attendre. Il se dirigea vers la rousse.

"Salut beautée. Je suis Léon Strauss."

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent.

"Lêon Strauss? LE Léon Strauss?!" Elle adressa à ses copines un clin d'oeil. "Je m'appelle Flare. Ravie de te rencontrer. Je peux t'aider?"

"À vrai dire, je te cherchais."

"Vraiment?!" fit-elle d'un grand sourire

"Oui, viens avec moi." Il lui prit la main et elle le suivit sans commentaire, en déboutonnant un bouton de sa chemise. Il l'amena devant Wendy. Cette dernière fixa droit dans les yeux sa tortionnaire.

"Tu vois cette fille?" continua Léon. "Elle s'appelle Wendy. Et si lui parle encore, ou que tu la touche ou touche à ses affaires, c'est à moi que tu aura affaire. Et je connais bien les grands d'ici. Laxus Dreyar, tu connais? C'est le petit fils du directeur. Et Sting Eucliffe? C'est un de mes meilleurs amis. Et cette fille là, devant toi, elle peut sortir avec lui quand elle veux. Tu n'es rien, tu parle sans réfléchir, et en plus tu a un point faible: tu cherche la popularité. Si tu t'en prends à cette fille là, tu va vite perdre le moignon de réputation minable. Tu peux transmettre ça à toutes tes copines, ok? C'est valable pour toute votre division. Et maintenant, je vais déjeuner avec elle. Et ne vous avisez plus de faire tomber son plateau, parce que c'est moi qui le porte, son plateau. Et je ne laisse jamais rien tomber."

Flare ouvrit grand la bouche, et vit les deux partir. Le mec représentant le sommet de ce que toutes les filles voulaient avoir, et cette pauvre cloche de Wendy.

Cette dernière se retourna, et fixa la rousse droit dans les yeux.

"Merci" fit-elle à Léon. "Mais on n'est pas obligé de manger ensemble, tu sais?"

"Je ne te l'aurais pas proposé si je ne voulais pas. Et il faut qu'on parle avec ma soeur de la soirée."

Et, en se dirigeant vers la cafétéria, Wendy croisa des centaines de regards incrédules. Et elle se sentit puissante. Comme si, depuis son arrivée, la chance lui souriait enfin.

Quand Mirajane vit arriver son imbécile de frère accompagné de la petite DJ, le mot pédophile sortit seul de sa bouche.

"Pardon?!" s'écria la jeune homme

"Non, non, rien... Je n'ai rien dit!"

"Cette fille est notre future DJ, au cas où tu ai oublié! "

"Ah mais oui! Wendy! Bien sûr! Comment ça va?"

Léon interrompit les conversations de filles qui allaient commencer. Il les laissa blablater comme elles voulait et partit rejoindre Juvia, qui venait d'arriver. Son plateau à la main, il s'installa à une table seul avec elle. Ils devaient parler.

"Tu voulais me dire un truc tout à l'heure, mais la prof nous a coupés. C'était quoi?"

Le visage de la jeune fille rougit légèrement. "Oh, ça... Euh, ben, rien d'important je t'assure!"

"Tu ne m'aura pas comme ça, tu sais? Tu as déjà commencé à rougir..."

Juvia était une fille très directe. Quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle le disait. Ce n'était pas son genre de tergiverser pour un rien et de passer sa vie à dire "oui mais non." Alors elle se lança.

"Je suis amoureuse de Grey. Je voulais te le dire parce que tu es mon meilleur ami, et aussi parce que tu organise une soirée bientôt et que je te demande de ne pas faire comme la dernière fois, c'est à dire mettre tout le monde par paire pendant 4 heures. Je sais que c'était une idée de Mirajane, mais c'était carrément gênant. Pas pour moi, parce qu'on étaient ensembles, mais cette année je ne le sens pas."

Léon n'en revenait pas. De Grey?! Sa meilleure amie aimait son meilleur ami et il n'en savait rien?!

"De Grey?! Mais depuis combien de temps?!"

"Je m'en suis rendue compte juste avant les vacances d'été."

"Ça fait 3 mois que tu le cache ça?! Juvia!"

Et ils commencèrent à parler. Il fallu que la sonnerie retentisse pour les séparer, et encore, ils auraient bien aimé être en retard...

**_Le soir_**

Léon était allongé sur son lit, son casque sur les oreilles. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, et il ne vit pas une silhouette se faufiler dans l'ouverture. Par contre, il sentit les deux mains posées sur ses yeux.

"Qui c'est c'est?"

"Meldy!"

"Mince, moi qui pensais avoir été discrète! Je venais demander comment se passe l'organisation de la fête? C'est bien la semaine prochaine?"

"Alors là... Demande à Mira, j'en sais même rien!"

Justement, de son côté, Mirajane commençait à tout mettre en place, avec l'aide de Laxus, Sting et Cana.

"Léon m'a montré l'endroit, c'est plutôt bien. Une galerie d'art en ville, des briques, des lumières bleues, tout ces trucs. Mais je ne sais toujours pas si je veux instauré un thème... Qu'est ce que vous en pensez?"

"Tu as dit que c'était une galerie d'art? Il va forcément y avoir des tableaux, non?" demanda Laxus

"Je suppose."

"Je propose le thème Néon." fit Sting

"C'est nuuuul!" rigola Cana

"D'autres idées, miss critiques?"

"Fairy Tale?" proposa Mirajane

"Pleeease! Trop clichés!" pleurnicha Laxus

"Et pourquoi pas Fairy Tail?" fit Cana

"Queue de Fées? Tu ne vois pas de connotations légèrement ... sexuelles là dedans?"

"C'est ça qui fait le fun!" s'écria la brune

"Oublie, Cana, c'est trop spé."

"Et, pourquoi pas le thème SPÉ?" fit Laxus

"What?" demanda Sting

"SPÉ! On s'habille un peu comme on veux mais il faut détail un peu spé. C'est un bon compromis, non?"

"Je crois qu'on va abandonner l'idée du thème..." fit Mira

Tous acquiescèrent. Et se remirent au boulot sur la question de la nourriture.

"Mexicain!" cria Cana

"Non! Japonais!" fit Sting

"Et pourquoi pas un petit mix?" fit une voix, qui venait d'arriver.

Lisanna, sur les épaules de Bixrow, poussa la porte. Elle fit la bise à toutes les filles, restant sur les épaules de son prince charmant. Laxus éclata de rire voyant la position de son ami.

"Ça va le cheval?"

"Au moins, moi au moins j'ai une cavalière." Il fit un clin d'oeil, et s'assit en agrandissant le cercle, faisant glisser son amoureuse.

"Lisa disait donc, un petit mix? Je veux du cantonnais, moi!" interrompit Mira

"Et des pizzas!" s'écria Laxus

"Fish and Chips?" demanda Bixrow. Ce dernier était anglais. Il était arrivé ici en première année avec un accent British des plus mignon. Encore une des choses qui avait fait craquer Lisanna.

La plus vieille des Strauss se mit à prendre des notes.

Une fois la question de la nourriture résolue, le sujet du dress code revint sur le haut de la pile.

"Habillé?" demanda Lisa

"Décontracté?" fit Kana

"Nu?" proposa Sting

Cana et lui claquèrent leurs mains, sous les yeux affligés du reste de leurs amis.

* * *

><p>Un petit commentaire? Des idées?<p>

Merci d'avoir lu!


	3. Samedi

Vous savez, vous savez que cette fic est Label SPPS, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le dire :)

Wendy est tellement OCC, mais ce n'est pas grave, on l'aime autant, non? Comment ça non? Quand au pairing de cette petite DJ, ne vous fiez pas aux apparences...

Merci pour tous les petits (ou gros) commentaires que vous me laissez! Vous illuminez ma journée. Sur ce, bonne lecture, avec un chapitre plutôt long aujourd'hui! Contents? Moi oui!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Le samedi soir <em>**

Meldy s'engouffra dans la chambre de Cana et Mira comme un coup de vent.

"Hey! Z'ètes prêtes? Faut que je me bouge! Qui a l'adresse? Ah mais non, j'y vais avec Juvia! A plus!"

Les deux colocataires se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Meldy était toujours ainsi avant les évènements. Excitée, mais … stressée! Et Juvia trouvait souvent le moyen de la faire tourner en bourrique avant les fêtes. Ainsi, la jolie fille aux cheveux roses partit enfiler la robe qu'elle avait choisit en compagnie de ses amies. D'un beau rose pastel, elle avait d'abord hésité à se transformer en Barbie, puis voyant le résultat légèrement transparent accompagné de sa chevelure bouclée, elle avait craqué. Elle lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles, laissant ses jambes paraitres à travers la matière vaporeuse. Ses lèvres nudes et ses yeux repassés à l'ombre à paupière brune agrémenté d'une fine couche de mascara la mettait en valeur. Juvia, elle, avait opté pour la petite robe noire ouverte dans le dos. Une valeur sûre. Mirajane s'était surpassée. Une tenue bordeaux moulante, et ses cheveux en un chignon de danseuse la rendait plus désirable que jamais. Elle était à la hauteur de sa réputation. C'était sa fête après tout. Quand à sa meilleure amie, Cana, elle avait encore jouée sur la carte du "osé". Un haut seulement constitué d'un bandeau et une jupe de patineuse. Kana ne changerait jamais. Lisanna portait une robe noire bustier qui retombait en froufrous, des collants déchirés et des Docs Martins. Des chaussures que Meldy avait adopté aussi. Mais plutôt que de se fâcher, elles en riaient.

"Juvia, on y vaaaaa!"

"Meldy, il n'est même pas 20h! et la soirée commence à 20h30!"

"On mets combien de temps pour y aller?"

"Environ 10m… arrête de stresser! Et tu sais bien qu'il ne faut jamais arriver à l'heure. On arrivera à 20h40, et encore."

"Mais ce n'est pas poli…"

"Soi ça, soit tu y va seule. A toi de voir."

"Tu m'abandonnerais?"

Ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre, Juvia lui tourna le dos et s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Et Meldy n'avait pas brossé ses dents!

"Je peux venir?"

"Non. Va embêter quelqu'un d'autre."

Et la jeune fille prit son mal en patiente, réfrénant le stress évident qui perçait et tordait son cœur. Dieu, ce qu'elle n'aimait pas attendre!

Malgré les efforts de Juvia, les deux filles arrivèrent dans les premières. Léon, Mirajane et Kana discutaient dans un coin. Wendy réajustait les derniers disques et modifications. Deux ordinateurs devant elle, un casque blanc sur les oreilles et un contrôleur dj devant elle, elle semblait s'énerver contre un mix qui ne voulait pas s'ajuster. Puis, sans crier gare, toute la division arriva en même temps. Ils étaient une petite centaine dans la salle. Malgré son casque, elle les entendit deux secondes avant que les protagonistes ne rentrent. Et lança le son. Pendant une fraction, elle eut peur d'avoir mal enregistrer les enceintes, mais la musique se deversa à flot.

D'un coup, toutes les têtes se relevèrent. Qui était cette fille? C'était quoi ces chansons. Le rythme restait soutenu, et les oreilles ne souffraient pas trop. Wendy, trop absorbée par son travail, ne lança même pas un regard à ses spectateurs. Au bout de quelques secondes, les conversations étaient déjà lancées. Mirajane remercia mentalement son frère d'avoir engagée cette petite et rejoignit ses amies. Juvia et Meldy étaient déjà en train de se servir. Chacune un verre, elles saluèrent leurs amie.

"Ça va? Super, la musique! C'est qui?"

"Une première année. Elle est douée et grauite."

Après quelques rires et bavardages, l'hotêsse fit le tour de ses invités, même des amis de son frère qu'elle détestait, comme Yûna ou des filles jalouses et habillées affreusement mal, comme cette poufiasse de Jenny qu'elle n'avait invité qu'en sachant que si elle ne le faisait pas, ce serait le scandale. Et si Mira aimait les scandales, elle n'étaient pas fan qu'ils portent sur elle.

Au bar, Meldy poussa légèrement du coude son amie aux beaux cheveux bleus.

"Quoi?"

"Grey est là! Vas lui parler!"

"Hein? Mais ça va faire bizarre!"

"Mais pas du tout! Ça fait un an que vous êtes amis et là, sous prétexte que tu l'aime, tu lui as peine parler! C'est ça qui fait bizarre! Comporte-toi normalement et tout ira bien!"

"J'arrive plus à être normale avec lui…"

"Et bien il est temps que ça change."

"Qu'est ce qui doit changer?"

Quand on parle du loup, il sort du bois. Et bien quand on parle de Grey, il arrive!

"Ce qui doit changer? Mon verre vide!" s'exclama Meldy, laissant son amie avec le beau brun.

Se dirigeant vers le bar, elle croisa Cana.

"Toujours au bar, n'est-ce pas miss? Y va falloir te désintoxiquer…" fit-elle à son amie

"Si ce n'est pas mademoiselle-j'ai-les-cheveux-roses! Tu aurais du faire une éphémère. Quoique avec cette robe, tu es bien. Dommage que ton visage soit parfait, on dirait Barbie…"

"C'est un compliment ou une insulte? Parce que je n'ai pas forcément l'impression d'être parfaite quand les gens me regardent bizarrement dans la rue"

"À toi d'interpréter ce que tu veux. Un verre?"

"Avec plaisir. Dit, c'est moi ou Mirajane drague?"

Cana dirigea immédiatement son regard vers sa camarade de chambre. Effectivement, coude à coude avec un beau blond, elle semblait respirer la joie de vivre.

"Tu le connais?"

"Absolument pas… Il est dans le campus? Jamais vu." fit Cana "Mais je dois avouer qu'il est à tomber par terre…"

Au même moment, Wendy décida que l'ambiance bonne enfant avait assez durée. Et qu'il fallait passer à un truc un peu plus "harcore". C'était parti pour le vrai mix. Et les élucubrations de rumeur qui commençais à pointer et à pourrir l'ambiance disparurent bien vite. Sur la piste, c'était désormais a folie. La voix irreconnaissable de Wendy se diffusa à travers les enceintes. Touts les membres des étudiants n'avaient qu'une envie: danser.

"Allez, on va danser?"

"Oui Madaaame" s'amusa Cana, en laissant trainer sa voix. En entrant sur la piste, elles tombèrent littéralement sur Sting et Rogue. C'est à dire que Kanna bouscula Sting et que Meldy, plus forte encore, renversa Rogue, qui devait avoir moins d'équilibre que son ami.

"Oh mon Dieu, désolée!" s'écria la jeune fille

"Et ben Rogue, on manque d'équilibre?" plaisanta Sting

Mais en voyant la position de Meldy et son ami, il rigola beaucoup moins. La jeune fille était allongée sur lui sa tête au niveau de son ventre.

"Pas mal, comme technique de drague. J'y penserais la prochaine fois. Vous ne vous sentez pas légèrement … chaud?" fit le blond

Meldy, rouge comme une pivoine, se releva en s'excusant et, cherchant quelque chose à se mettre sous la main, attrapa le verre de Cana et le vida d'une traite.

"C'était de la vodka à la poire." fit la brune

En effet, Meldy sentit le jus descendre le long de sa gorge et…se mit à tousser comme une dégénérée.

"Mais ça va pas?! Où t'a trouvé un truc pareil?!"

"Réserve personnelle."

Meldy ne songea même pas à répliquer tant le breuvage lui brulait le palais et la gorge. Elle toussa à s'en décrocher la mâchoire d'une manière peu sexy. Cana était morte de rire et la tapait dans le dos.

"Cantonne-toi au punch ou la bière." fit elle "Ha haha! Elle l'a bu cul sec! Ma pauvre chérie!"

L'épisode avec Rogue étant déjà oublié, elle partit avec ses 3 amis sur la piste de danse, pour danser cette fois. Se déhanchant sur la piste, sa longue robe jusqu'aux chevilles découvrant un pan de ses jambes, elle formait un beau duo avec Cana. Que les étudiants autour ne tardèrent pas à remarquer. Surprenant les regards, Sting eu un sourire et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Rogue. Les deux garçons rièrent. Sous leurs questions, ils n'avouèrent pas leur blague. Qu'elles ne tardèrent pas à remarquer. Alors qu'un beau brun s'avançait vers Cana, Sting l'attrapa à la hanche. Leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent et le blond lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

"Tu vois la tête du brun à trois pas de nous? Il voulait te brancher."

Tournant la tête discrètement, Cana intercepta son regard et éclata de rire. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue fit le même cinéma concernant Meldy. Mais plus entreprenant. Alors qu'un basketteur du nom de Cobra avançait sa main pour lui tapoter l'épaule, Rogue colla son front au sien et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Avec le peu d'alcool que contenait le corps de Meldy, elle se laissa faire sans chercher à approfondir. Sous les yeux de Sting et Cana, ils se séparèrent.

"Et bah alors, c'est quoi ça? C'est nul comme baiser! Rogue, j'en attendais plus de toi!" s'écria Cana

Meldy éclata de rire. "Si c'est ce que tu attends…"

Et elle enroula ses bras autour du cou du brun. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois. Plus brusquement, Rogue aspira la lèvre supérieure de la jeune fille. Qui répliqua en ouvrant grand la bouche et enfonçant sa langue dans la bouche de son ami, qui rencontra celle de son propriétaire. Une minute après, ils furent bien obligés de respirer correctement. Et se séparèrent.

"Vous êtes ensembles?" demanda Sting

Meldy regarda le brun, un sourcil levé. Rogue éclata de rire, "Elle n'embrasse pas si bien que ça!". Il se prit un coup de poing dans les hanches et l'affaire fut réglée. Elle avait embrassé Rogue Redfox. Mais ça n'irait pas plus loin. Même si elle se fit charrier par Cana pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. La blague du faux petit copain jaloux déçu de nombreux prétendants.

Un peu plus tard

Meldy et Léon était allés chercher des verres. Les deux étaient plus qu'assoiffés, et deux heures de danse intense les avait…fait suer. Ils n'attendaient plus qu'une chose : que Wendy se décide à calmer le jeu. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rejoindre les autres, il sembla que leurs vœux furent exaucés. Mais pas de la manière souhaitée. Ils entrevirent une chevelure blanche faire un signe et Léon put dire avant que la chanson commence

"Attention, slow."

Meldy le regarda comme un extraterrestre lisant l'avenir.

"Ma sœur a toujours mit au point un signal avec le DJ pour que les slows tombent au moment qui l'arrangent. Et là, je parie que c'est parce que Jenny discute avec Rufus, le mec trop bizarre au chapeau. Elle veut humilier cette fille depuis longtemps…"

Meldy éclata de rire et alla poser son verre sur une table avant d'attraper la main du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Il plaça ses mains autour de ses hanches et ils se balancèrent doucement au rythme de la musique. Meldy sentait ses paumes chaudes sur le tissu très léger.

Une chanson inconnue, mais douce résonna. Meldysoupçonna la petite DJ de l'avoir elle-même enregistrée. Elle reconnaissait le très léger accent anglais de la jeune fille. Et si le titre lui était inconnu, elle aimait danser, et ses mains bloquées dans la nuque de Léon, elle se sentait bien. Doucement, la luminosité baissa. Les néons criards se transformèrent en de douces veilleuses. Les couples existants s'embrasaient. Les danseurs surprit se contentaient de bouger en rythme.

Un sourire en coin ornait le visage de Meldy. Ses cheveux bouclés, qu'elle avait rattachés en queue de cheval suivaient ses mouvements. Les mains de Léon remontèrent légèrement, se posant sur les reins de la jeune fille. Enfin, une main plus précisement. L'autre était partie jouer avec le collier de sa partenaire. Une petite licorne en plastique. Léon retenu un rire. C'était bien le genre de Meldyde s'habiller n'importe comment. Quand elle vit le regard de son ami posé sur elle et son bijou, elle prit sa main, la reposa sur sa hanche et lui murmura.

"T'a pas intérêt à te moquer…"

Seul un petit sourire lui répondit. Et, pour cacher ses joues rouges, elle posa sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme. Elle sentait son menton posé sur son front. Et se félicita de s'être lavé les cheveux. L'oreille collée à son cœur, elle perçut ses battements réguliers. Puis, alors que le rythme de la chanson montait légèrement, elle sentit les vibrations régulières augmenter d'un coup. Puis, les mains contre le tissu de sa robe se raidirent. Et jouèrent une petite seconde avec le pli de la tulle. Un petit frisson parcouru l'échine de la jeune fille.

Elle reposa sa tête contre Léon, et entendit les battements nettement moins calmes de son ami. Puis, quand elle dégagea son oreille du son irrégulier, la peau de son nez rencontra celle d'une autre personne. Leurs yeux se rapprochèrent. Assez pour que chacun puisse détailler la couleur de l'autre. Et alors que leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres de celui de l'autre, et qu'une question muette commençait à se former…

Les lumières se rallumèrent. L'obscurité laissa place aux néons de couleurs, tout comme la musique changea, laissant "Let Go" de RAC envahir les enceintes. Leurs visages si proches se séparèrent, et elle partit rechercher son verre. Les deux continuèrent à parler de la tête de Jenny avec Rufus comme cavalier, et de néons de couleurs que Mira avait choisi. Ils retrouvèrent leurs amis et s'extasièrent devant la longueur de ce slow, et que Mirajane était définitivement une experte en scènes de mauvais romantisme. Cette remarque arracha un grand rire à la jumelle de Léon. Meldy posa une question à Juvia concernant son slow. Mirajanericana avec Cana. Lisanna discutait avec Rogue et Sting. Laxus et Bixrow partirent poser une question à Jellal.

En milieu de soirée, Wendy passa un de ses morceaux fétiches. Les jambes, sans l'accord de leurs propriétaires, se mettaient à sauter. Les poings et verres en l'air, la foule hurlait. En croisant le regard de Cana, Juvia lui prit les mains et fit passer le mouvement. Ça semblait puéril, mais une énorme chenille se forma. Les cheveux bruns de Rogue chatouillèrent Meldy et le brun décida que la rose ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Elle se fit porter pendant une bonne heure. Sur les épaules musclées du jeune homme, elle se contentait de lever les bras et saluer ses connaissances. Parfois, elle attrapait une chips ou un verre. Elle eut vaguement peur d'être bien lourde pour le jeune homme, mais sa nonchalance la rassura. Elle ne quitta son perchoir qu'une bonne heure après, quand elle prétexta devoir "se repoudrer le nez" pour pouvoir allez au toilettes. Ce qui fit bien rire le jeune homme. Bien une phrase de nana ça…

Plus tard dans la soirée.

La musique descendait gentiment d'un cran, les premiers couples sortirent de la salle et rentrèrent au campus. En une petite heure, il ne restait que peu de monde qui profitait de la musique ou des boissons. Alors que Meldy et Juvia profitèrent de la camionnette que Bixrow avait passé les vacances a réparer en compagnie de Lisanna. Sting, Rogue et Cana repartirent avec Lucy dans la voiture rutilante que les deux jumeaux blonds partageaient.

Ne restait plus que Léon et Elfman. Qui proposèrent de raccompagner Wendy en scooter. La jeune fille accepta, et ne jugea pas utile de mentionner que Mirajane se trouvait encore à l'intérieur. Elle pensait que la blanche possédait son propre véhicule. Ce qui s'avéra faux. En effet, quand la jeune fille eut fini de sortir les poubelles et qu'elle eut remis les clés de la galerie dans la boite aux lettres, elle se rendis compte que ses frères l'avait tout bonnement oublié.

"C'est une blague! Qu'est ce qu'ils sont cons!" s'écria t-elle pour elle même

"Mira? Qu'est ce que tu fous là?"

Un beau blond du nom de Laxus apparu dans son champ de vision.

"Laxus?! Mon Dieu, tu tombes à pile! Mes frères m'ont oublié! Quels imbéciles!"

"Ça m'étonne pas…"

"Tu me ramène?"

Ses grands yeux essayèrent le coup de la pauvre biche abandonnée. Laxus ricanna.

"Non." Et il démarra son scooter. En riant, Mira le vit disparaître. Elle ne ria plus quand elle se rendit copte qu'il était vraiment parti. Elle empoigna son téléphone et textota le numéro de Laxus.

De: Mira À: Laxus

_-Tu viens me chercher?_

De: Laxus À: Mira

_-En échange de quoi?_

Elle s'esclaffa devant son téléphone.

De: Mira À: Laxus

_-Ma sublime compagnie?_

De: Laxus À: Mira

_-Pas suffisant_

De: Mira À: Laxus

_-L'exception de me voir conduire?_

De: Laxus À: Mira

_-Tu ne me pètes pas mon scoot?_

De: Mira À: Laxus

_-Promis_

De: Laxus À: Mira

_-J'arrive_

En effet, quelques secondes après, un beau bruit suivit le sms et Laxus arriva. Il descendit de la machine

"Je te laisse la place du conducteur, c'est ça?"

Les yeux verts de la belle s'illuminèrent. Elle défit la natte qui lui avait prit un temps infini et s'ébouriffa les cheveux.

"Là, c'est la scène dans les films où on passe ShutUpAnd Drive." fit elle

"Tu pourra t'en passer, j'en suis sûr. Tu la prend cette place ou pas?"

Mirajane sourit gentiment. Elle prit place à bord et laissa Laxus poser ses mains sur les siennes sur le guidon.

"On dirais presque un petit couple" ironisa le blond

"Rêve toujours." Fit Mira, avec cette voix où on ne savait jamais si elle était sérieuse ou prenait tout au 2e degré.

La première partie se passa convenablement. Les longs cheveux de la jeune fille volaient sur le visage de Laxus, qui fit mine de les avaler et s'étouffer. Elle le fit taire par un grand coup d'accélérateur. En sortant de la ville, elle s'engouffra sur la nationale qui menait au campus et décida qu'elle pouvait s'amuser. Poussant le vice un peu trop loin, elle passa la vitesse supérieure. Le vent soufflait. Son nez avait du mal à capter de l'air, tant il fouettait son visage. Son corps en entier était remplit d'adrénaline. L'euphorie de la vitesse la faisait respirer différemment, et un rire nerveux la traversa. Sa peau peu couverte en ce mois de septembre frissonna, de froid et de sensations fortes. Dans son oreille, Laxus lui demanda de ralentir. Elle n'était pas bourrée, mais lors d'un contrôle, elle serait bien au dessus de la limite autorisée. En ronchonnant, elle consentit à ralentir l'allure. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils arrivèrent devant la grande bâtisse en briques. Les lumières des étages de dortoir brillaient, en ce vendredi soir. Des étudiants de baladaient encore dans le parc à cette heure. Le vendredi soir, on pouvait trouver des gens dehors jusqu'à 7 heures du matin. Et l'heure actuelle étant de 3 heures, des couples, des bouteilles, des gens sobres, des illuminés, des baladeurs, des revenants de la ville trainaient encore dans le coin. Les réverbères éclairaient la grande bibliothèque, où des élèves stressés continuaient de bosser avant le weekend. Mirajane gara le scooter dans le garage réservé (attention) aux sportifs.

"Parce que Monsieur est un privilégié." ironisa la jeune fille.

Il se contenta de lui tirer la langue, comme un pauvre gamin. Les deux amis n'étaient absolument pas fatigués et Mira décida de continuer la discussion dans la chambre du blond, que celui-ci partageait avec Sting. Ils montèrent les escaliers en bois en riant. Arrivés dans la chambre, la jeune fille s'allongea de toit son long sur le canapé et Laxus s'installa sur son lit face à elle.

"Donc, ouais, et là il m'a dit que..."

Sa phrase si intéressante fut coupée par un coup contre la porte. Le sang de Laxus ne fit qu'un tour. C'était Sting. Il plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Mirajane pour l'empêcher de parler et poussa des halètements plus que suggestifs. La blanche comprit où il voulait en venir et entra dans le jeu.

"Ouuuui! Plus fort!" cria-t-elle

Le blond derrière la porte faillit ouvrir la porte et se rappela que son ami était cool avec lui dans ces coups de temps là. Il leva les yeux au ciel et redescendit les escaliers et s'affala de tout son poids dans un fauteuil de la salle commune. Ces sièges agréables semblaient faits pour les gens comme lui.

Quelques secondes après, il aperçut la jeune fille en charge de la musique. Il lui fit signe, et elle vint s'asseoir. Son liner bleu était parfaitement mit, mais ses yeux semblaient vouloir exploser.

"Hé, j'ai bien aimé tes mixs. C'était grave cool. Ça va? T'a l'air sur les nerfs..."

"Un peu que je suis sur les nerfs! Ces filles de mon dortoir sont tellement insupportables qu'elles font une barrière humaine pour m'empêcher de rentrer dans ma chambre... J'ai abandonné au bout d'une demi-heure... Bonne pour passer la nuit ici."

Sting eut un petit sourire.

"Léon m'a parlé de ton cas... Pas sympa. Je t'aurais bien proposé de passer la nuit dans ma chambre mais ce soir, mais c'est pas trop possible..."

"Et puis de toute façons j'aurais pas accepté." fit elle en levant les sourcils l'air de dire 'faut pas rêver'

Sting ouvrit la bouche, surprit qu'une fille au monde puisse refuser ses avances. Et reprit un visage normal.

"Et sinon, pourquoi t'es là toi?" demanda la jeune fille

"Sexilé..."

Wendy leva un sourcil dans une expression d'incompréhension.

"Sexilé?"

Sting eut un petit rire.

"Sexilé. Un exilé du sexe. Quand ton coloc se tape quelqu'un et, en tant que personne non perverse, tu les laisse tout seuls... Et toi, tu te trouve un endroit où dormir."

"Je vois... J'ai pas ce genre de problèmes, je suis seule dans ma chambre..."

"Pas cool pour toi... C'est tellement bon d'être deux. On passe la nuit à s'éclater ! Tu parles, bois, bouffe à deux. Et tu bosses à deux aussi. Mais si tu ne veux pas être seule ce soir, je peux venir dormir avec toi ce soir. Les filles te laisseront passer quand tu sera à mes bras."

"Comment te dire que ça ne m'intéresse pas?"

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tu loupe un truc."

"Tu ne te prends pas pour n'importe qui..."

"Je ne suis pas n'importe qui."

"J'aime pas les mecs narcissiques."

Cana vint couper court à la conversation, qui allait bientôt se transformer en dispute.

"Hé Sting, chui inquiète! T'a pas vu Mira? Elle est toujours pas rentrée!"

"J'ai vu personne, je suis là depuis que je suis rentré."

"Et Laxus?"

"On m'a sexilé."

"Tu veux dire que... Attends mais ça pourrait être Mira!"

"Lol... J'y crois pas une seconde..."

"C'est le dernier à être parti de la soirée, et elle devait rendre les clés."

"Jusqu'à faire des trucs avec Lax...?"

"Je vais vérifier."

"Je viens avec toi." finit Sting

Une petite voix sortit d'un fauteuil. "Je peux vous accompagner?"

"Tiens, la DJ en herbe ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" demanda Cana

Elle résuma la situation en quelques mots.

"Sans prob! C'mon!"

Les trois se dirigèrent vers la chambre des deux blonds. Dans sa délicatesse habituelle, Cana ouvrit grand la porte. Deux corps se mouvaient sous les couvertures. La brune reconnut la robe de son amie blanche.

"Miraaaaa!" hurla-t-elle

Un silence de plomb tomba. Vite remplit par deux éclats de rire qui sortaient du lit. Tout habillés, Mirajane et Laxus défirent la couverture, tous deux hoquetant tant ils riaient.

"Comment on vous...as eu!"

"Même la... petite DJ!"

Une explosion d'hilarité sortit de la bouche de Mira, qui se roula et faillit tomber du lit tant son ventre la tiraillait. Sting et Cana étaient blasés, ébahis par la blague de leurs amis. Wendy, quand à elle, riait aussi.

À 4h du matin, Wendy avait fini 5e bouteilles de bière. Cana en était à sa 15e. Laxus, Sting et Mira s'étaient contentés de 3 chacun. Et tous étaient alcoolisés. À 5h, le jeu de la bouteille commença. Cana dut se cantonner Mira. Un smac satisfit les deux hommes présents. Quand Wendy embrassa langoureusement Sting, elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer dans sa chambre. Mélanger sa langue avec celle du plus beau garçon de la division lui suffisait pour ce soir.

"Je rentre. Crevée. Ma tête tourne..." lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

"Bonne idée DJ. Mira et moi on va rentrer. Bonne matinée les gars!"

"Wendy, je vais te raccompagner! Tu va tomber en montant les escaliers..." fit Sting

La jeune fille leva un sourcil mais se laissa faire. Laxusferma la porte sur eux. La main du blond appuyait sur le creux de ses reins. Son coeur battait plus vite. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était parce que l'alcool lui montait à la tête ou parce qu'un homme la tenait fermement. Quand elle arriva devant le couloir, elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant que les 10 filles qui l'avait empêché de rentrer étaient toujours assise au sol, leurs longues jambes formant une barrière. Quand elle aperçurent Wendy, elle ricanèrent. Mais en voyant qui était le blond qui tenait fermement son corps contre le sien, elle replièrent vite les jambes. Leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs. La jeune fille prit un malin plaisir à ne pas les regarder. Elle montra la porte de sa chambre à son nouvel ami.

"Bon bah..."

Elle ne finissait pas sa phrase que des lèvres se posaient contre les siennes. La langue du blond léchaient tranquillement le rose des lèvres de la bleutée. Un silence de mort régnait dans le couloir. Elles étaient toutes interloquées. Wendy se laissa faire. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Alors que Sting commençait à tourner la poignée, Wendy se détacha de lui et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du blond.

"Tu ne crois pas que tu vas rentrer dans ma chambre, si? Ne t'avise pas de croire que tu aura quoi que ce soit de moi... Je ne suis pas une fille facile. Si tu veux t'en faire une, il y a 10 qui t'attendent à quelques mètres." murmura-t-elle très bas

Faisant mine de l'embrasser dans le cou, Sting lui susurra "J'aime pas les salopes."

"Ça tombe bien. À demain alors."

Sans que qui que ce soit ai put entendre, leurs comptes était réglés. Elle se sépara de lui, et entra vite dans sa chambre.

"À plus chéri!" lança-t-elle, pour enfoncer encore plus ses camarades qui prenaient un malin plaisir à la décrédibiliser.

Quand Sting redescendit dans sa chambre, et entra, il eut le droit à une remarque de son colocataire.

"Plus vite que prévu..."

"Elle veut rien faire!" fit-il, exaspéré

"Tant mieux. Ça te fera du bien. Pionce, t'en trouvera une demain."

Et les deux se couchèrent, plus tôt que prévu. 5h15 du matin était une heure bien trop raisonnable, mais les deux amis ronflaient en coeur quelques minutes après.


	4. Dimanche

_Bienvenue dans cette petite suite! Avec toujours ce petit label SPPS que je suis si fière d'aborder!_

_Evidemment, les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas... _

_Pairings: Je ne donnerais toujours pas de nouvelles de ce côté là... Même si je suis cramée pour au moins un. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dimanche matin<em>**

Lisanna ouvrit les yeux. La lumière l'aveuglait terriblement. Ses paupières battirent rapidement, mais après quelques secondes, elle s'habitua. Les doigts attrapèrent machinalement son portable et elle vérifia l'heure. 13?! Oops, elle était vraiment rentrée tard... Puis elle sentit des mains contre elle. Elle sourit et comprit où elle était. Elle huma l'air et perçut l'odeur. De la cannelle. En se redressant, elle vit le mur qu'elle avait peint.

Pendant les vacances d'été, elle avait passé environ un mois avec Bixrow à retaper la vieille camionnette de son père. Le jeune homme n'était pas très riche et ce petit camion était la seule voiture qu'il pouvait avoir. Alors il avait décidé d'en faire un endroit confortable. En deux semaines, ils avaient rafistolés le moteur et repeint l'intérieur et l'extérieur de l'engin en question. Lisanna avait acheté un matelas agréable. La famille Strauss avait de l'argent en abondance mais Bixrow avait refusé qu'elle paye. Faire installer une petite douche à bonbonne avait nécessité un petit budget. Les deux avaient donc travaillé à plein temps dans un bar. Bixrowen cuisine et Lisanna en serveuse. En trois semaines, ils avaient récoltés les 1000$ que valait cette installation. Ainsi, ils bénéficiaient d'un mini studio. Avec le peu de place qu'il leur restait, Lisanna avait récupéré aux puces une minuscule commode afin d'y laisser des affaires pour une petite semaine. Les deux amoureux dormaient la plupart du temps dans leurs chambres respectives, mais quand ils voulaient se retrouver, subissaient l'expérience du "sexilé" ou ne voulaient pas en faire profiter leurs amis, ils avaient leurs petit chez eux. Idée que leur entourage avait adoré, mais ils ne louaient pas.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et observa le mur qu'elle avait dessiné. Très simple, la camionnette était peinte en blanc. Mais elle avait tenu à une petite couche de couleur. Lisanna étant douée en dessin, elle avait peint de beaux nuages roses, gris et bleu pastel, réalisant ainsi un magnifique coucher de soleil. L'idée avait plu à son petit copain, elle avait eut carte blanche et était plutôt fière de son œuvre.

Elle se releva, quitta le matelas sur la pointe des pieds. Elle déboutonna la chemise longue qui lui tenait lieu de pyjama, et se retrouva nue. Elle enfila rapidement son soutien-gorge, et passa ses jambes dans un shorty. Elle passa une petite robe courte de weekend, qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de porter en cours. Elle rabattit ses cheveux mi-longs en une queue de cheval, et attrapa son sac à main. Se contorsionnant pour passer sur les sièges de devant sans ouvrir totalement les rideaux, elle passa et sortit de la camionnette, laissant son ami dormir. Une fois dehors, elle étala une fine couche d'anti-cernes sous des paupières ainsi qu'un peu de mascara. Lisanna détestait plus que tout ne pas se reconnaitre dans le miroir, contrairement à sa sœur. Elle se maquillait au minimum, pour ne pas avoir une mine de déterrée. Elle se dirigea de bon pas vers la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Levy.

Wendy ouvrit les yeux. Sa tête pensait lourd. Elle mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'elle était dans son lit. Elle se leva, mais des taches commencèrent à danser devant ses yeux et elle se rassit, le visage entre les mains. En voyant l'heure, elle paniqua légèrement. Oubliant son crâne, elle fonça sous la douche. L'eau brûlante sortit en crachotant. Elle se répandit du gel douche à l'orange sur le tout le corps. Le mot "gel douche euphorisant" l'avait séduit sur le coup. Elle pensa qu'un gel au café serait tout aussi efficace. Puis, les cheveux mouillés, et une serviette enroulée autour d'elle, elle se passa une couche de crème de jour. En attendant que celle-ci s'imprègne, elle s'habilla du premier legging qu'elle trouva ainsi qu'un tee-shirt long et décolleté exprimant bien son humeur permanente : "Café+Musique". En re rentrant dans la salle de bain qui ressemblait plus à un sauna, elle traça un trait de crayon sous ses paupières, un coup d'anti-cernes censé cacher les marques de la nuit passée et du mascara. Elle masqua comme elle put ses cheveux trempés en les resserrant en un chignon. Puis, un sweat-shirt sur les épaules et sa pochette dans la main, elle descendit prendre un café. La vue des croissants infectés de beurre fit monter son coeur au bord de ses lèvres. Elle se contenta de sa boisson fétiche et sortit du réfectoire bondé.

Assise sur un banc, elle ne regardait même pas autour d'elle. Ses sens étaient focalisés sur le casque qui déversait de la musique. Ainsi, quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle releva la tête et détourna son regard de la fille rousse près d'elle.

"Salut Wendy, ça va?"

"Non."

"Ah bon? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire."

"Et bien, non, ça ne va plus depuis quelques secondes. Exactement le moment ou tu as posé ta main sur mon épaule, bizarre, non?"

La rousse se renfrogna. "Écoute, on va faire plus simple. Si tu continues à me foutre la honte avec tes pseudos amis que tu as surement payé pour quelques semaines, ça ne va pas le faire. Je ne veux plus te voir dans le couloir avec un de tes potes. Et je ne veux plus où que ce soit dans ce campus avec Sting Eucliffe, pigé? Ta petite révolution as assez duré."

"Écoute ma grosse, je vais faire simple moi aussi. On n'est plus au lycée, où tu pensais diriger le monde. Je traine avec qui je veux, et tu es juste extrêmement jalouse de ne pas être à ma place. En ce qui concerne le fait que je pourrais payer Léon Strauss, tu crois vraiment qu'il a besoin d'argent? Il organise une fête dans une des galeries les plus chères de la ville sans ciller. Soirée à laquelle, je ne crois pas t'avoir vu… Pourtant j'y étais. En tant que DJ d'ailleurs. Personne ne t'a parlé de la musique cool qu'ils avaient diffusé? Maintenant, tu m'excuseras Princesse, mais je vais aller voir ailleurs si tu n'y es pas. Juste au cas où, tu vois…"

Et Wendy tourna le dos à Flare. Elle se retrouva quand même éjectée de son banc et se dirigea vers une table presque vide. Seul un grand brun aux yeux presque rouges mangeait tranquillement. En y réfléchissant, elle connaissait ce brun. Son nom commençait à faire son chemin dans sa mémoire encombré. Il commençait par un R, non? R…Rémi? Non. Ron? Ro…Rogue! C'était ça!

"Rogue?"

Il leva les yeux de son livre. "Wendy la petite DJ?"

Elle ria devant son surnom; "C'est moi. Qu'est ce que tu fais tout seul?"

"J'évite mon meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qui as d'ailleurs bandé pour toi hier soir…"

"Qu'est ce que tu réponds si je te dis qu'il bande pour une fille différente chaque jour?"

"Que tu as raison… Mais tu es quand même la première fille à l'appeler chéri sans le faire rentrer dans ta chambre…"

"Je l'ai appelé chéri pour faire rager les pauvres filles qui nous regardaient dans le couloir. Sting ne sera jamais mon chéri…"

"Pourquoi ça?"

"Parce qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de me tromper!"

"Mais tu auras au moins passé du temps avec lui, non?"

"Tu pense vraiment qu'il est supérieur?"

"C'est ce que les autres pensent."

"Et bien les autres ne réfléchissent pas trop…"

Rogue la fixa. "Tu es lesbienne?"

Wendy loucha. "Je pourrais."

Rogue s'étrangla. "Nooon?"

La jeune fille se mit à rire. "Bien sûr que je ne suis pas lesbienne! Contrairement à d'autres, je n'aime pas les filles."

"Je suis paumé."

"Je t'ai vu flirter avec Meldy hier soir. Enfin, je t'ai surtout vu l'observer pendant le slow... T'aurais bien aimé rester un peu plus longtemps avec elle plutôt qu'avec cette brune, je me trompe?" fit-elle, malicieuse

"Et bien oui, tu te trompes. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Meldy!"

"Qui as parlé d'amour? J'ai juste mentionné le mot flirt, moi!"

Un ange passa. "Je ne relèverais pas. Mais je reste aux aguets." continua la jeune fille.

"Aux aguets de quoi, hein? Ce n'est pas parce que je trouve une fille mignonne que je suis amoureux!"

"Je pense que je vais te laisser finir de manger avant que tu ne t'enfonce encore plus, d'accord?"

Et Wendy se leva, laissant le brun seul. Enfin, pendant quelques secondes avant que le brun en question ne l'appelle.

"Hé, attends! Reviens voir." Elle se rassit à ses cotés. "Tu es une fille. Qu'est ce que Meldy attends de moi maintenant?"

"Et bien, en sachant que tu l'a porté comme une enfant pendant une petite heure sur tes épaules, j'en déduit que vous êtes amis?"

"Oui."

"Et bien fait comme d'habitude! Invite la peut être à prendre un café? Ou un thé? Discute. Vois si ça va plus loin." Elle tourna la tête et remarqua la jeune fille en question en pleine conversation avec Léon. "Et évite de te la faire piquer avant." ajouta-t-elle en désignant discrètement les deux amis. Puis, elle se leva, alla jeter sa tasse en carton, et prit congé de Rogue. Enfin, par pour longtemps.

Léon sortit de la douche, sa serviette entourant ses hanches. Il remercia cette serviette quand il aperçut une chevelure rose et une brune dans sa chambre.

"Euuh… salut!" fit-il avec cette petite moue vaguement gênée.

"Waouh! Quel beau spectacle de si beau matin." ria Meldy

"Et quelle belle visite de si beau matin." répliqua t-il en s'empêchant de lever les bras. "Vous permettez que je m'habille?"

"Pas la peine. Il fait chaud." ria Cana

"Je pars enfiler un pantalon et j'arrive alors." Et, suivant ses paroles, il enfila un pantalon militaire et laissa le torse nu. Puis, en rentrant dans la chambre, il passa un bras autour de chacune de ses amies, et les trois larrons descendirent au réfectoire. Sur leur passage, de nombreux yeux se retournèrent. Pour le torse de Léon, les tenues des filles ou le trio qu'ils formaient.

"C'est laquelle ta copine?" lança un des gars dans la file d'attente.

"Les deux, un problème?"

Leur échange déclencha de nombreux rires dans la queue. Du café pour Léon, du chocolat pour Cana et un thé pour Meldy, ainsi que des chouquettes, et les trois s'attablèrent dehors, sous les yeux des premières années étonnées.

"Alors, qu'est ce que vous avez pensé d'hier?" demanda Léon

"Bien cool." fit Meldy

"A cause de la soirée ou de Rogue?" ria Cana

"Des deux!" se défendit Meldy

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Rogue?" demanda Léon

"Un baiser passionné. Et il l'a porté sur ses épaules pendant une bonne heure. Et je crois aussi que vous êtes rentrés ensembles, non?"

"Oui. Mais on n'a rien fait de plus, si c'est que tu insinues. Demanda à Juvia."

"Je n'aurais rien a demander à Juvia. Je me dirigerait plutôt vers le principal intéressé aux cheveux noir."

"Meldy, amoureuse de Rogue?" fit Léon

"Mais non, pas amoureuse! C'est un mec très cool, mais pas d'amour entre nous!"

Le blanc fronça les sourcils, montrant qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Meldy planta ses yeux dans ceux de son ami, essayant de lui faire passer un message que Cana ne pouvait intercepter. Leurs pupilles restèrent les unes dans les autres une seconde de trop, et Meldy sentit ses joues rosir.

"J'avais raison! Elle l'aime plus que bien!" s'exclama Cana, triomphante. Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, digne d'une pub pour shampoing, ce qui fit réagir le gars seul à table d'à côté. Si Léon avait regardé de plus près, il aurait remarqué que le gars en question bandait.

Quand leur déjeuner se fini, ils se levèrent, et Léon remarqua l'absence de sa chemise. Et se souvint que c'était totalement normal.

"Je dois vous laisser, les amis! Mais ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir à ma table!" s'écria Cana, s'acquittant d'un clin d'oeil appuyé. Comme d'habitude, elle ria de sa voix presque grave, laissant dans son sillage un parfum suave. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être topless pour se faire remarquer.

Léon et Meldy se retrouvèrent seuls.

"Alooors? Le coup de foudre pour Mr. Redfox?"

"N'importe quoi! Viens, au lieu de raconter des bêtises pareilles!"

* * *

><p><em>Petite question: Vous voulez du Miraxus? Répondez-moi, je patauge! Aucune idée de si ce couple est exploitable ou pas...<em>

_Une petite review? _

_Gros bisous à vous, et à la prochaine!_


	5. Dimanche - Lundi

Bijour! Désolée, j'ai pris un peu de retard avec cette fic... Je pensais avoir prit de l'avance en écrivant beaucoup, mais je me rends compte qu'il faut que je m'y meeeette!

Bref, en réponse aux deux guests à qui je n'ai pu répondre: Merci pour vos commentaires! Et je prends note pour le Miraxus (non, ce couple n'était pas du tooout au programme à la base...).

Toujours avec ce beau label SPPS! Rejoignez nous sur le forum "Les Fées de l'Écriture"!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas, par contre cette fic oui ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me poster un gentil petit commentaire!

* * *

><p>Wendy soupira. "Explique-moi encore une fois pourquoi je suis ici?"<p>

"Parce que tu as gentiment accepté de m'aider à suivre une fille." murmura Rogue

"Une fille? Sérieusement? Tu ne l'appelle même plus par son prénom... C'est graaave là. Situation critique. Elle s'appelle Meldy. Meldy. Et je suis paumée parce qu'on se connait depuis quoi, une heure, même pas, et je suis déjà en pleine filature? Tout va bien…"

"Chuut! Tu la vois?"

"Évidemment que je la voie! Je ne suis pas aveugle! Ça doit faire, allez, un quart d'heure qu'on observe ta copine boire un café avec Léon. Je voudrai d'ailleurs faire remarquer que l'idée du café viens de moi, c'est ce que je t'ai conseillé de faire quand on a commencé à parler, remember?"

"Si tu pouvait la fermer _juste_ quelques secondes, ça m'arrangerait." répliqua Rogue

"Si tu ne veux pas de moi, parfait, je n'attends que de partir, honnêtement…"

"Non, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Qu'est ce que je dois faire?"

"Qu'est ce que tu dois faire?! Arrêter de faire le paumé, sortir de ta cachette, et aller parler à tes deux amis! Enfin zut, tu connais ces deux personnes depuis au moins un an! Et parce que tu crois que tu pourrais être amoureux de cette fille, _monsieur_ fait le timide?" fit Wendy, en écartant les sourcils dans l'expression la plus réprobatrice qu'elle put trouver.

"Venant d'une fille qui se fais saquer par sa division toute entière, je trouve un peu inapproprié d'employer le mot paumé."

Wendy le fusilla du regard. "On est là pour qui? non, parce que la paumé peut partir toute seule et laissé le paumé seul. Du coup, il sera seul _en plus_ d'être paumé." répliqua-t-elle, un sourire incroyablement faux cul imprimé sur le visage.

Rogue releva la tête. Les deux amis étaient en plein déplacement. Encore quelques secondes et ils les avaient perdu de vue.

"Bravo Madame, on a failli les avoir à cause de tes commentaires…" fit Rogue

"Et c'est ma faute?!" s'écria Wendy. Son visage expressif se transforma en une fausse moue scandalisée.

Alors que les deux compères continuaient à avancer, ils aperçurent Grey se joindre à Léon et Meldy. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que Wendy frolait les murs, elle se prit quelqu'un. Littéralement. Apparement, quelqu'un d'autre s'amusait à jouer à l'agent secret, ou alors ce quelqu'un s'éclatait juste à longer les murs. La jeune fille se dit que cette école était définitivement étrange. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle se rendit compte que la personne qu'elle avait percuté de plein fouet n'était autre que Juvia.

Elle observa les personnes qu'elle suivait depuis 20 minutes. Rogue suivait Meldy. Wendy suivait Rogue. Et si Juvia suivait Léon, ils l'auraient vue depuis un bon moment. Juvia suivait donc Grey. Parfait… Un autre agent dans le groupe…

"Juvia?" fit Rogue

"Rogue?" fit Juvia

"Bonjour!" fit Wendy.

La DJ attrapa d'un bras Juvia et de l'autre Rogue. Puis, arrivées devant Léon, Meldy et Grey, elle déposa les deux amoureux transis (ou pas) devant les élus de leurs cœurs (ou pas).

"Et bah voilà, c'était pas bien compliqué!" lança-t-elle

Puis, elle leva les yeux au ciel, et claqua des talons d'un mouvement théatral. Mouvement théatral qui faillit bien se transformer en une chute magistrale. Heureusement, Wendy avait l'habitude des chorégraphies étranges, étant une fille de la génération Just Dance, et elle évita à son visage de finir écrasé contre le pavé. Puis elle pensa à quelque chose. Elle revint sur ses pas sans trébucher et attrapa le bras de Léon.

"Tiens, si on parlait 5 minutes?"

Elle jeta un regard amusé à Rogue, et entraina le blanc dans son sillage.

"Euh… ok. Quoi de neuf?" fit Léon

"Tout va bien, et toi? Je voulais encore te remercier pour ce que tu as fait l'autre jour pour moi."

"Ah, ça! Oh, de rien, c'était fun. Tu t'es fait des amis, non? J'ai entendu parler de ta petite prestation avec Sting…"

"Rien d'important… À vrai dire, j'ai juste fait ça pour faire rager mes voisines."

Léon ria. "Sinon, j'ai une petite question… Tu sors avec Meldy?" continua la DJ.

"Pardon? Pas vraiment, non. Pourquoi cette question?"

"Oh, juste pour savoir! Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas mon genre de colporter des ragots!" continua-t-elle devant son air inquiet. Puis, elle tourna les talons et lui fit un petit signe de la main depuis l'autre bout de l'allée. Léon resta…inquiet devant cette discussion, qui n'avait pourtant pas duré plus d'une minute. Il rejoignit ses amis. Juvie était en pleine discussion avec Grey, ce qui le fit sourire. Sa meilleure amie avait donc arrêter de se cacher… Quand à Rogue, il entrainait Meldy dans une autre direction. Léon décida de na pas les importuner, se demandant si ces deux là avaient une quelconque attirance l'un pour l'autre. Il se dirigea donc vers la bibliothèque, bien décidé à finir cette fichue rédaction pour laquelle Elfman avait refusé de l'aider. À rendre la semaine prochaine… Comme si la dimension autobiographique dans Des Plaisirs et Des Jours de Proust l'intéressait… Parfois il se demandait vraiment pourquoi ne pas avoir fait une prépa spécialisée…

"Pfou! Enfin fini!"

Léon tourna la tête. Ses 3 pages étaient finies, et il se promit de finir les 3 pages…un autre jour. Ses yeux balayaient la salle, et tombèrent sur Lisanna. Il eut une idée et se dirigea vers sa petite sœur.

"Coucou!" lança-t-il

"Hey Big Brother! Ça va?"

Il tira une chaise et s'assit auprès d'elle.

"Très bien. Est-ce que ma petite sœur peut me donner un conseil?"

"Ça dépend pourquoi."

"Et bien imaginons, imaginons, que je soit attiré par une fille." Le visage de sa sœur s'illumina. "Imaginons que je soit attiré par cette fille. Et imaginons que cette fille, appelons la Lara, soit une des mes amies. Mais je en suis pas sur de ce que je ressens… Qu'est-ce-que ma sœur chérie me donnerait comme conseil?"

"Ta sœur chérie te dirait déjà de ne surtout pas en parler à ta sœur jumelle. Ensuite, je te dirais de l'inviter à faire des trucs sympas. Par exemple, quand une sortie est prévue, de te rapprocher d'elle. Ou d'aller faire du shopping. Ou prendre un café avec elle. Ou de dire le prénom de cette fille à ta sœur pour qu'elle organise un rencard…"

"Mais tu connais son prénom! Elle s'appelle Lara."

"T'appelons nous John? Ou _x, _comme les inconnues des équations pour lesquelles tu es si doué?"

"Pour l'instant, je m'appelle au revoir."

"Si John ne m'explique pas comment ça se passe avec Lara, j'en parle à Mirajane!"

"John te remercie, et t'informera."

Et il fit un de ses sourires éclatant qui l'avait sorti de tant de mauvais pas. Sa sœur éclata de rire, connaissant trop cette moue, et se remit au travail en se demandant de quoi son frère pouvait bien parler, et surtout de _qu_i?

**_Lundi matin_**

Léon fut réveillé, non pas par le réveil, mais par le bruit que fit Grey en fracassant son poing sur la machine qui osait biper alors qu'il aurait bien dormi une ou deux heures de plus.

"Va vraiment falloir que tu arrête de tuer cette pauvre machine, parce que je vais devoir en racheter un, et je l'aime bien celui là…" fit Léon

"Je déteste le matin." grommela Grey

Léon, en forme peut importe l'heure sauta de son lit, arracha la couette de son ami, attrapa un jean noir et une chemise blanche et courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bains avant que le brun ne vienne le frapper pour avoir en plus enlever la barrière censée inviolable contre le froid. Le blanc s'habilla rapidement, se coiffa, mit un peu de gel et plaqua ses cheveux contre sa nuque pour en augmenter le volume. Mirajane savait coiffer comme personne et avait appris certains de ses tours à son jumeau. Déodorant, une goutte de Cologne, et Léon sortait frais et prêt à partir. Grey se mouvait lentement, et s'habilla dans un état de transe. Il réussit à ouvrir suffisamment les yeux pour passer du déodorant et n'eut pas le courage de lever les bras pour se coiffer. De toute façon, les cheveux décoiffés était un genre qu'il avait depuis longtemps adopté.

Premier cours de la journée? Tourisme pour Léon, et Géographie avancée pour Grey. Son ami ne savait pas bien de quoi son futur serait fait, mais il rêvait de travailler dans le secteur web. Le brun savait déjà introduire un virus dans un système simple, prouesse que Léon lui avait supplié de lui apprendre. Sans succès... Mais Léon savait parfaitement vers quoi il se dirigeait. Courtier en bourse. Être bon en maths, savoir anticiper, parler plusieurs langues couramment, savoir convaincre ses adversaires étaient des qualités importantes pour atteindre ce but.

Sa soeur Mirajane avait la ferme intention de travailler dans l'hôtellerie. Hôtesse, dirigeante des équipes, puis, pourquoi pas, ouvrir son propre établissement! Sa soeur était déterminée.

Lisanna, quand à elle, ne rêvait que de vêtements. Depuis son stage en entreprise que leurs père lui avait trouvé pendant les vacances d'été chez Miu-Miu, Lisanna connaissait elle aussi sa voie. Styliste Modéliste. Après la fac, un master de deux ans dans une école spécialisée en couture et modélisme, et elle foncerait.

Bixrow faisait un cursus particulier de manager. Meldy suivait un programme de Commerce. Elle se rêvait dirigeante de grands magasins tel que les Galeries Lafayette ou Harrod's.

Juvia était également déterminée. Elle serait océanologue. Parcourir les océans, plonger, étudier différentes espèces en laboratoire, passer sa vie en mer, était sa passion depuis ses 12 ans.

Laxus voulait reprendre l'université de son grand père. Cana se voyait mannequin. Rogue n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Sting non plus.

Quand à Wendy, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, serait DJ. Sans hésitation possible.

Léon pensa longuement aux projets de ses amis en pensant à quoi ressembleraient leurs réunions. Il décida de s'amuser à trouver le métier des deux opposés, Sting et Rogue. Puis, il se concentra sur son cours. Les résolutions développées des espaces hilbertiens et pré-hilbertiens étaient assez compliquées pour qu'il se permette en plus de ne pas écouter en cours...

Wendy soupira. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Son voisin lui jeta un coup d'œil. Brun, aux yeux bleus. Mais comme la division toute entière, il l'ignora. Elle se résigna, vérifia que la prof devant elle ne l'observait pas, et glissa un écouteur dans sa manche. Une main sur l'oreille, elle se concentra sur la musique. Un des vieux morceaux des Daft Punk. Elle essaya d'oublier que sa voisine s'était décalée pour ne pas avoir à partager sa table avec elle. Elle fixa le diaporama particulièrement ennuyant sur les valeurs des temps en français. Wendy n'en avait strictement rien à faire... La jeune fille parlait déjà parfaitement la langue si difficile à tout les niveaux. Et même si habiter dans ce pays européen ne l'attirait pas particulièrement, connaitre une des langues considérée comme une des plus belles pouvait déjà servir. Mais honnêtement, qui était le psychopathe qui avait décidé que chaque temps voulait dire quelque chose de totalement différent selon les mots qui le suivait? Wendy ne comprendrait jamais les français...

Le brun à côté d'elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur en voyant l'intérêt qu'elle portait au cours. Mais, les yeux légèrement rageurs, elle lui fit le sourire le plus faux cul qu'elle trouva dans son répertoire des "expressions consacrées aux gens qu'elle ne supportait pas". Puis, elle reporta son attention sur un bout de feuille et griffonna les paroles de la chanson qui passait, priant pour que le cours se finisse le plus rapidement possible.

Mirajane nota brièvement quelques phrases sur son bloc-notes. Non pas que son cours était inintéressant, mais elle avait…d'autres choses à faire? De toute façon, elle savait parfaitement de quoi ce professeur aller parler. Comment gérer des équipes? S'il-vous-plait! Elle dirigeait une équipe de bras cassés depuis ses 6 ans, moment où ses frères et sœur eurent besoin d'une organisatrice pour leurs après-midis d'anniversaire…

Donc, snobant le trentenaire barbu qui se tenait en bas de l'amphithéâtre, la blanche commença à prendre des notes.

_Miami? Bahamas?_

Mirajane avait cette habitude de tout noter. Dans son sac, en plus de son porte-clés grenouille et de son mascara, elle avait toujours avec elle ce carnet noir sur lequel était inscrit: "_I'm not pushy, I just have better ideas!_", qui se traduisait littéralement par "Je ne suis pas arrogante, j'ai juste de meilleurs idées!". Cette petite phrase interprétait parfaitement par son état d'esprit naturel.

Elle notait tout dessus. Toute l'organisation des dizaines de fêtes qu'elle avait préparé se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle feuilleta les pages, et tomba sur les vacances de Toussaint de l'année précédente. Son "Casino Trip" à Las Vegas avait rempli de lumière les yeux de tous ces premières années. Sa mère s'était remariée avec le directeur d'un des plus gros casino de la ville des jeux. Mirajane se rappelait la tête de Bixrow quand il avait gagné, sans avoir à investir, plus de 2 000 dollars. Une figure mémorable.

Chaque année depuis le lycée, Mirajane, souvent aidée de sa sœur Lisanna, organisait ce qu'elle appelait les "Strauss Trip". Et chaque année, c'était le concert de lèches-culs autour d'elle qui réclamaient des invitations. Des dizaines et des dizaines d'idiots qui, d'un coup, voulaient devenir ses meilleurs amis, dans le seul but de passer des vacances gratuites avec les individus du sexe opposés les plus beaux de la division… Mirajane n'avait rien contre les opportunistes. Elle même en était une. Mais quand il s'agissait de récupérer quelque chose, elle savait parfaitement comment faire sans que ses buts soient découverts. C'était la différence entre le pros et les amateurs: ne pas se faire cramer. Cette année, ils étaient 15 à partir, en se comptant. Elle écrivit de sa belle plume les noms:

_Léon, Lisanna, Elfman, Cana, Sting, Rogue, Meldy, Juvia, Grey, Laxus, Bixrow, Ever, Natsu et Lucy._

Quand elle en avait parlé autour d'elle, ses amis Erza et Jellal avaient décliné l'invitation: ils partaient tout les deux dans la famille de la jeune fille. La mère d'Erza était japonaise. Professeure reconnue de kenjutsu et de naginatajutsu, deux arts martiaux japonais se pratiquant avec un sabre, elle passait la plupart de son temps en séminaires, en compétitions et à donner des cours. Erza était d'ailleurs une experte dans le maniement des armes. Aine, sa mère, avait donc pris des vacances de quelques mois. Sa fille avait décidé de lui rendre visite, accompagnée de son petit ami, Jellal. Donc, aucun des deux pour ces vacances. Elle reporta son attention sur la page presque blanche de son carnet. Ah, ces lieux! Elle ne savait pas vers quel endroit se décider… Sa mère, d'origine suédoise, blonde platine, une peau de bébé, des jambes interminables et des formes rêvées, s'était remariée avec un homme propriétaire dans l'hôtellerie. Mirajane adorait son beau-père. Et celui-ci lui rendait son affection. Il savait que rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que d'emmener ses amis dans les endroits les plus inaccessibles et luxueux des Etats-Unis. Il lui laissait donc carte blanche quand au choix de la propriété qu'elle convoitait. Ayant une grande envie de soleil cette année, elle hésitait grandement entre la ville Art Déco, Miami, ou une île des Bahamas. Elle tapota la pointe de son stylo argenté contre ses lèvres, un tic qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle savait tenir un stylo et réfléchir en même temps.

_Avantages :Miami: Boites, Restaus, Shopping, Ville, Orlando!_

_Inconvénients: ?_

_Avantages Bahamas: île, Mer + accesible, Plongée?_

_Inconvénients: limites, peut pas sortir de l'île…_

Elle posa son stylo, rangea son cahier, se promettant d'en parler à Lisanna aussi tôt que possible, et essaya de rentrer dans son cours… Sa tête semblait bien trop encombrée…

* * *

><p>À votre avis, quelle est la longueur parfaite pour une fic? J'ai plein d'idées pour celle-là, mais j'hésite à l'allonger énormément... 10 chapitres, c'est trop ou c'est bien? Je pense que je vais dépasser cette barre de 10, alors dites-moi ce que vous préférez!<p>

Une petite review? Les comms négatifs ne me dérangent pas, si ils sont constructifs!

Bisous!


	6. 2e Lundi

**Bonjour à tous!**

Petite réponse à Kaitonii, à qui je n'ai pu envoyer de message (cette histoire de guest m'ennuie beaucoup...): Merci pour ta review! Wendy n'est pas prévue, puisque Mirajane ne l'a rencontrée qu'une fois! Elle a déjà assez d'amis comme ça, non? (ah, je suis horrible... laissez un petit suspense comme ça même si tout le monde a déjà compris...). Enfin bon, peut-être (peut-être, hein, peut-être) va-t-elle finalement en faire partie!

Comme d'habitude, **aucun personnage de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient**. Même si ils seraient peut-être content de m'avoir comme mère après tout ce que Mashima leur a fait subir.

**Couples: **Je suis plutôt fière de moi, pour une fois le Gruvia n'est pas en tête. Et je suis aussi contente, même mes amies qui lisent cette fiction imaginent des couples qui n'existe pas... Serai-je capable de vous tromper? C'est ce qu'on va voir! Même si ce chapitre là va totalement remettre les choses en place.

Cette fois, je me suis aidée de **chansons** pour écrire! Si vous voulez les écouter en même temps: Sun Goes Down de Robin Schulz, Avenir de Louane, Lights de Ellie Goulding et ma préférée: **Get My Dough de Ester Dean**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Midi<em>**

Léon retrouva sa sœur. Non pas qu'il l'avait perdue… Comme si c'était possible… Il savait parfaitement où elle pouvait être. Il suffisait de suivre tous les regards, ou de la retrouver à sa table habituelle. La table près des baies vitrées, là où le soleil perçait toujours. Il lui semblait parfois que sa jumelle avait besoin d'illuminer le monde… Bref, Mirajane était en pleine conversation avec Lisanna. Il remarqua le carnet noir entre ses deux sœurs, et décida de se mêler de ce qu'il savait important.

"On organise quoi cette fois?" demanda-t-il

Le regard affligé des deux filles en cœur le fit réfléchir. Ils étaient rentrés il y 3 semaines. Il restait… 3 semaine savant les vacances! Mais oui, les vacances de Toussaint! Ah, les fameuses? Il supposait que sa sœur stressait par rapport à la destination.

"On va où cette année?"

Mirajane sourit, heureuse que son jumeau ait enfin saisit l'importance de cette discussion.

"On hésite entre les Bahamas et Miami…"

"Rester deux semaines enfermés sur une île? Sérieux… Miami sans hésitation!"

L'ainée tapota son stylo contre ses lèvres, en pleine réflexion.

"Je me disais qu'on pourrait faire Orlando…" fit-elle

"Oui! Quelques jours!"

"Je voudrais juste revoir la liste des invités… Vous savez que Erza et Jellal ne peuvent pas venir… Ça fait nous trois plus Elfman. Ensuite, Cana, Sting, Rogue, Meldy, Juvia, Grey, Laxus, Bixrow, Ever, Natsu et Lucy. Le truc, c'est qu'on ne sera que 15… Et ça, c'est pas possible."

Léon leva les yeux au ciel. Sa sœur avait un vrai problème avec les nombres. Les nombres impairs ne pouvaient fonctionner. Elle prenait bien soin d'inviter des gens en respectant cette règle. L'année dernière, elle avait accepté un ami de Laxus pour que leur voyage ne se présente pas sous _ses _"mauvais présages".

"Tu veux trouver quelqu'un en plus? J'en fais mon affaire, je trouverais sans problème quelqu'un de sympa."

Un poids sembla se retirer de sa jumelle. Elle était si stressée chaque année que Léon faisait toujours en sorte de la délaisser un peu de ses syndromes. Celui-ci était le plus glauque… Il délaissa ses sœurs à leur sort d'organisation, de listes, de billets d'avions et de socialisation. Il lui restait une bonne heure avant son prochain cours, et il décida de partir se balader dans le campus.

Leurs campus était énorme. Construit comme un village, il contenait un bâtiment principal, dortoir de tous les élèves. Puis, tout autour de la grande bâtisse en briques rouges, se tenaient différentes "maisons". Dans un style similaire au dortoir, les salles de classe se tenaient dans différents immeubles du centre, regroupés par thématiques et professeurs. Une petite dizaine de maisons de ce genre peuplaient la rue principale. Puis, le gymnase, la piscine, la salle de sports en salle, la bibliothèque et le grand réfectoire se partageaient le reste des 5-6 rues, et de l'immense pelouse bordée de petites allées. L'université était située juste à côté d'une ville assez bien approvisionnée, sans être immense, mais contenant tout ce qu'on pouvait demander: un cinéma, quelques cafés et terrasses, un grand centre commercial, quelques boutiques plus luxueuses, une petite dizaine d'hôtels et, petit plus, un lac, qui servait de point de rendez-vous aux nombreux étudiants qui s'y rassemblaient dès que les températures devenaient plus clémentes. Léon se souvenait de nombreux après-midi à nager dans l'eau froide et à bronzer sur les rochers brulants.

Autour de lui, de nombreux jeunes profitaient de leur pause déjeuner et du soleil de cette dernière semaine de septembre. En marchant, il salua quelques connaissances, et, alors qu'il pensait à rentrer dans sa chambre pour chercher Grey, il aperçut Rogue et une jeune fille. De dos, il ne reconnut pas la fille en question: Wendy. Alors qu'il allait les intercepter, une idée le prit soudain.

"Hey! Coucou, ça va?" s'exclama t-il en arrivant à leur hauteur.

"Léon!" s'amusa Wendy

Le jeune homme en question lui trouva une mine plus avenante et réjouie qu'à leur rencontre. Ses yeux riaient et elle ne laissait plus ses cheveux tomber sur son visage.

"Vous vous connaissez?" s'étonna Léon

"C'était notre DJ attitrée après tout!" fit Rogue

Wendy sourit. Léon se rappela de son idée, qui lui semblait parfaite. Et en plus, il récupérerait les bonnes grâces de sa sœur.

"Justement, Wendy, j'ai vu que tu avait rencontré pas mal de gens de seconde année… J'ai entendu parler de tes mésaventures avec Sting" Il osa un clin d'œil, qui fit rougir la jeune fille. "Et je me demandais si, par hasard, tu faisais quelque chose pour la Toussaint?"

Rogue leva un sourcil, interrogateur. Il connaissait bien les véléhitées de Mira à tout diriger, et inviter une personne non prévue au programme relevait du suicide.

"Noon, j'ai rien… C'est ce que je pense?" fit-elle, laissant trainer sa voix…

Léon se figea. Même les nouvelles connaissaient cette histoire de voyage?! C'était du délire. Il soupçonna Jenny de faire subir aux premières années un bizutage dès leur arrivée. Du genre, les choses à faire pour entrer dans le "truc". Ridicule. Cette fille n'avait pas besoin que Mira l'humilie pour passer pour une folle frustrée toute seule…

"Si le ce-que-tu-penses est le voyage organisé par Mirajane, oui, tu penses bien. Et tu as gagné le Jackpot. Crois-moi, si tu savais le nombre de personnes qui lèchent les bottes de mes sœur pour en faire partie…"

"Oh, je le sais bien mieux que tu ne le penses… J'entends les ragots, et les vaines tentatives de mes voisines de chambre…"

Léon ria.

"Mais tu es sûr? Je veux dire, on se connaît depuis même pas une semaine, ta sœur me prend plus pour une arriviste qu'autre chose, et je ne connaîs même pas les prénoms du reste de vos amis… Et surtout, c'est beaucoup d'argent que je ne peut pas me permettre…" continua t'elle

"Mais nooon! De toute façon, pour l'argent, tout est payé par notre beau-père. Et quand à ma sœur, c'est le plus beau cadeau que je peux lui faire… Tu ne la connaîs pas assez, mais elle a cette manie de ne vouloir que des chiffres pairs. Alors quand elle a vu qu'on était que 15! Le gros stress! Elle se fait des flipps parfois… Quand aux prénoms, Rogue ici présent, qui m'a l'air de bien s'amuser, se fera un plaisir de t'aider."

En effet, quand Léon avait mentionné les stress de Mira, le brun s'était esclaffé et n'était pas redescendu… Il faut dire que le jours où il était arrivé avec trois stylos de la même couleur, la jumelle de Léon avait fait une crise, attrapé le troisième instrument de "torture" et l'avait brisé, jeté sous la chaise et écrasé six fois sous ses pieds…. "Enfin, la dernière chose dont tu auras à te soucier, c'est de préparer ta valise et de ne pas te faire assasiné par tes camarades jaloux… Parce qu'un cadavre, ça rentre pas dans un avion, et je ne veux pas avoir à te remplacer."

Wendy éclata de rire, et écouta l'histoire du stylo que lui raconta Rogue. Léon partit à petits pas. Wendy le rattrapa en courant.

"Écoute, je ne sais pas comment te remercier… Tu es la personne la plus gentille ici… Et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi comme ça, mais je te promets que je te revaudrais ça." Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et sourit. Puis, en bonne Wendy qu'elle était, l'embrassa sur la joue, éclata de rire et rejoignit Rogue. Inimitable.

**_Le soir_**

Ils étaient tous rassemblés autour de l'ordinateur. Juvia et Cana s'exclaffaient dans un coin, Léon et Grey parlaient gentiment, Mirajane et Lisanna se disputaient sur le nombre de chambres, Laxus et Bixrow se servaient d'une bière tandis que Sting et sa soeur, Lucy, branchaient des câbles sur l'ordinateur du blond. Quand Rogue arriva avec Wendy et Meldy, le petit groupe était au complet. Wendy fit un clin d'oeil à Leon en riant, et remarqua la présence de Lucy. En effet, cette dernière avait eu une semaine chargée et n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec ses amis. Elle se leva et alla faire la bise a Meldy.

"Salut! Personne ne nous a présenté?" fit-elle, après avoir discuté quelques secondes avec son amie au cheveux roses

"Je suis Wendy, la DJ attitrée," répondit Wendy

"La fameuse! Qui a tapé dans l'oeil de mon jumeau?"

Sting ouvrit la bouche dans une mine qui se voulaient outrée, mais était plus amusé qu'autre chose. Lucy retourna sa tête, lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire, et revint a Wendy. Son regard noisette sembla la juger pendant une courte seconde, et lui sourit à pleines dents. Ses cheveux lumineux, ses lèvres pulpeuses et sa chute des reins impressionnante amenait beaucoup de gens à la remarquer. Mais ce fut surtout son regard qui choqua la DJ. Un mélange de supériorité et de jugement, le tout couvert sous une bonne dose de sourire. Autant Mirajane était une tyran sans se cacher, mais la blonde semblait...vicieuse? Wendy, troublée, sourit en retour en essayant de cacher le mieux qu'elle pouvait sa gêne.

Elle s'assit auprès de Lisanna, qui tournait résolument le dos à sa soeur en soutenant que les chambres au 5e étage étaient plus sympathiques tandis que Mira affirmait l'avantage du 6e... Pff!

"Coucou! Il parait qu'on t'à ajoutée à la liste, toi? On a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de faire connaissance au fait!" s'enchanta Lisanna, ravie de découvrir des gens nouveaux.

"À vrai dire, je n'ai parlé qu'à la moitié de vous... Je connais un peu ton frère, Léon, Rogue, et vaguement Cana et Meldy. Quand à Sting, je lui ai à peine parlé et on me sort à chaque fois que je suis là qu'il en pince pour moi... Enfin bon, rien d'important!"

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour Sting. Si tu ne lui donne pas de signe évident d'ici deux, trois jours, il ira voir ailleurs! Ce gars peut être lourd, mais il faut juste l'éconduire et ça devient un super ami!" La blanche lui sourit un grand coup. Un vrai sourire, ceux qui réconfortent et signifient qu'on peut se confier, même si la jeune fille sentait que l'endroit était mal choisi pour se livrer...

"Parle moi un peu des gens ici. Qui est qui, qui aime qui, qui aime quoi?" demanda la jeune fille

"Alors moi, c'est Lisanna! Je sors avec Bixrow, le grand aux cheveux bleu-noir juste là. J'adore décorer, dessiner et créer des motifs. Je veux travailler dans la mode et je fais de la danse. Bixrow, lui, adore réparer des vieilles voitures et c'est un grand bavard. Il veut faire dans le management, et il est anglais. À côté de lui, c'est Luxus. C'est le joueur vedette de l'équipe de basket, son grand-père est le directeur de l'université. Il partage la chambre de Sting, dans laquelle nous sommes. Sting adore les filles et il fait aussi partie de l'équipe de basket. Sa soeur, Lucy, sors avec Natsu Dragneel, qui n'est pas ici. On la voit moins souvent. Là, c'est Cana. Elle me sert de mannequin. *clin d'oeil* Elle boit pas mal, faut souvent l'arrêter. Elle aussi, elle collectionne les conquêtes. Elle a des origines colombienne. Elle est dans la chambre de Mirajane, ma soeur tyrannique, organisée et plus sociable, ça n'existe pas. Elle avait un copain en Première Année, mais ils ont rompus. Sinon, elle joue beaucoup au volley. Celle aux cheveux bleu, c'est Juvia. Elle est très timide, et elle passe sa vie à nager. Sa mère est allemande, et elle parle allemand et français en plus de l'anglais. Elle est très forte en physique. Sa meilleure amie, Meldy, est française. Elles sont venues ensemble ici, elles se connaissaient déjà. Du coup, elles sont dans la même chambre. Meldy veut faire un cursus Mode et Luxe, elle travaille pas mal sur photoshop et adore prendre des photos. À côté d'elle, c'est Rogue, mais tu le connais déjà, non?"

"Waouh, ça en fait des infos! Dit m'en un peu plus sur Rogue."

"Et bien, il est très secret, il adore Sting, ces deux là font toujours les pires bêtises ensembles. Je crois qu'il est très intéressé par la musique. Il lit beaucoup, et prend des cours optionnels de littérature. Il est à peu près bon dans toutes les matières. Il cuisine très bien! La dernière fois, son canard laqué était à tomber par terre... Il vit dans une ville tout proche d'ici, alors il nous invite chez lui parfois pendant les weekends."

"Et c'est grand chez lui?"

"Plutôt! Je me rappelle que..."

Mais Lisanna fut coupée par Cana et Mirajane qui réclamèrent le silence.

"Bienvenue chez Sting et Laxus! Ce soir, nous nous réunissons pour..." commença Mira

"On est pas une secte bordel! Bref, on va enfin découvrir le métier qui correspondra aux deux frères qui ne se ressemblent pas! Sting et Rogue!" continua Cana

"Woah woah, tu m'as coupé la parole là?"

"Un problème?"

"Ton problème!" s'écria Mirajane en sautant sur la brune en commençant à la chatouiller.

Lucy laissa les deux amies s'étriper au sol, et posa devant les deux garçons indécis et hilares un ordinateur chacun. Les écrans montraient un test de "personnalité" destiné à comprendre vers quelle corps de métiers chacun était destiné. Rogue lut la première question.

"_1 - Ce qui m'attire le plus?_

_Les femmes_

_Les hommes_

_Travailler_

_Être seu_l"

"Faut-il vraiment que je réponde à cette question?" demanda Sting

Les autres rièrent pendant que Sting répondait à la seconde question:

"_Vous êtes du genre:_

_Technologique_

_Vieux jeu_

_Les choses matérielles_

_Les chiffres_

_Le spirituel_

_Le sexe opposé_"

Wendy leva un sourcil. "C'est quoi ce test?" pensa-t-elle

"_J'aime:_

_Être au centre de l'attention_

_Être seul_

_Ne rien faire_"

"_Pour vous:_

_Le mieux c'est plus_

_Le mieux c'est moins_

_Le mieux c'est rien_

_Le mieux c'est tout_"

"Quelqu'un m'explique…" fit Rogue

"Ah ces trucs psychologiques…" soupira Lisanna. Wendy souria.

"_Pour vous, rien ne vaut:_

_Les vacances_

_Le travail_

_Le sexe_

_L'amour_

_La religion_

_La mort._ "

"Mais c'est glauque!" s'écria Meldy

"Ils cherchent des médecins légistes…" répliqua Léon

"_La question que vous posez sans arrêt:_

_Pourquoi?_

_Comment?_

_Quand?_

_On y va?_

_Ça va?_

_C'est fini quand?_

_Suicide collectif?_"

"Mais qui a fait ce test!" s'écria Mirajane

"Un malade, ou un mec plein d'humour…" ironisa Laxus

_"Le travail, c'est:_

_Une source de problème_

_Une source de solution_

_Une source d'amis_

_Une source_"

"_On vous dit souvent:_

_Chut!_

_T'en penses quoi?_

_T'es libre ce soir?_

_Encore en retard!_"

"La 4 ne concerne personne…" plaisanta Bixrow

Lisanna tourna la tête, et lui tira la langue.

"Tu t'es sentie visée? Mais je n'ai mentionné personne." Continua le petit ami de cette dernière

"Bon, je sui souvent en retard, et alors? C'est juste que des fois j'ai _besoin _de prendre mon temps…"

Bixrow toussota, suggérant ce que la blanche ne voulait pas entendre, mais ne fit pas de commentaires.

"_Le travail c'est:_

_L'accomplissement d'une vie_

_De l'argent_

_Une obligation_

_Génial_

_Une majeure partie de votre temps_

_Chiant_"

"Personne ne cocherait la réponse 6, n'est-ce-pas?" fit Rogue

"_Si vous pouviez choisir entre être médecin:_

_Gynécologue, pour les femmes sexy_

_Vétérinaire, pour les animaux sympas et mignons_

_Ostéopathe, pour savoir masser_

_Podologue, pour toucher les pieds des gens_

_Ophtalmologue, pour choisir l'image que les myopes vont devoir fixer_

_Chez vous, c'est bien aussi, non?_"

"Ça devient de plus en plus bizarre…" fit Cana

"_L'alliance parfaite:_

_Internet + Filles_

_Solitude + Musique_

_Pétards + Amis_

_Café + WiFi_

_Livre + Soleil_

_Shopping + Argent_

_Famille + Diner_

_Temps + Lit Douillet_"

"_Mieux vaut travailler:_

_Au contact des autres_

_Seul_

_En petit groupe_

_À deux_"

Pour en finir avec le test en question, les deux amis durent choisir entre 3 images: un rond rouge, une ligne bleue ou un triangle vert

Ils cliquèrent en parfaite synchronisation sur le bouton "résultat"

Rogue lut le petit texte à voix haute: "Bravo, vous êtes….indécis! Même nous n'avons rien trouvé! Si vous êtes désespéré, devenez Hypnotiseur. Vous pourrez toujours vous persuader d'avoir réussi."

Wendy explosa de rire, la bouche grande ouverte, affichant une mine stupéfaite. Ses yeux se plissèrent, et contrairement à Lucy et Mirajane, qui prenait soin de leur expression, son visage exprima une véritable euphorie. Contemplant le visage de Rogue, tout surpris, elle se plia en deux, les yeux laissant couler une larme de rire, les sons ne sortant pas de sa gorge tant elle riait. Elle tapota le dos du brun.

"C'est pas grave, je suis sûre que t'as de l'avenir dans l'espionnage." s'exclama-t-elle, en référence à leur fameuse filature d'une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Il laissa échapper un grand sourire, lui rendant un clin d'œil. Léon, Lisanna, Bixrow et Cana s'amusèrent de leur nouvelle complicité, qui n'échappa aux yeux de Lucy. Devant cette petite, peu maquillée, les joues rouges, le dos courbé par le rire et les yeux en amandes, la blonde se demanda comment elle avait bien pu se retrouver là. Devant le regard amusé de Léon et sa petite sœur, la jumelle de Sting ne put s'empêcher un haussement de sourcils interrogateur et moqueur. Regard qui n'échappa à Wendy, qui, en voyant la tête dégoutée et la possessivité accaparante, ne réussit à retenir un rire. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Cette blonde, qui la jugeait depuis son petit coin, trop occupée par les apparences pour se permettre de rire, la prenait de haut? La DJ en était hilare.

Sting toussota et fit découvrir au monde sa personnalité cachée: "Félicitations, vous êtes...créateur de sites de rencontres! Rien de mieux que les filles et la technologie? Votre destin est tout tracé! En plus, vous pourrez toujours profiter de votre grade pour choisir les meilleures..."

"Créateur de sites de rencontres! Tiens, je n'y aurait jamais pensé, mais c'est pas mal!" s'écria Mirajane

"Disons que ça lui correspond bien." s'amusa Bixrow

"On voit toute l'estime que vous portez en moi!" s'indigna le blond.

"Mais non, on dit juste que c'est totalement fou à quel point ce truc t'a cerné." fit Rogue, railleur

"Moi je dis, c'est parfait. En plus, tu en profiteras pour me passer les bons tuyaux, et les beaux gars. C'est du tout benef!" s'exclama Cana

Les autres éclatèrent de rire, et Sting planta l'idée dans un coin de son cerveau. Après tout, pourquoi pas?

Plus tard dans la soirée, Wendy brancha son téléphone sur une enceinte et envoya la première chanson qui lui tomba sous les mains. Une chanson française, tiens, pourquoi pas? Même si cette langue commençait de plus en plus à la faire souffrir, qu'est ce que ça faisait _du bien_ de changer de l'anglais. Elle adorait sa langue natale, mais le fait que toutes les chansons 'à la mode' soient en américain typique l'ennuyait. En entendant les premières paroles, Meldy se rapprocha de la jeune fille.

(en français)

"Tu parles français?!" s'écria la rose

"Je me débrouille… Mais c'est vrai que tu es française! Lisanna m'en a parlé! Tu connais cette chanson?"

"À vrai dire, j'écoute surtout de l'anglais, mais c'est vrai que les titres comme ça font du bien. Ça me rappelle plein de trucs, et j'aime bien ça quand le pays me manque."

"Tu habitais où?" demanda Wendy

"Paris! Dans le 9e. Tu as déjà visité?"

"J'y suis allé pour des échanges avec d'autres classes. J'ai fait Lyon, Paris et une petite ville dans le Jura. Mais je suis allé 2 fois à Paris en plus, pour les vacances."

"Sympaaa! J'aurais adoré faire des échanges comme ça. À vrai dire, j'en ai fait un, en Allemagne. Tu ne vas jamais me croire, mais c'est là où j'ai rencontré Juvia! C'était ma correspondante, j'ai passé 3 semaines à Berlin avec elle, et elle est venue 3 semaines à Paris avec nos écoles. Depuis, on ne s'est jamais perdue de vue! C'était, allez, en 3e ? Peut-être seconde."

"Non?! C'est énorme! Et vous êtes venues ici exprès en même temps, ou c'était la grosse surprise?"

"Si, on avait quand même prévue ça. On se l'était promis." finit-elle, ponctuée d'un clin d'œil.

Autour d'elles, les conversations s'étaient progressivement éteintes. En effet, le dialogue des deux filles en français avait vite intrigué les autres, qui ne parlaient pas un mot de la langue, à part Juvia, qui, bien sûr, avait vite compris le sujet du dialogue.

"Vous parliez de quoi?" demanda Rogue

"Wendy parle super bien français! C'est génial non?" répondit Meldy "Tu as un accent génial." continua-t-elle

La jeune DJ sourit. Elle fit un petit signe à Rogue, et proposa un 'plan d'attaque' pour améliorer les chances du brun avec la française. Ils fixèrent un rendez-vous au midi suivant. À 11h, Wendy décida de rentrer. Elle avait cours tôt le lendemain. Elle fit la bise à tout le monde, échangea son numéro avec Lisanna, Meldy et Léon. Quand ses joues rencontrèrent celles de Lucy, elle lui murmura aux oreilles:

"Ton mascara coule, tu vérifieras."

La blonde sursauta et sortit un miroir de son sac, constatant que son visage parfait n'avait pourtant aucune trace de noir superflu. Wendy ne réussit qu'à moitié à retenir un rictus, et, quand elle ferma la porte, la dernière chose qu'elle vit fut le regard noir de la blonde.

Enfin, non. La dernière chose qu'elle aperçut fut le sourire de Rogue, avant de laisser le battement de la porte retomber.

* * *

><p>Et voilà! À la semaine prochaine pour une jolie suite. Vu que je vais être pas mal dans les transports (c'est le vacaaaaaaances!), je vais peut-être publier plus tôt que prévue.<p>

Une petite review? J'aime les reviews! Et même si je ne réponds pas à toutes, sachez que je les lis toutes et que chacune d'entre elles me booste un peu plus et me remplie de joie. Je vous aime!

Bisoous


	7. 2e Mercredi

Bijoooour!

Quelle idiote... Mais quelle idiote je suis! Je me fixe toujours comme limite de poster chaque dimanche, mais avec mon décalage horaire je poste lundi...

Je dois dire que je me suis bien amusée sur ce chapitre... J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi! J'adore introduire des méchants. Pardonnez-moi si vous êtes fans de Lucy. Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas mais il faut bien faire des choix parfois, non? Désolée également pour les clichés... Mais vous _savez_ que j'adore les clichés!

Comme d'habitude, aucun personnage de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient. Même si Wendy est totalement à l'opposé de son caractère dans le manga _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mercredi<em>**

"Non! Non, je ne comprends pas! C'est pourtant très clair! Je voulais 4 chambres de 4! Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué!"..." Comment ça, vous accueillez un groupe à ce moment là?! Qu'est ce que j'en ai a faire! Comment ça ils ont réservé avant! Raaah!" Mirajane poussa un cri et raccrocha brutalement sous les yeux narquois de son frère jumeau.

"Ils n'ont pas ce que tu voulais?" demanda innocemment le blanc

Le regard tueur de sa soeur remit ses blagues à leurs place. "Bon voyons comment on peut s'arranger autrement." proposa-t-il

"Mais c'était parfaaaaaait!" râla la jeune fille

"Oui mais c'est pas possible alors on se reconcentre!"

"Et si j'appelle Earan?"

"Tu ne va pas le déranger pour ça, et empêcher l'autre groupe de voyager. On va se débrouiller seuls."

Earan, leurs beau-père, était en autre propriétaire de grands casions et hôtels de luxe autour du monde. Un simple coup de fil aurait pu régler le problème, mais Léon décida de faire jouer son cerveau pour trouver une solution plus efficace. De toute facon, il n'aimait pas l'idée des chambres de 4. Un plus petit nombre, c'était mieux!

Il se pencha sur la feuille en face de lui, les noms des invités définitifs inscrits en belles lettres.

_Léon _

_Mirajane_

_Lisanna_

_Elfman_

_Juvia_

_Meldy_

_Grey _

_Laxus _

_Bixrow_

_Lucy_

_Natsu_

_Sting_

_Rogue _

_Cana_

_Wendy_

_Ever_

"Je ne comprend pas! C'était tellement parfait! Il faut repartir de zéro maintenant!"

"Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise? Ça va pas prendre tant de temps que ça à recréer des chambres, et puis de toute façon je n'aimais pas les chambres de 4. C'est moins confidentiel."

Un regard noir de Mirajane le remit à sa place.

"Bon, bon, d'accord. On s'y met?" demanda le jeune homme

En soupirant, la jeune fille se pencha sur son carnet noir.

"On a le droit à une seule chambre de 2 lits. J'aime pas les chambres de 2, personne ne s'amuse… Tu veux pas qu'on mette Lucy, Natsu, Ever et Elfman? Ils occupent 2 lits, et les chambres sont quand même grandes?" proposa Mirajane

"Ok, et puis c'est sympa d'être mixte. Pour la première chambre de garçons, on met Grey, Bixrow et moi?"

"Ah non! Tu es sans arrêt avec Grey! Rogue, Bixrow et toi, d'accord! Vous êtes déjà dans la même chambre."

"Quel tyran… Mais si tu veux. Du coup, ça donnera aussi Sting, Laxus et Grey? Mais Sting et Laxus aussi sont déjà dans la même chambre… C'est pas juuste!"

"Eh, le petit jaloux! Je m'en fiche, c'est moi l'organisatrice, c'est moi qui choisit!" Elle lui tira la langue et retourna comme si rien ne s'était passé sur la feuille.

"Sinon, pour les chambres des filles. C'est bien gentil d'inviter cette première année, mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où la placer…"

"Avec Lisanna et Cana. Elle s'entendais bien avec Lisa, et Cana est certainement la personne la mieux placée pour la mettre à l'aise."

"Ça me laisse avec Juju et Meldy! Parfait! Tu sais que parfois tu es très utile?"

"Parfois!?" s'écria-t-il

N'y faisant déjà plus attention, sa jumelle composait déjà le numéro de l'hôtel.

"Cette fois, ne me dites pas que c'est impossible. On prendra donc une chambre avec deux lits, et 4 avec 3 lits."

"…"

"Comment ça! Vous le faites exprès! C'est comme ça, et pas autrement!"

"…"

"Bon, mettez deux chambres avec 2 lits doubles et trois avec 3 lits alors…"

"…"

"Merci de votre _aide._" fit la jeune fille, particulièrement sur les nerfs.

"J'y vais!" s'enfuit Léon, connaissant le caractère explosif de sa sœur.

"N'ose même pas sortir de cette pièce!" hurla-t-elle

Il s'enfuit en courant, la blanche sur ses talons. Il renversa deux-trois élèves sur son chemin, entendant sa sœur s'époumoner en lui disant de s'arrêter. Il explosa de rire, en descendit les escaliers le plus rapidement possible.

Il croisa Juvia dans le hall, fit un petit signe. La bleue voulut l'arrêter mais aperçut Mirajane, essoufflée, le poursuivant. Hilare, elle ouvrit la porte à son ami et la referma devant la blanche. Elle reçut en échange un de ses fameux regard noir.

"Désolé, mais voyant ton expression, il a besoin de courir vite et loin." fit la bleue

"Quand je l'attraperais, il aura le droit à une bonne raclée." murmura Mirajane

Juvia l'observa courir après son frère, et, secouant la tête, retourna dans sa chambre raconter la scène à Meldy.

De leur côté, les deux jumeaux s'étaient arrêtés vers le cours de tennis, à court de souffle, rouges et fatigués.

"On a courut longtemps." fit remarquer Léon

"La faute à qui?" demanda Mirajane, mauvaise.

"Toi, qui n'a pas voulu arrêter de me suivre."

"Si tu avais stoppé ta course, je n'aurais pas continué!"

"Pourquoi tu as commencé à me suivre, d'ailleurs!" s'écria Léon

"Et toi, pourquoi tu t'es enfuis?"

"Tu ne réponds pas à ma question!"

"Et toi, tu ne réponds pas à la mienne!"

"Tu as eu peur de moi?"

"Comme si je pouvais avoir peur de ma sœur!"

"Et pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas, hein?!"

"Il suffit que je te pousse pour que tu tombes, enfin!"

"Ah oui? Essaye donc!"

"C'est toi qui aura demandé!"

Léon attrapa vivement les poignets de sa sœur, et, glissant ses pieds entre ses jambes, la poussa en croche-patte et l'envoya valser sur le sol.

"Hé!"

"Je t'avais prévenu!" s'amusa le jeune homme, victorieux.

"Tu m'a fait un croche-patte! C'est pas juste!"

"Mais toi, tu n'as pas pu te défendre!"

"Moi aussi, je peux te mettre à terre!" s'écria la jeune femme et attrapa son pied, le tordit tout en tirant sa chemise, amenant ainsi son frère à la rejoindre à terre.

"Vicieuse! Tu m'as tordu le pied!"

"Œil pour œil."

"Tricheuse."

"Vantard!"

"Pardon?!"

"Voilà ce que je fais aux hommes trop sûrs d'eux." Et elle le fit rouler afin de se retrouver sur lui. Une jambe de chaque côté de son torse, elle le dominait entièrement. Puis, ses deux mains s'amusèrent à torturer ses abdos en le chatouillant. Étant sa sœur, elle savait parfaitement où le toucher pour le faire réagir, et en profitait.

Malheureusement, leur position amenait à penser autre chose que deux frères et sœurs en pleine bataille. C'est une Mirajane à califourchon, la main sous sa chemise et ses longs cheveux cachant leurs deux visages que Wendy trouva dans l'herbe.

En voyant les deux, elle éclata de rire comme elle savait si bien le faire.

"Ça va les deux pervers?" demanda la jeune DJ entre deux gloussements

Comme sous un choc électrique, Mirajane se redressa d'un coup et aperçut entre deux mèches blanches le joli visage de la jeune fille, les jugeant de toute sa hauteur. La blanche mit quelques secondes à s'apercevoir de leur position. Elle se releva d'un coup.

"J'ai très envie de dire quelque chose du genre 'inceste' ou 'perversion' mais je suppose que, dans votre inoubliable bataille de chatouilles, vous n'aviez rien remarqué, alors je me tairais. Ah, j'oubliais ! Remerciez-moi de vous avoir surpris! De 1, ç'aurait été la honte de l'année et de 2, Léon était au bord du décès."

"Comme si ce n'était pas _déjà_ la honte..." murmura Mirajane

"Moi, au bord du décès!" s'écria Léon

"Bon je vois votre reconnaissance... En tout cas, bonne journée, et Léon, tu as de l'herbe dans les cheveux."

La DJ balança son sac par dessus son épaule et, ponctuant sa réplique d'un petit signe de la main, elle continua son chemin vers la salle 53 et son cours de "Relation ExtraUniverselle", qui consistait principalement à découvrir si les extraterrestres existaient et si oui on non on pouvait communiquer avec eux. Pour 1h30 de plus par semaine, Wendy s'était dit que, un cours comme ça, ça pouvait toujours servir. Et puis le nom était tellement incongru qu'elle l'avait coché sans même chercher à savoir pour quoi.

Arrivée dans la salle de cours, qui, contrairement aux grands amphithéâtres qui abritaient les cours généraux tel que Économie, Mathématiques, Littérature ou Physique, ressemblait aux vieilles pièces un peu décrépies des lycées ordinaires, Wendy s'affala sur une table vide au centre des rangées de bureaux, sachant que personne ne viendrais la déranger ici, le nombre d'étudiants de cette classe, tout niveaux confondus, n'allait pas au dessus de 15, et encore, ça c'était quand personne ne séchai. Le professeur, Bora, ne faisait jamais l'appel et laissait ses élèves aller et venir. Seul ce qu'il disait l'intéressait vraiment, et il était toujours ravi de voir que quelques personne appréciaient presque autant que lui sa passion. Il était également professeur de Philosophie.

Wendy patienta, les yeux dans le vague, pendant quelques minutes, désespérant d'être la seule à être venue. Peu de temps après la sonnerie retentissante, un pauvre garçon de première année un peu paumé, deux copines timides et une grande fille de seconde année s'installèrent en classe. Leur petit groupe fut donc réduit au nombre de 5 cette fois ci. Cette dernière élève s'installa à une place de la DJ, ce qui lui laissa le temps de l'observer. De longs cheveux blonds vénitiens, tendant vers le châtain, bouclaient dans son dos, pleins de volume. Avec ses lèvres pleines, un regard éternellement hautain et cynique souligné par de petites lunettes, elle avait confiance en elle et le montrait. Le vert était sa couleur de prédilection. Une tunique verte décolletée retenue par une ceinture et un leggings noir mettait en valeur ses fesses rebondies et ses seins plantureux. Très sportive, ses jambes en étaient musclées et ses épaules légèrement carrées. Il émanait d'elle une énergie étrange, mélange de puissance et de dédain. L'apparition l'interpella.

"Wendy, hein? Je suis Ever Green."

"On se connait?"

"Pas encore. Mais vu que tu va faire parti du voyage organisé pas les Strauss, on va vite apprendre à s'apprécier. Je suis la petite amie d'Elfman, le frère de Léon, Lisanna et Mirajane. Je suis une amie de Lucy."

Wendy grimaça.

"J'ai vite compris que ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre vous... Ce que je comprends. Elle fait cette impression à tout le monde. Même si j'ai comme l'impression que tu n'est pas du genre de celle qu'elle va laisser tranquille... Bref, on se voit dans deux semaines à Miami." Et la jeune femme partit s'installer seule à l'autre bout de la salle, sans avoir attendu une réponse de Wendy. Cette dernière se rappela de la raison pour laquelle Ever faisait partie de ce cours: elle était passionnée par les fées. Elle rêvait de savoir si ces créatures vivaient oui ou non, et si oui, pourquoi pas sur une autre planète.

Wendy commença à attendre le professeur en pensant à cette idée se fées, quand elle se retourna et croisa le regard des deux filles de son niveau, Gémi et Mini, qui la fixait, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. Pendant une fraction de seconde, la DJ se demanda ce que ces deux cruches avaient pu voir ou entendre. Ce fut le mot entendre qui la fit réagir. EVER! Le voyage des Strauss était select, et elle n'avait en aucun cas l'intention d'en parler à qui que ce soit des gens de son niveau. De toute façons, la seule fille de la division qui lui avait parlé récemment était Flare, et pas pour dire des choses particulièrement agréables.

Mini la fixa. "_Wendy_?" Son amie répliqua: "Le StraussTrip? _Sérieusement_?"

La jeune fille voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais ses légendaire répliques restèrent coincées dans sa gorge. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais aucun son ne voulut bien en sortir. Les deux filles devant elle, la bouche grande ouverte et les jambes tremblantes firent monter le stress chez la DJ. Ses paupières battirent plus vite, et une boule de nerfs commença à monter dans sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux, espérant récupérer ses moyens pour renchérir. Quand elle les rouvrit, les deux amies sortaient de la classe avant même que le professeur soit arrivé. Elle s'interdit de leur courir après, mais ne put se résoudre à rester en cours. Elle laissa Ever avec le pauvre garçon. Attrapant son sac d'un geste, elle se rua dehors. Alors qu'elle mettait le pied en dehors de la pièce, une silhouette attira son attention. Juste derrière l'entrebâillement se tenait une belle blonde. Lucy.

"Coucou! Oh, zut, tes petites amies sont jalouses maintenant... Je suppose que la grande patronne ne va pas tarder à venir vers toi... Flare, c'est ça? J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait quelques petits accrochages entre elle et toi... J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave!"

Wendy s'arrêta. "C'est quoi ce délire?"

"Oh, ça? C'est pour le coup du maquillage de l'autre jour. Je n'aime pas les petites joueuses, surtout quand elles se croient supérieures. Juste un petit avertissement, comme ça. Allez, retourne dans ta chambre et loupe ton cours de paumé pour aujourd'hui. Bisous bisous."

Elle lui tapota le dos et la poussa vers le bâtiment principal. Wendy attrapa sa main dans son dos, et la tordit, arrachant un petit cri à sa propriétaire.

"Ne me touche pas. Et je suis sûre que ta copine Ever va être ravie d'être manipulée de la sorte... Quoique ce n'est peut-être pas la première fois." Et la brune retourna vers le dortoir.

Lucy se retourna et observa son amie dans le cadre de la porte.

"Ever! Ça va?"

"T'évite les coups comme ça. Je veux pas être mêlées à tes magouilles. Tu me préviens. J'aime pas trop tes attaques dans le dos comme ça, surtout quand c'est moi que tu utilises."

"C'était rieeen! Elle reviendra pas, je te promets, c'était la seule occasion et je ne recommencerais pas."

"Je te crois pour cette fois. Retourne d'où tu viens."

Lucy fit un grand sourire à la jeune femme et se retourna, se dirigeant vers son prochain cours.

"Et pour info, je fais aussi partie de ce que tu appelle ce cours de paumés. Alors retiens tes propos."

"Tu n'es pas paumée, tu es trop intelligente." la complimenta son amie de loin.

"Pas assez pour remarquer tes magouilles... Me parlez de Wendy juste avant les cours et du voyage... J'aurais du savoir ce qu'elle manigançais... Quelle cruche je fais parfois." murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Ever repensa aux dernières paroles de la première année. 'Quoique ce n'est peut-être pas la première fois...'

Wendy courut dans sa chambre. Quelle ordure, quelle tordue cette fille! Maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre les rumeurs qui circulent. Elle s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir répondu à ces deux idiotes quand elle aurait pu!

"Tu as entendu? C'est Wendy la 16e du StraussTrip. _Wendy_ quoi!"

"Nooon?"

"Siiii! C'est Gémi qui me l'as dit!"

"Mais elle tient ça d'où?"

"Une des amies des Strauss lui parlait de l'organisation!"

"Oh mon Dieu! Il _faut _que j'en parle à Aqua!"

De: Libra À: Aquarius

_-Wendy est la 16__e__ des Strauss!_

De: Aquarius À: Libra

_-Comment c'est POSSIBLE!_

De: Libra À: Aquarius

_-Info de Gémi, confirmée._

De: Aquarius À: Libra

_-Faut que j'en parle à Lyra_

Aquarius se dépêcha d'écrire sur un papier pour le passer à sa voisine de 3 rangs derrière elle.

_Wendy dans le Strauss Trip! T'y crois? Fais passer_

Quand le mot arriva dans les mains de Lyra, la jeune fille ouvrit grand la bouche et, en plein cours de maths, fit vite tourner le mot jusqu'aux mains de Scorpio.

De: Scorpio À: Cancer

_-Wendy à Miami avec les Strauss… _

De: Cancer À: Scorpio

_-Confirmé?_

De: Scorpio À: Cancer

_-Par Aquarius. Ma copine sait tout ;)_

De: Cancer À: Scorpio

_-Lol_

Cancer enfonça son coude dans le ventre de son voisin Sagittarius.

"Wendy pars en vacs avec les Strauss de seconde."

"Noon!"

"Si, fait passer l'info!"

Le jeune homme tourna la tête et se pencha vers sa voisine, Aries.

"Fait passer: Wendy en vacs avec les gens aux cheveux blancs."

"Avec ses grands-parents?"

"Mais non, le clan, tu sais, les Strauss!"

"Aah! Ok."

De: Aries À: Virgo

_-Wendy dans la secte des Strauss_

De: Virgo À: Aries

_-Tu veux dire le StraussTrip?_

De: Aries À: Virgo

_-C'est le nom de la secte?_

De: Virgo À: Aries

_-Tu me désespères_

De: Virgo À: Taurus

_-T'es avec __Caprico_

De: Taurus À: Virgo

_-Yep, pourquoi?_

De: Virgo À: Taurus

_-Dis lui que si il voit Flare, il faut lui dire que Wendy fait désormais parti du StrausstTrip_

De: Taurus À: Virgo

_-C'est confirmé cette info?_

De: Virgo À: Taurus

_- Bien sûr!_

De: Taurus À: Virgo

_-Par qui?_

De: Virgo À: Taurus

_-Aries qui le tient de Sagittarius qui l'as entendu de Cancer qui le sait de Scorpio à qui Lyra à parlé en le sachant de Aquarius qui le tient de Libra qui en a entendu parlé via Gémi. Et c'est Gémi et Mini qui ont entendu une seconde qui fait partie du voyage qui parlait à Wendy de l'organisation. _

De: Taurus À: Virgo

_-Ça m'a l'air clean. Tu sais, quand ça passe par trop de personne, on est jamais sûr de rien. _

De: Virgo À: Taurus

_-Grave. Bon, tu lui en parles, hein!_

De: Taurus À: Virgo

_-Elle est à côté de moi, je le fais tout de suite. À plus!_

"C'est Wendy, la 16e personne du voyage que personne ne connaît." fit Taurus à Caprico et Flare

"Pardooooooon!" Son visage se décomposa. "Quand j'ai demandé à Lucy Eucliffe de _m'avoir _cette place, elle m'a répondu qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème et le jour d'après, elle me dit qu'une fille de mon niveau était déjà inscrite, et qu'elle n'avait rien put faire! En plus elle a refusé de me donner son nom. Je croyais avoir été claire avec cette petite cruche de Wendy en lui disant de dégager le passage des Strauss… Elle va le regretter."

"C'est une tête brulée. Si tu fais du rentre-dedans, ça ne va rien changer." proposa Caprico, dans son éternel expression blasée.

"Toi, ta gueule, on ne t'as rien demandé!" s'écria la jeune fille

"Vas-y! Vas la voir tout de suite, et fonce lui dedans! Montre-lui qui est la meilleure!" s'écria Taurus

"T'as raison, faut rétablir l'ordre des choses le plus vite possible, et qu'elle me donne cette place sans attendre. J'y vais!" Et Flare fonça, à son habitude, sans réfléchir, cherchant juste à montrer sa supériorité sans rien préparer.

Arrivée devant la porte de sa concurrente, la rousse frappa délicatement à la porte.

"Oui?" fit une voix derrière

Elle ouvrit le battant et, le refermant d'un grand coup de pied, entra dans la chambre. Wendy semblait l'attendre. Assise sur son lit, elle se releva.

"Si ce n'est pas cette chère Flare Corona. Que fait tu donc ici?"

"Tu le sais très bien, petite pute. Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour avoir cette invitation? Tu as couché avec Sting Eucliffe? C'est ça? Je pensais beaucoup de choses mal de toi, mais pas que tu tomberais aussi bas… Ou alors c'est avec Léon Strauss que tu as fait ça?"

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Tu es venue m'insulter gratuitement? Ou tu veux quelque chose?"

"Je veux que tu dises gentiment à Mirajane et sa sœur Lisanna que tu ne pourras malencontreusement pas venir, et que tu as donc proposée à ton amie Flare de prendre ta place."

"_Comme si c'était crédible. _Mon _amie _Flare? Celle contre laquelle Léon m'a défendue? Et de toute façon c'est trop tard. J'ai déjà dit oui."

Une lueur rouge s'alluma dans les yeux de la rousse. Elle se rapprocha de sa rivale.

"Tu cherche quoi en faisant ça? À te faire des amis? Te rendre _populaire _? Mais tu es si ridicule. Personne n'y croit. Tu es juste une pauvre petite fille seule qui essaye de se faire désirer et jalouser de ses camarades."

"Au niveau de la jalousie, j'ai plutôt bien réussit, non? Tu es rouge de colère que ce soit moi, l'amie des secondes, plutôt que toi. Et être populaire? Même si ça ne m'intéresse pas, on dirait que c'est arrivé malgré moi! Regarde toi: en à peine une demi-heure, toute l'école est au courant que c'est moi qui pars en vacances de rêves pendant la Toussaint. Tout le monde parle de moi. Mais ne regrette rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout le monde parle aussi de toit. Ou plutôt, tout le monde parle déjà de ta réaction quand tu auras appris la nouvelle: Wendy te surpasse, et elle n'a même pas chercher à draguer qui que ce soit pour y arriver. Parce que moi, je me rappelle que la fille qui s'est fait faussement draguer par Léon Strauss aurait été prête à lui sauter dessus. Ce que je n'ai pas fait. Tu te rappelle?" Elle commença à imiter une voix ridicule et clichée de pimbêche "LE Léon Strauss? Oui, c'est bien moi, c'est Flare!"

"Tu vois comme tu es ridicule! Moi au moins, j'en aurais profité! Parce que ces mecs là, si tu ne couche pas avec, ils te dises au revoir deux jours après!"

"Alors c'est moi la pute? Ou c'est toi maintenant?"

"Je…"

"Et pour info, c'est le contraire. Si tu couche avec un mec comme Sting le premier soir, tu peux être sûre qu'il ne se rappelera pas de ta tête ni de ton prénom le lendemain. Donc allez, vas-y, sonne à sa porte, il t'acceuillerat sans problème. Sauf que le lendemain, quand tu seras devant sa chambre, il y aura une autre fille à ta place… Maintenant, cette invit, tu peux te la foutre où je penses, et te barrer. Parce que j'aime pas qu'on m'insulte, qu'on me menace, et qu'on néglige mes nouveaux potes."

"On verras bien qui partiras à la fin." Finit Flare, rageuse.

"Ouais, on verras bien. Et on verras aussi bien de qui les gens parle cette semaine. Mon petit doigt me dit que ce ne seras pas toi, la favorite, ces temps ci… Mais ne soit pas triste… Tu pourras toujours être le coup d'un soir de mes meilleurs amis. Allez, salut."

Sur ces dernières paroles, Wendy alla ouvrir la porte galament à son invitée. En sachant que cette histoire était loin d'être terminée. Surtout quand elle vit qui les avait écouté derrière la porte. C'est avec une mine amusée et moqueuse qu'elle suivit du regard la chevelure blonde se fondre dans la foule.

* * *

><p>Une petite review?<p>

Qu'est ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre? Est-ce que cette fic évolue bien? mal? bizarrement? Est-ce que tout ça avance trop vite? lentement?

Merci encore de me lire et me soutenir dans cette histoire. C'est ma première longue fic, et plus je poste, plus j'ai envie de continuer (bon, je vais pas vous gaver non plus)!

Petit message à Lauréline: Je n'ai pas encore placé notre pari, mais ça viens, promis ;)


	8. 2e Dimanche

Bonjour au monde!

Je voudrais d'abord m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe du dernier chapitre... Je ne me suis pas relue, et on voit le résultat.

Premier pairing aujourd'hui! Yataaaa! J'espère que je ne vous décevrez pas... (la conviction)

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dimanche midi<em>**

"Non."

"Mais pourquoi! Ça doit bien faire une journée entière que tu es enfermée dans cette chambre… Tu ne veux vraiment pas prendre l'air?"

"Je suis très bien dans cette chambre, et je n'ai aucune envie de prendre l'air pendant une après-midi avec toi, surtout pour t'accompagner dans ton stupide projet!"

"Mais ça va être fuuun!"

"Merci, mais sans moi."

"Tu es la seule qi puisse m'aider! Je t'en supplie!"

"Huuum, laisse moi réfléchir… Non."

"S'il-te-plaaaaaait!"

"Tu ne veux pas aller embêter quelqu'un d'autre?"

"C'est toi qu'il me faut."

"Je ne suis pas de cet avis."

"Tant pis, je te kidnappe."

Rogue renversa la chaise de la jeune fille, la fit tomber au sol et attendit le cri. Qui ne vint pas.

"Ça va?"

"C'était quoi ce plan? Comme je ne veux pas, tu essaye de me tuer?"

Mais plutôt que de répondre, le jeune homme décida de passer aux méthodes plus…efficaces. Il débrancha l'ordinateur de sa nouvelle amie, attrapa son col et la traina sur le sol jusqu'à la sortie, malgré ses cris et coups de pieds.

"Bon, bon, ça va, je t'accompagne, lâche-moi TOUT DE SUITE!" finit Wendy en criant.

"Tu deviens raisonnable! Prends ton sac, je fais le guet devant ta porte."

Le ponctuant d'un sourire mauvais, la DJ envoya un regard assassin à la Mirajane au jeune homme. Elle fourra en quelques secondes sa trousse magique, ses clés, son téléphone, son casque et son porte-monnaie ainsi qu'une écharpe dans son petit sac polochon noir. Ah oui, la trousse magique: trousse qui contient tout ce dont une fille peut avoir besoin, allant du mascara aux mouchoirs en passant par les Dolipranes, des chewing-gums à la menthe, des élastiques et stylos. Les maniaques y ajouteront du gel antiseptique. Les connectés y fourreront un petit chargeur à distance, et leurs câbles importants. Et Wendy trainait avec elle des boules quies en plus, au cas où les conversations l'ennuie.

"Je suis prête, monsieur le dictateur…" fit-elle en sortant de sa chambre, les yeux maquillés, un petit short blanc, un débardeur et une chemise à carreaux sur les épaules.

"Yeah! On y va!"

"Mais pourquoi t'es excité à ce point _là_?" s'inquiéta Wendy

"Je passe mon dimanche avec une amie en ville, et je sens bien qu'on va s'éclater."

"C'est très joli dit comme ça, mais j'ai bien peur de connaître _exactement_ le programme…" marmonna la jeune fille

"Pourquoi être si négative!" sourit le jeune homme

"Mais non, tout va bien." renchérit la DJ, dans une expression qui mélangeait hypocrisie et fausse joie

Wendy soupira. Elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers son nouvel ami.

"La perversioooon" chantonna-t-elle

"La ferme."

Wendy adorait Rogue, vraiment, mais son obsession commençait vite à la…saouler. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec le brun. Si il était au départ du genre timide, son caractère cynique et gamin ressortait facilement. Passionné de musique, il avait vite trouvé de nombreux points communs avec Wendy. Il jouait énormément à la batterie et chantait à quelques occasions. La jeune DJ lui avait bien proposé de l'enregistrer avec elle, mais sa timidité l'avait poussé à refuser, ce que la jeune fille avait bien l'intention de faire changer. Discutant de tout et rien, de leurs amis, du nouveau groupe de Wendy, des embrouilles avec les premières années, des aventures de Sting, du caractère de Lucy, des vacances, du soleil, de sport, de boissons boostées à la caféine, de sucreries, d'avenir, des cours et autres, les deux étaient vite devenus amis. Wendy avait trouvé en lui un allié contre la vacheries de la rousse et la blonde. Rogue avait vu en elle une aide pour sa conquête de Meldy.

Meldy… La raison de la présence des deux compères ici d'ailleurs. Cette jolie fille aux cheveux roses semblait attirer de nombreux hommes. Et Rogue avait trouvé particulièrement amusant de suivre la jeune fille et son groupe d'amies. Wendy trouvait ça ridicule, et essayait de convaincre Rogue de simplement l'inviter à prendre un café. Mais le brun était tout excité de jouer à l'agent secret, espérant découvrir des choses inconnues sur son aimée.

"Tu es vraiment ridicule… Tu en apprendrais beaucoup plus sur Meldy en lui parlant pendant une demi-heure qu'en la suivant toute une journée."

"Oui, mais de cette manière, je peux aussi m'assurer que personne ne l'attaque."

"Arrête avec ton blabla, avoue juste que jouer le rôle de James Bond en version bas-de-gamme t'amuse comme un gamin."

La seule répartie qu'il trouva fut un grand sourire, qui ne confirma que plus les soupçons de Wendy.

"Et explique moi pourquoi tu as tant besoin de moi? Parce que le coup du 'tu as besoin de prendre l'air' ne marche pas pendant plus de 5 minutes."

"Tu me fais rire. Voilà la raison. Contente?"

"J'ai peur de la façon dont tu me considère humoristique, mais merci."

"Et puis il faut bien quelqu'un pur surveiller mes arrières si un psychopathe se pointe."

*facepalm de Wendy*

* * *

><p>"J'AVAIS DIT À LAXUS DE LE FAIRE!" hurlait Mirajane<p>

"Tu veux pas te calmer?" tenta Grey

"ME CALMER?!"

"Mirajane, vas bois un verre d'eau, et ne crie pas si fort." proposa Juvia

"JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE BOIRE! ET JE NE CRIE PAAAAAS!"

"Désolé de te contredire, mais mes oreilles saignent…" s'amusa Grey

"LA FERME!"

"Ce n'est pas si important, enfin…" fit Juvia

"SIIIIIIII !"

"Yo, Mira, ça va?" entra Laxus

"PAUVRE CON!"

"Apparemment non…" fit remarquer le grand blond

"JE T'AVAIS DEMANDÉ DE T'EN OCCUPER!"

"De quoi?"

"MAIS T'ES SÛR QUE T'AS UN CERVEAU? PU****IN!"

"Wo, on descend d'un cran. Qu'est ce que j'ai oublié de si important?"

_"D'imprimer les billets!"_

"Dieu merci, elle a arrêté de hurler." murmura Grey

"Laxus merci plutôt…" ricana Juvia

La bataille faisait toujours rage auprès des deux personnages les plus influents des deuxièmes années.

"Mais le voyage est dans 2 semaines! On a tooout le temps." soupira le blond

"Non, on a pas tout le temps! J'ai d'autres choses à organiser, moi! Je ne vais pas attendre deux jours qu'un flemmard appuie sur un bouton pour mettre sur papier la preuve physique de notre voyage!"

"Ok, attends, bouge pas d'ici, j'arrive."

Mirajane le jugea et se figea, le bout du pied tapant nerveusement contre le sol. Les regards de Juvia et Grey étaient rivés sur elle. On pouvait lire dans leurs yeux deux choses: "Faites qu'elle ne recommence pas." et "Oh mon Dieu c'est fini…"

"Quoi?" fit la blanche, sur la défensive. Son ton agressif paralysa les deux pauvres amis, qui n'osèrent faire un mouvement jusqu'au retour de Laxus, tout sourire et fier.

"Voilàààà!" chantonna le blond

Mirajane se jeta dans ses bras. "Merciiiiii ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point toute cette organisation me _stresse_."

"J'imagine… Et si tu laissais le reste à Lisanna?" proposa-t-il

"Pas question! Elle serait capable de demander des draps bleus au lieu de blancs!"

Laxus secoua la tête mais n'osa pas un commentaire. 'Quelle énergumène… Elle prévoit tout jusqu'à la couleur des draps… Mais attends, c'est l'hôtel qui s'occupe des draps! Mon Dieu, cette fille est vraiment aussi folle à lier que je pensais! Elle va appeler le concierge pour vérifier que les draps sont blancs!' pensa-t-il

Et le blond éclata de rire. Il surprit le regard étonné de Grey et lui chuchota en bougeant les lèvres de vite dégager, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir, suivit de Juvia. Mirajane toujours sur son torse, il ébouriffa ses cheveux.

"Faudra que tu te repose un jour." fit-il

"Pas le temps" marmonna-t-elle en souriant

* * *

><p>Rogue fronça des sourcils quand il aperçut qui venait tenir compagnie à sa douce.<p>

"Sting… qu'est-ce qu'il fout là?"

"Il est peut-être venu draguer Meldy." lui susurra Wendy

Devant la grimace dégoutée du brun, elle éclata de rire. "Non, sérieusement, il est sûrement venu dire bonjour à son amie, chose que tu aurais dû faire depuis longtemps!"

"Je t'ai déjà exposé mes raisons!" s'énerva Rogue

"Tes _mauvaises_ raisons?"

"C'est pas la question. Qu'est ce que mon idiot de meilleur ami fait ici?"

"Rien dont tu ai à t'inquiéter." le rassura Wendy

"Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est surtout qu'il nous repère…"

"Et puis même, on s'en fiche. Nous sommes juste venus nous balader et nous sommes, tiens donc, tombés sur vous!"

"Je ne sais pas mentir. Et lui as un 7e sens sur ce genre de choses."

"7e?"

"Son 6e c'est de trouver les filles les plus belles de la division. Tu sais comment il a rencontré Cana et Mirajane?"

"En draguant l'une d'elle?"

"Comment as-tu deviné?" fit-il, ironique

"Et en réfléchissant un minimum, je suppose que c'était Mirajane.

"Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça?"

"Elle lui as sûrement flanqué une belle baffe, ce qui l'a fait rire, et il s'est fait des amies. Je devine que les seules filles avec qui il passe plus d'une nuit sont celles ayant assez de caractère pour lui dire non ou les plus timides qui s'enfuient en courant."

"Bien dit! Et de quelle catégorie fais-tu partie?"

"Je suis celle qui va vite devoir lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas intéressée."

"C'est vrai qu'il t'a embrassé la dernière fois…"

"Pourquoi tout le monde me parle de lui!"

"Et toi, pourquoi t'es sur la défensive à son sujet?"

Wendy ouvrit la bouche, prête à le rembarrer, mais ne trouva rien à lui répondre. Comme un poisson, elle resta les lèvres grandes ouvertes pendant 2 secondes. Puis, essayant de sauver son semblant de dignité, ferma la bouche et réfléchit.

"Je ne suis pas sur la défensive. J'essaye juste de faire comprendre aux gens de me lâcher avec lui."

"Tu vois, toi non plus, tu ne sais pas mentir."

Elle le fusilla du regard. En tournant la tête, elle aperçut ledit Sting, le regard dans leur direction. Elle remua doucement des lèvres.

"Sting nous regarde. Mensonges dans quelques secondes, ou on s'enfuis."

Le brun se figea. "On cours!" chuchota-il

Les deux détalèrent dans la rue opposée. Par malchance, le blond étant curieux et les suivit. Quand Rogue entendit des bruits de pas, il chercha du regard un échappatoire. Ses yeux tombèrent bien vite sur une petite porte entre-ouverte, qui semblait de la taille d'un placard à balais. Il attrapa Wendy par la main et s'élança dans l'ouverture. Malheureusement, dans son examen rapide et lointain de la petite pièce, il avait oublié un détail crucial. Ils étaient deux.

"Je reste dehors et je le détourne?" proposa Wendy

"Pas question. On va tenir à deux si on se serre. Et puis de toute façon, ça ne va pas durer longtemps."

Wendy rougit quand elle observa le petit espace, mais entra et ferma rapidement la porte. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le brun, leurs corps sur le point de se toucher. Malgré son assurance extérieure, la jeune fille piqua un fard quand elle sentit l'odeur ambrée et suave de son ami sur sa peau.

"Tu portes du parfum?" demanda-t-elle doucement

"Oui, un peu. C'est du cuir. Tu aimes?"

"Je… Oui, c'est sympa."

"Tant mieux"

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Wendy regarda par le trou de la serrure si Sting tournait encore dans la rue. Quand elle aperçut la tignasse blonde à quelques mètres de leur cachette, elle fut prise de frisson. Malgré le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'horreur de la situation si le jeune homme les retrouvait ici. La seule lumière de la pièce sortant de la serrure, le placard était entièrement sombre, si bien que la jeune fille se croyait immergée dans un film d'épouvante bas de gamme.

"Il nous cherche…"

"Merde."

Un ange passa.

"Il va falloir attendre… Et pas question de ressortir avant qu'il soit partit." fit Rogue

Wendy n'osa pas bouger. Elle venait subitement de prendre conscience de sa situation. Elle était enfermée, dans le noir, avec un homme de seconde année, amoureux d'une autre fille, et terriblement sexy. Elle se demanda si le brun se rendait compte de leur condition. Puis, elle se remémora ses dernières paroles. Pas question de ressortir avant qu'il soit partit… C'est sûr que si il les voyait descendre de ce placard, il aurait des doutes quand à leurs intentions.

Essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à Sting ouvrant la porte, elle se concentra sur leur position. Mauvaise idée. La tête contre son torse, Wendy se mit à rougir comme une tomate bien mûre. D'ailleurs, elle remarqua que son compagnon de cellule n'en menait pas large non plus. Les yeux fixés sur un point au plafond, il essayait d'éviter son regard et aurait certainement préféré croiser ses bras plutôt que de les tenir à quelques millimètres des hanches de son amie.

Pour la première fois, Wendy remarqua les abdos phénoménaux du jeune homme. Comparables à ceux de Sting ou Laxus, pourtant joueurs de basket pros. Elle essaya de visualiser le visage du brun. Ses cheveux ébène en bataille et ses yeux noirs rieurs. Son nez aquilin, ses lèvres fines et ce grain de beauté juste au dessus du sourcil. Wendy secoua la tête.

"Mais à quoi je pense…" se sermonna-t-elle mentalement

Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête pour vérifier si ses pensées idylliques correspondaient à la réalité. Quand elle redressa son menton pour contempler son ami, elle ne se doutait pas une seconde que lui aussi la surveillait.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et leurs nez s'entrechoquèrent. Wendy plongea son regard dans le sien, noir d'encre. Puis, n'y tenant plus, elle attrapa sa nuque et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Rogue sentit un souffle chaud contre le sien. Il goûta les lèvres de Wendy, tremblante, contre les siennes. Il inhala le parfum doux et boisé de son amie. Sans réfléchir, il chercha à approfondir le baiser. D'un geste, il plaqua le corps de la jeune fille contre le mur. Hâtivement, il s'empara de la lèvre inférieure de la jeune fille, lui arrachant un gémissement. Celle-ci répondait à ses baisers, leurs langues tourbillonnant en une danse sensuelle. La jeune fille entremêla ses doigts dans les cheveux de Rogue, dans une tentative désespérée de le rapprocher encore plus près d'elle. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et, pendant plus d'une minute, leurs corps entrèrent en fusion. L'expérience s'arrêta bien vite. Quand la jeune fille se sépara des lèvres de son ami pour reprendre son souffle, son cerveau rentra en mouvement. Elle reprit ses esprits, et se rendit compte de sa situation. Pendant un dixième de secondes, elle fut tentée de reprendre où elle en était. Mais sa conscience, cette peste, la ramena à la raison. Elle fixa le brun, s'empressa de détacher ses doigts de sa nuque, et sortit en courant de la minuscule pièce.

Rogue se figea. Sauf sa main, qui vint se placer sur sa joue de manière violente. Il se donna une belle claque.

"Qu'est-ce que je fais, bordel…" pensa-t-il

Il sortit en courant du misérable placard, et partit à la poursuite de Wendy. Sans succès. La jeune fille s'était déjà enfuie. Rogue décida de se rafraichir les idées, et n'osa pas rentrer à l'université dans l'immédiat. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait remarqué Sting, dans la cage d'escalier de l'immeuble. Et ç'aurait été bien trop facile si il n'avait rien vu. Le blond retrouva Meldy, et rentra en voiture en sa compagnie. Mais en repensant aux évènements, il se jura quelque chose: n'en parler à personne serait bien plus intéressant.

* * *

><p>Allongée sur son lit, Wendy se répétait pour la centième fois que c'était complètement idiot. Oui, bon, elle s'était littéralement jetée sur Rogue. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire, n'est-ce pas? Après tout, elle avait également embrassé Sting, et personne n'en avait fait un plat. Bon, si, les gens en avaient fait un plat. Mais elle n'était pas en couple avec le blond pour autant! Une voix intérieure lui souffla qu'elle n'avait pas roulé une pelle au blond dans un placard étroit et noir.<p>

"Dégage de mon cerveau! On t'a pas demandé ton avis!" cria t-elle dans sa chambre. Malheureusement, la porte s'ouvrit au même moment. La jeune fille se redressa d'un coup.

"Coucou!" La tête de Lisanna passa dans l'entrebâillement de la pièce. "Y a quelqu'un avec toi? Je peux repasser plus tard si tu veux."

"Non, non, je suis seule."

"Ah bon? J'ai cru entendre une voix… Enfin bon, rien d'important… Ça va?"

Wendy ne jugea pas utile de préciser qu'elle s'engueulait avec elle-même à voix haute. "Oui, ça va. Et toi? Qu'est ce qui t'amène?"

"Je t'ai vu courir comme une dératée dans ta chambre, et je me suis dit que quelque chose était arrivé. Et le fait que tu parles toute seule m'inquiète encore plus…"

La jeune DJ laissa échapper un petit rire. "Je…non, pas grand chose."

Lisanna ferma la porte et s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit. Wendy trouva étrange qu'une fille à qui elle avait parlé 2 fois vienne vérifier son état d'esprit. Encore plus étrange, ladite fille ne croyait pas à ses paroles… Elle savait qu'elle avait du mal à être crédible dans ses mensonges, Rogue venait de lui en parler. Rogue…

Wendy rougit subitement, se décrédibilisant encore plus aux yeux de Lisanna. Les couleurs sur son visage n'échappèrent pas à la blanche.

"Bon, je viens d'en avoir la confirmation: il s'est passé quelque chose. Et tu peut être certaine que je ne quitterais pas cette chambre tant que tu n'auras pas vidé ton sac."

"Tu te rends compte qu'on s'est parlé, je ne sais pas, 2 fois en tout dans notre vie… Pourquoi je te raconterais tout mes secrets?"

"Déjà, là, ça fait 3 fois. Ensuite, tu as ma parole, je ne répèterais rien à personne. Enfin, tu peux déjà me considérer comme une amie. Et si aucune de ces réponses ne te conviens, je t'envoie Mirajane."

La peur passa dans les yeux de Wendy. "Mais c'est rien d'important, je te jure! Ça ne sert à rien!"

"Si ça te mets dans un état pareil, c'est pas rien…"

"Bon, d'accord. Je…"

Mais la jeune fille ne put finir sa phrase. La porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois en deux minutes, laissant apparaitre le visage de Rogue.

"Wendy, il faut qu'on parle. Je suis tellement…"

Mais le jeune homme ne finit pas sa phrase, en apercevant que son amie n'était pas seule. La présence de Lisanna le fit rougir, et il claqua la porte précipitamment, restant dans le couloir.

Le visage de Wendy avait viré à un beau pourpre clair, et ses doigts s'évertuaient à s'emmêler les uns les autres, dans un tic de nervosité.

"Alors là, si il n'y a rien à dire, je deviens sénile…" soupira la blanche

"Ça pourrait être une probabilité." fit Wendy, qui n'avait à la base pas du tout prévu de raconter sa vie. Les froncements de sourcils de Lisanna la mire mal à l'aise. En y réfléchissant, qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien changer, d'en parler ou pas! Elle prit Lisanna au pied de la lettre, en priant pour qu'elle tienne sa langue.

"Si je te raconte, tu n'en parles à _personne_. Même pas à Rogue." menaça la première.

"Juré."

"Je suppose que tu as compris que ça concerne ledit Rogue…" La blanche aquiesça. "On traine pas mal ensemble depuis quelques temps. Je l'aide avec une fille qu'il aime." En voyant les yeux illuminés de Lisanna, elle secoua la tête. "Et non, je ne dirais pas son nom. Bref, on était en pleine filature." L'expression d'incompréhension de Lisanna la poussa à mieux expliquer. "Je sais… Soit Rogue est un gros gamin, ce que je pense qui est le plus probable, soit l'auteur de cette fic a trouvé que la situation était plus favorable à une scène entre nous. Bref, toujours est-il que nous suivions cette fille, et que, quand Sting l'a rejoint, Rogue a décidé de _se cacher_. Encore une idée ridicule. Il m'a attiré dans un placard à balais d'une petit cour d'immeuble, placard minuscule, noir et étroit, en essayant d'éviter Sting."

"Heu…"

En y réfléchissant deux secondes, Wendy trouva la démarche de son camarade très perverse, au final… "Je sais, j'explique mal les choses. Donc, nous sommes retrouvés serrés dans cette pièce, et je…j'ai…disons que…"

"Tu l'as embrassé." finit Lisanna

"Voilà." fit Wendy, honteuse. "Et après je me suis enfuie."

Le silence se fit pendant quelques secondes, qui parurent des heures à Wendy.

"C'est tout?" demanda Lisanna

"Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus?"

"Vous vous êtes juste embrassé, t'es partie, et tu en es là?"

"Oui."

"Et tu te poses des questions?"

"Je sais pas trop… Quand Sting m'a embrassé, j'ai pas vraiment éprouvé le besoin de me mettre en couple avec lui. Ça me semble pareil dans cette situation. C'est juste que je ne sais pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire…"

"Dit lui simplement qu'il n'y a rien de plus entre vous qu'avant. Je ne pense pas que ça va changer grand-chose à votre amitié. La première fois que j'ai rencontré Laxus, il m'a roulé une grosse pelle en public."

Wendy éclata de rire. "En y réfléchissant, je me rappelle que Mirajane lui as donné une belle gifle. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle lui a fait la gueule pendant 1 mois… Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'on est des adultes, et que si des collégiennes s'emballent pour un baiser, on a dépassé cette barre là, non?"

"Tu as sûrement raison…"

"J'ai pas l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un de convaincue devant moi."

"C'est juste que… Non rien."

"Ça t'as paru plus qu'un simple baiser?"

"C'est pas ça. Je ne sais juste pas quoi lui dire… Je suppose qu'il attend que tu sortes pour venir s'excuser. Ou alors m'engueuler…"

"Ou t'embrasser?"

"N'importe quoi…"

"Ça te plairait?"

"C'est pas la question! Il est amoureux d'une autre fille, c'est un ami, et je vais l'aider."

Lisanna fronça des sourcils. "Si tu veux être avec lui, n'ai pas peur de le dire."

"Non, c'est rien. Ça va passer, je le sais."

"Tu as peur qu'il te réponde qu'il veut tenter sa chance avec une autre?"

"C'est pas de la peur. Je le _sais_."

"Qui est cette autre fille?"

"Si je te le dis, il me tueras."

"Il ne le saura pas."

Wendy n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi elle avait cette soudaine envie de se confier. Elle sentait que Lisanna n'était pas une papoteuse. Et qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. "Meldy"

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de la sœur de Léon. "Je sais _exactement_ quoi faire."

Les deux filles s'assirent sur le lit de la jeune DJ. Quand la blanche ressortit, deux heures après, Rogue avait disparu. Il n'avait sans doute pas eu l'envie d'attendre que la discussion des deux nouvelles amies se termine.

"On se voit ce soir?" demanda Lisanna

"Pourquoi?"

"Vient manger à notre table!"

Elle laissa Wendy seule. Pas si seule que ça. Ses pensées lui tirent compagnie jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Et quand le soleil se coucha, la jeune fille se rendit compte à quel point elle avait bien fais d'aborder les Strauss, cette journée de septembre. Elle ne s'attendais décidément pas à rencontrer tant de gens bien!

* * *

><p>Alors? Votre avis?<p>

Oui, j'ai choisi ce pairing en premier. Mais on vas pas en rester là, promis!

Est-ce que la réaction de Wendy était bien choisie? Donnez-moi votre avis!

Une petite review? Vous savez à quel point ça me fait plaisir! Et même si vous n'avez rien à dire, mentionnez juste votre nom, ou un "ok", ou ce que vous voulez. Ça prend peu de temps, et je voudrais savoir combien de personne lisent cette fiction en réalité.

Merci beaucoup!


	9. 3e Samedi

**_Bonjoooour!_**

Je tenais à m'excuser... Ce chapitre était censé sortir il y a une semaine, et je n'ai absolument aucune excuse si ce n'est le manque d'inspiration... Pour me faire pardonner, demander-moi ce que vous voulez, que ce soit sur cette fic ou pour une nouvelle, ou tout simplement quelque chose pour vous. Je le ferais dans la mesure du possible.

Sinon, comment ça va? J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Les pairings ont commencer, et ils arrivent en courant... C'est génial!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Le Samedi suivant<em>**

"J'aime décidemment bien celle-là." prononça finalement Cana, après un quart d'heure de réfléxion.

Léon soupira. Bon, d'accord, il savait à quoi s'attendre quand il avait accepté d'accompagner sa sœur et ses amies pour leur journée shopping. Après tout, il pensait avoir l'expérience, avec deux sœurs plus exigeantes et fashionnista l'une que l'autre. Mais, comme d'habitude, il s'était trompé. 6 filles prenaient beaucoup plus de temps que deux. Grey l'avait pourtant bien prévenu. Lui ne s'était pas risqué à la tâche. Il était gentiment resté au campus, profitant du calme et de son lit, prenant son temps pour préparer son sac. Les filles, elles, avaient besoin de faire leurs sacs en _achetant_ tout leurs contenus. Parfois, il se demandait si les porte-feuilles des filles normales n'était pas magique. Du genre, ceux qui se remplissent dès qu'on en sort un billet. Et pour les filles pas normales, comme ses sœurs, l'argent tombait du ciel, ou plutôt des mains de leur beau-père. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Il observa ses compagnons, tout aussi désespéré. Bixrow, qui avait accompagné Léon par solidarité, et pour donner son avis à Lisanna. Quand à Sting, les deux autres supposait qu'il comptait s'incruster dans une cabine d'essayage.

Leurs nerfs furent vite mit à l'épreuve. Des heures et des heures durant, les filles parcoururent les rayons sans pitié, portant un nombre de cintres inimaginable, les bras prêts à se tordre. Bien sûr, les trous garçons profitèrent des rayons hommes pour faire le plein de chemises, pantalons et autres petites choses qu'un homme pouvait bien vouloir.

"Prends ça." fit Lisanna, dont le ton laissait entendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Elle venait de lui mettre en les mains une chemise à fleurs hawaïennes.

"Mais elle est dégoutante!" s'exclama Sting. Il eut le droit à un faux sourire, qui voulait dire que si ne s'arrêtais pas dans 3…2…1… il mourrait.

"Laisse, je la prends." fit Bixrow

"Heeeeein?"

Il la mit dans le panier de sa petite amie et se retourna vers ses amis.

"Elle la veut pour elle, qu'est ce que vous croyez! Elle ne peut juste pas passer en cabine avec, alors je l'achète pour elle."

"Quelqu'un m'explique le délire que les femmes ont à nous prendre nos chemises? Parce que j'ai vraiment honte de mettre ma chemise quand une fille l'a porté hier à ma place. Et du coup je dois m'en racheter sans arrêt!" s'écria Sting

"Chacune de tes copine t'a pris une de tes chemises?"

"Elles me le demandais toutes! Alors pour simplifier la rupture, j'en donnai à qui voulait ! Et après j'ai appris qu'elles formaient un groupe des 'chemises d'Eucliffe' et j'ai commencé à flipper. C'était la classe absolue pour elles, mais moi, ça me coutait hyper cher!"

Ses deux amis se plièrent de rire. "Pauvre Sting! Obligé de sacrifier ses chemises pour un fan-club!"

* * *

><p>De son côté, Wendy hésitait. Le bikini noir, oui. Le bordeaux à paillettes, oui. Les trois tuniques courtes pour la plage, oui. Les leggings pastel, oui. La mini jupe, oui. Le top, oui. Les différentes petites choses en plus, oui. Mais est-ce que cette combi argentée, absolument courte et bustier, en valait la peine? Quand elle pensa que les garçons étaient ailleurs, elle sortit rapidement afin de demander son avis à Juvia, avec qui elle avait beaucoup parlé ces derniers temps. Mais quand elle poussa la porte, elle remarqua la chevelure blonde de Sting. Alors qu'elle voulait refermer la porte et s'assurer que personne ne l'avait vue, elle croisa le regard de Sting.<p>

"Wouhou…" siffla-t-il

"Détourne le regard."

"Pas possible."

Elle s'interdit de rougir, et, marchant le plus naturellement possible, s'engouffra dans la cabine de son amie aux cheveux bleus.

"Qu'est ce que tu penses de celle-là?"

"La réaction de Sing semble avoir tout dit, non? Même si je n'oserais jamais porter quelque chose comme ça…"

"Je crois que ça fait beaucoup pour moi aussi…" avoua Wendy

"Ne dit pas ça, elle te va très bien." rougit la jeune femme

"Je la prend alors. Tu ne veux pas que j'aille te chercher quelque chose de bien? Je n'ai pas vu une seule robe ou tenue de soirée sur toi, alors qu'on va passer notre temps à danser!"

"Je ne suis pas trop à fond dans les tenues du genre."

"Laisse-moi faire, tu veux? Je vais trouver ce qu'il te faut."

Se cachant derrière ses cheveux, Juvia aquiesça. La jeune femme était si timide qu'elle passait sa vie à se cacher. Wendy avait beaucoup d'estime pour elle. Première de l'équipe de natation, elle était née en Allemagne, passant sa vie dans les lacs froids. Son teint pâle, ses longs cheveux bleus de la même couleur que ses grands yeux la rendait encore plus mystérieuse qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. Très douée en physique, elle rêvait de devenir océanologue. Si le nom original de sa vocation avait d'abord fait rire Wendy, elle voyait bien la passion de la jeune fille en ce qui concernait l'océan. Très timide et pudique, elle engageait peu les conversations. Wendy avait vite compris qu'elle portait Grey dans son cœur. Le jeune homme, presque aussi renfermé qu'elle, ne semblait pas prêter attention à ses essais de rapprochement. Pourtant la jeune femme n'abandonnait pas.

Tout en pensant à ses traits de caractère, Wendy réfléchissait à ce que son amie préférerait porter. Rien de très court ou décolleté. Du bleu? Du gris? Dans la lune, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle ne s'était pas changée, et qu'elle se baladait dans la fameuse tenue dans tout le magasin. Elle tomba sur Léon, qui semblait désespérément faire le tour de la boutique.

"Tu te sens bien?" demanda le jeune homme en voyant la DJ

"Quoi?"

Il désigna du menton sa tenue. Elle étouffa un cri, puis réfléchit.

"Oh et puis zut, de toute façon, je suppose que t'a bien vu pire un jour."

"Je ne répondrais pas à cette accusation. Tu cherches quelque chose?"

"Une ou deux robes de soirées pour Juvia."

Un petit sourire apparut son le regard du blanc. Wendy se demanda d'abord si il se passait quelque chose entre eux, puis elle se rappela qu'ils avaient été en couple pendant un peu moins d'un an.

"Cette fille est un enfer à habiller… mais j'ai eu l'habitude, donc tiens, prends ça. Et ça."

La jeune femme se demanda d'abord ce que ce couple avait bien eu l'air. Puis, elle se concentra sur les tenues. Une robe plutôt courte, dorée, au décolleté ras du cou ainsi qu'une longue jupe bleue arrivant aux chevilles largement fendue assortie d'un crop-top.

"Juvia ne mettra jamais ça…" fit Wendy

"Crois moi, elle le fera. Tu ne l'a jamais vue après un verre ou deux."

"Et je crois que j'ai peur…"

"Vas quand même lui proposer. Je suis sûr que tu lui rendras un grand service et qu'elle adorera."

"Tu parles de Grey là, non?"

"Elle t'en as parlé?" s'étonna Léon

"Je ne suis pas aveugle. Et ton copain est drôlement indécis."

Léon soupira. "C'est une partie intégrante de sa personnalité…"

Wendy éclata de rire, et retourna d'où elle venait sans même penser à ses habits. Léon eu absolument raison à propos des tenues, et Wendy découvrit une "nouvelle Juvia". Bien sûr, Sting ne put empêcher le mot sexy de sortir de sa bouche en voyant la bleue, ce qui rendit la jeune femme cramoisie. Mais Wendy devina que cet argument masculin ne fit que la conformer dans ses choix.

* * *

><p>"Le rose ou le pastel?"<p>

"Ça change quoi?"

"De 1, ça change totalement la couleur de mon teint. Ensuite, je vais devoir assortir mes lunettes, mon sac et ma coiffure a cette couleur, donc fait l'effort de me guider un minimum dans mes choix important!" s'écria Lisanna

"Pastel alors." fit Bixrow

Léon se demanda comment son ami pouvait gérer Lisanna. Lui-même n'avait jamais réfréné les ardeurs de sa petite sœur quand au shopping, alors donner son avis sur ses choix vestimentaires relevait du suicide. Comme essayer de prendre le calendrier de Mirajane pour le cacher dans les toilettes!

Le blanc détourna le regard du petit couple, pour tomber sur les yeux verts de Meldy. Il se rapprocha d'elle.

"Alors, ça donne quoi de ton côté?"

"J'ai de plus en plus de mal à mettre des maillots roses, ressembler à Barbie n'est pas trop mon trip… Du coup, le gris, c'est bien, non?"

"Je suppose. Tu sais, honnêtement, je ne suis pas un spécialiste des couleurs."

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses afficha un petit sourire. "Je te mets au défi de trouver un maillot de bain dans ce magasin que tu trouve absolument fantastique sur moi. Je fais du 90C."

"Je rêve ou tu viens de me donner tes mensurations?"

"Tu es encore là? Allez, va parcourir cette boutique." dit elle en riant.

Léon, stupéfait, se mit en marche. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire? Ses mensurations? Lui trouver un maillot? Si ça n'avait tenu qu'a lui, il serait bien revenu les mains vides, pour voir sa réaction (et aussi, oui, d'accord, la voir nue). Il n'avait aucune idée! Puis, il réfléchit à sa situation. Ce n'est pas comme si il n'avait jamais farfouillé dans les tiroirs de ses sœurs, à l'âge de 13 ans, pour voir à quoi ces trucs qu'elles mettaient sur les seins ressemblaient. Mais de là à en choisir pour elle, oulà non! Ce n'était pas non plus comme si il n'avait jamais une fille en maillot de bain, il suffisait d'aller sur une plage. Quand aux filles nues, oui, il avait déjà expérimenté l'expérience. Bref, ce n'était pas la question…

La vraie question était: quoi choisir. Les basiques, tels que le léopard et le rouge étaient hors de question. Pas la peine de passer pour un pervers, encore moins un pervers cliché. Le maillot noir, trop simple. Les franges, trop compliqué. Les une-pièce, même pas la peine.

Meldy aimait-elle mieux les bandeaux ou les bikinis? Sa couleur préférée? Elle avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de rose. Léon élimina déjà l'espace girly. Dans sa grande réflexion, il tomba sur Lisanna.

"Comment va mon grand frère?"

"Mal. Tu te souvient de Lara?"

"Lara? Le faux nom que tu avait inventé pour ne pas que je me rende compte que tu louchais sur Meldy?"

Léon s'étouffa. "Pourquoi Meldy?"

"La vraie question est plutôt: Pourquoi me prendre pour une conne? Bref, peux importe, je m'en suis rendu compte. Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Meldy?"

"Attends, attends, personne n'a parlé de Meldy. Et d'abord, tu en as parlé?"

"Tu te contredit… Et non, je n'en ai pas parlé. Mais peut importe, je le sais depuis plusieurs semaines, et ta vie n'en as pas été changée pour autant. En quoi je peux t'aider avec Meldy?"

"Elle m'a demandé de lui choisir un maillot de bain." répondit-il en baissant la voix

"Oui? Et?"

"Comment ça 'et?' ! Qu'est ce qui lui plait? Qu'est ce que je peux lui amener sans passer pour un tordu?"

"Elle t'a demandé de choisir, c'est qu'elle a confiance en toi! Si elle voulait quelque chose qui lui plait, elle irait par elle-même. Là, elle veut un truc qui te plait à toi."

"Les filles sont bizarres… Tant qu'on peut voir un bout de vos seins, ça nous plait. On s'en fiche totalement de la couleur du truc. C'est vous qu'on veut voir, pas le bout de tissu. D'ailleurs, sans bout de tissu, c'est bien aussi." lui expliqua Léon

Lisanna se figea, le visage chargé d'incompréhension.

"Mais…à quoi ça sert alors?"

"Bah, à rien…"

"Vous les mecs! On se tue à choisir des tenues pour vous plaire, et vous ne regardez même pas! On cherche pendant des heures, on s'arrache les pieds dans des magasins, et la seule chose qui vous intéresse, c'est qu'on soit à poil… Bravo!"

"Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas pour toi que tu fais du shopping, plutôt?"

Devant la tête ahurie de sa sœur, il explosa de rire et la laissa à ses habits. Il avait une mission.

Il revint vers Meldy un quart d'heure plus tard, avec un bandeau bleu marine transparent dans le dos et le bas correspondant.

"T'en as mis un temps…" ronchonna gaiement Meldy

"Il y a trop de truc roses par ici"

"Tu n'aimes pas les poupées?"

"Il y en as déjà une devant moi."

Elle afficha un grand sourire, prit le bikini des mains de Léon et referma la porte en éclatant de rire. Léon crut qu'il allait devenir fou. Cette fille jouait trop avec ses nerfs, c'était cruel. Mais il pouvait le supporter: ses sœurs étaient cruelles depuis sa naissance!

* * *

><p>Wendy aussi cherchait un maillot. Elle devait avouer son amour pour les imprimés léopard, mais elle ne voulait pas passer pour une fille vulgaire. Elle en trouva un léopard gris, rose et bleu qui lui semblait parfait. Puis, pour le fun, elle choisit également un léopard basique, sans grande intention de l'acheter. Après une petite balade dans le magasin, elle rentra dans sa cabine et commença à se déshabiller. Sa seule erreur: ne pas fermer la cabine.<p>

Sting s'ennuyait ferme. Oui, même lui pouvait s'ennuyer dans un magasin de sous-vêtements! Il avait d'abord accompagné le groupe pour passer du bon temps, et peut-être regarder de travers quelques jolies filles. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, ce petit jeu l'avait juste ennuyé. Léon gravitait autour de Meldy et Bixrow suivait Lisanna dans tous les rayonnages. Juvia s'enfermait dans sa cabine, Mirajane et Cana se changeaient dans la plus grande cabine, afin de pouvoir se conseiller mutuellement, ce qui empêchait toute intrusion dans leur environnement. Quand à Wendy, il ne savait que faire. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de toute façon, et ç'avait été pour la draguer.

Tiens, en y réfléchissant, il ne la voyait nul part, et sa cabine était entre-ouverte. Nooon? Le blond tenta sa chance. Et sa chance était au rendez-vous.

Elle venait d'enfiler le haut, et portait toujours, dieu merci, un leggings noir.

"Tu sais que je te vois dans le miroir? Ça te dérange d'arrêter de me mater?"

"Oui."

"Oui quoi?"

"Oui, ça me dérange d'arrêter de te mater."

Elle écarquilla les yeux. "Pardon?"

"Tu crois vraiment que je vais m'empêcher de regarder une jolie jeune femme dont le haut se compose seulement d'un soutien-gorge?"

"Oui!" Elle le poussa dehors, et lança son pied sur la porte afin de la claquer un grand coup. Dommage pour elle, Sting était musclé. Il attrapa son pied et la retourna. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, et garda le poignet de Wendy dans sa main.

"Je t'ai vu avec Rogue." murmura-il, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Elle se pinça les lèvres, mais ne répondit pas.

"Je l'ai vu se pencher vers toi." fit-il, lentement, comme un hypnotiseur. Il se pencha vers elle pour continuer. "Je l'ai vu te regarder, t'effleurer les cheveux." Du doigt, il attrapa une mèche des cheveux de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne réagissait pas. Tous ses membres semblaient figés, et son être tout entier se concentrait sur les paroles langoureuses du blond. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi tant de filles se jetaient dans ses bras. Il était fascinant. Comme devant un ange elle n'osait faire un mouvement, et ne se lassait pas de regarder son visage.

"Je l'ai vu effleurer ta peau." Du dos de la main, il caressa lentement la joue de la jeune femme, qui eu l'impression d'une décharge électrique. Mais elle ne dit rien, le corps presque tremblant et sa capacité de pensée annihilée. "Je l'ai vu poser ses lèvres contre les tiennes." Et il l'embrassa. Sans chercher à comprendre, Wendy ouvrit la bouche et laissa la langue de Sting fusionner avec la sienne. Une brusque montée de chaleur l'envahit, et, dans un élan désespéré, se colla encore plus à lui pour rapprocher leurs lèvres, son torse incroyablement musclé contre sa peau presque nue. Elle perdit pied, et manqua d'air. L'espace entre eux deux semblait s'être réduit. D'une main habile, le blond dégrafa le soutien-gorge de la DJ, et le contact d'une peau fraiche contre ses tétons les durcit, arrachant à Wendy un soupir d'aise. Le son qui sortit de sa bouche fut comme une énorme décharge électrique. Wendy ouvrit les yeux, et, pour la première fois depuis quelques minutes, son corps sembla vouloir lui obéir. Elle se rappela son incapacité face au visage angélique de Sting, et une colère l'envahit. Elle le repoussa d'un coup, et le plaqua au mur. Le blond ne pouvait avoir aucun doute quand à la haine que la brune lui vouait.

"Écoute moi bien, sale petit pervers narcissique. Je ne suis pas ton jouet, et je ne suis pas non plus le jouet de ton copain Rogue. Alors tu vas lâcher mes seins et tu vas sortir de cette cabine. Si tu veux épier les filles dans d'autres cabines, c'est leur problème, mais je ne veux pas me faire peloter à quelques centimètres de mes amies par un mec mauvais sur tous les abords. Et je n'aime pas du tout ta technique de séduction."

Elle attrapa ses cheveux blond et soyeux et le mit dehors en grande pompe, les seins toujours à l'air. Et, quand elle vit Léon qui regardait ébahi le spectacle de son ami mit dehors par une première année, la première année en question ne pensa même pas au fait qu'elle n'avait pas de haut. Elle avait plus important à régler.

* * *

><p>Wendy regarda Sting en chien de faïence pendant presque 2 heures, puis elle décida que pourrir l'ambiance du groupe n'était pas le but du jour. Elle se promit quand même de ne pas lui parler pendant quelques jours au minimum. Puis elle se rappela qu'elle partait en vacances avec lui…<p>

À peine 30 minutes après cette promesse, un certain blond vint la contrarier.

"Je peux te parler?"

"Non."

"Wendy, faut qu'on parle."

"Non."

Sting bouillonnait. Ça devait être une des premières fois qu'il s'excusait auprès de quelqu'un, alors pourquoi la jeune femme lui rendait la vie encore plus difficile? Il prit son poignet, la forçant à le regarder. Wendy utilisa son autre bras pour donner une claque retentissante au blond, qui resta ébahit. Cana éclata de rire: elle avait tout filmé. La première gifle de son meilleur ami, et elle venait de la nouvelle tête brulée du groupe, qui s'avérait en plus avoir un an de moins que le reste d'entre eux. Cana trouvait son arrivée particulièrement rafraichissante. Et une fille qui osait baffer Sting Eucliffe afin de se rebeller contre son harcèlement, c'était rare.

"Si tu veux que je sois plus claire, ok: Dégage."

"Il faut que…"

"Dégage."

"Je…"

"Dé-ga-ge tout-de-suite." fit elle en insistant sur chaque syllabe.

"Wendy, je suis désolé. J'ai rien fait de correct… C'était pas cool."

"C'est censé changer quelque chose?"

"Comment te faire accepter mes excuses?"

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes. "Explique-moi comment tu a fais pour que mon corps ne me réponde plus."

Sting rougit. Oui, il rougit. Sting, le grand Sting, se mit à rougir. "Joker?"

"C'est toi qui veut quelque chose de moi. Explique."

Le reste du groupe écouta d'un coup bien plus attentivement.

"Je… Je suis hypnotiseur. Niveau professionnel."

"Pardon?" demanda Meldy

"Hein?" fit Léon

"Quoi?" renchérit Lisanna

"Non?" questionna Juvia

"C'était _ça_!" s'exclama Bixrow

"Cool!" cria Cana. "Tu m'apprends?"

"Pas besoin pour toi!" la rassura Mirajane

"T'es hypnotiseur? Tu m'as hypnotisé?" demanda Wendy

"Ouais. C'est plutôt bien fait, non? Ça fait quoi comme effet?"

"C'est dérangeant…mais assez sexy." avoua la DJ. "Mais le test s'est trompé."

"Quel test?"

"Mais tu sais le test de métier! C'est Rogue qui est tombé sur hypnotiseur en dernier recours!" s'amusa Wendy.

* * *

><p>Ils étaient tous rentrés épuisés, les bras cassés par les sacs, les jambes en compote et les porte-monnaie vides, mais heureux. Quand Wendy s'écroula sur son lit, ses paquets dispersés au sol, elle ferma les yeux et se remémora son après-midi. Ses problèmes étaient loin d'être résolus… Et chaque semaine, il lui semblait que ses certitudes s'effondraient un peu plus. Mais elle ne trouvait pas ça si mal que ça.<p>

* * *

><p>Alors? Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas au top de ma forme en ce moment, mais le soleil arrive, tout comme ma bonne humeur, et les vacances à Miami s'annoncent radieuses!<p>

Une petite review? N'oubliez pas de me dire si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, j'ai promis!

Bises!


	10. 3e Dimanche

Bonjooooooooooour! Comment ça va? J'aime le printemps, et il est enfin làààààà !

Je ne sais pas vous, mais je passe ma vie à manger japonais en ce moment. Sushis ou Makis? Makis pour moi!

Les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent toujours pas! En revanche, les pairings arrivent et j'en suis toute contente.

Vous vous rappelez des musiques qui m'inspirent? Voilà celles de cette semaine: 3a.m de Meghan Trainor, Wrapped Up de Olly Murs, Wings de Little Mix et No Diggity de Blackstreet (ma préférée). Voilà!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Le Dimanche <em>**

Juvia sautillait partout. Elle était juste un petit peu excitée. Elle partait à la mer! La mer! Elle savait déjà qu'elle passerait sa semaine dans l'eau. Avec un maillot de bain par jour, des lunettes de plongée et une piscine à disposition en plus, la bleue serait dans son élément. Meldy, sa camarade de chambre, était tout aussi heureuse. Non pas pour les mêmes raisons, car passer sa vie à nager n'était pas sa passion première mais le soleil, la piscine, les cocktails colorés, les belles robes de plage courtes assorties aux lunettes de soleil, ses amis sur le sable chaud, l'odeur du sel sur ses cheveux roses, les beaux abdos de Léon… Non, non, ça c'était de trop. Mais trop tard, elle revoyait l'image paradisiaque… Pas sûr qu'elle résisterait à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le tableau semblait parfait, voir trop. Elle se croyais dans les fictions qu'il lui arrivait de lire, le soir, quand les livres qu'elle avait a lire en français l'ennuyait trop. Heureusement que ces livres étaient écrits dans sa langue maternelle parce qu'elle plaignait ses pauvres camarades qui avaient du se plonger dans le bouquin en question, sans comprendre la moitié de ce qu'il se passait.

* * *

><p>Grey avait enfourné des affaires pour quelques jours dans un sac à l'effigie du drapeau britannique, sachant que ses amies du sexe opposé aurait au moins une journée shopping programmée, et qu'il en profiterait pour acheter les quelques vêtements qu'il lui manquerait. De son côté, Léon semblait plus en panique.<p>

"Celle-là ou celle-là?" demanda t-il, en panique, en désignant deux chemises identiques.

"On dirait une fille ou un gay, au choix."

"Merci de ton aide…"

"C'est les mêmes! Prends les deux, ça changera rien."

"Mais comment est-tu si calme?"

"Je ne suis pas calme, je suis blasé. Et c'est toi qui as un problème, parce que je crois que tes sœurs déteignent sur toi…"

Le blanc ne releva pas, et continua à enchainer grosses décisions sur grosses décisions.

* * *

><p>Ever et Elfman se prenaient encore la tête.<p>

"Écoute chéri, je suis ravie de partir en vacances avec toi, mais là tu ne m'aide pas! Prends le pu****n de parfum que je t'ai offert il y a des mois!"

"Mais ce n'est pas viril!"

"Aucun rapport! Je te demande juste de prendre cette bouteille, qui sent bon et que je t'ai acheté!"

Le blanc hocha de la tête, mais pensait qu'il ne porterait jamais cette chose. Sa petite copine était adorable et très performante au lit mais elle avait parfois de ces crises d'hystéries…

"Tu sais que tu parles tout haut?" demanda Ever, blasée.

"Pardon?"

"Merci de dire que je suis performante au lit… _Mais je ne suis pas hystérique, sale macho!_"

* * *

><p>Laxus et Sting dormaient encore quand Mirajane et Cana virent demander où ils en étaient dans la préparation des valises. Laxus ouvrit la porte torse nu.<p>

"On a presque fini. Je sors juste de la douche."

Mirajane loucha une milliseconde sur les tablettes parfaitement dessinées de son ami blond, puis reprit son calme. "Tu veux faire croire ça à qui? J'ai deux frères de ton âge, je te rappelle." Elle poussa la porte, et observa les affaires posées partout par terre, les rideaux tirés et le corps de Sting sous les draps totalement calmement. Son silence parlait pour elle. "Si dans 20mn vous n'êtes pas prêts, ce ne sera pas ma faute si vous loupez l'avion." Et elle partit, sous les gloussements de Cana. La brune essaya de consoler les deux blonds avant de refermer la porte. "Allez les gars, je l'ai dans ma chambre tout les jours, soyez contents!"

"Cana je t'entends!" menaça la blanche. Et son amie fila.

Laxus se tourna vers son comparse.

"Mec, je crois qu'il va falloir redoubler d'efficacité." Et il sauta sur le lit pour réveiller l'autre blond, ramassa les affaires autour pour les fourrer dans chaque sac correspondant, lançait des chaussures partout sans jamais les mettre côté et, un petit quart d'heure plus tard, tout étais prêt. Sting, médusé, ne s'était pas encore levé.

"Encore plus impressionnant dans une chambre que sur le terrain… Chapeau mec."

* * *

><p>Wendy s'amusait à empiler toutes ses nouvelles affaires. Sa valise semblait d'un coup beaucoup plus petite quand il fallait y placer 5 paires de chaussures, un lisseur et une ou deux veste en plus. La musique à fond, elle chantonnait sur la voix des Blackstreet tout en entassant ses affaires.<p>

_It's going down, fade to Blackstreet_

_The homies got RB, collab' creations_

_Bump like Acne no doubt_

_I put it down, never slouch_

_As long as my credit can vouch_

_A dog couldn't catch me ass out_

_Tell me who can stop when Dre making moves_

_Attracting honeys like a magnet_

_Giving em eargasms with my mellow accent_

_Still moving this flavour_

_With the homies Blackstreet and Teddy_

_The original rump shakers_

Elle avait conscience que la chanson n'était pas particulièrement "happy". Mais ce genre de rap lui plaisait bien, et elle connaissait tant de chansons qu'elle ne pouvait pas censurer celle qui concernait un sujet sensible… Il y en aurait eu trop.

An bout de quelques minutes, la chanson commença à déranger ses voisins et une tête bien connue vint lui ordonner de baisser le son.

"Wendy, ta musique dégueu infecte le dortoir. Baisse le son, voir coupe la." ordonna Flara

Elle ne laissa pas la jeune fille gâcher le bonheur que constituait le fait d'empaqueter ses affaires, et elle lui ferma tout bonnement la porte au nez. Bon, le petit cri qu'elle poussa la rendue encore plus joyeuse, mais elle se promit de ne pas se vanter: avoir des ennemis n'avait jamais été son grand plaisir…

* * *

><p>La vitesse était impressionnante. Il roulait, roulait, et Wendy sentait son cœur bouger dans sa poitrine. Une sorte de hauts-les-cœurs la prit, et ils étaient en l'air. Coincée entre Léon et le hublot, un sourire envahit son visage. La vue des nuages qui planaient au dessus de la ville semblaient faits de rêves. Elle crut apercevoir le campus depuis là-haut, et elle pensa à tous ses camarades qui, eux aussi, partaient pour les vacances. Elle imagina les différentes destinations vers lesquelles ils se dirigeaient, mais se rappela d'une chose: c'était elle qui partait au soleil, dans un grand hôtel près de la mer bleue avec ses nouveaux amis. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'elle le réalisa.<p>

"Ça va? Tu as pris quelque chose ce matin?" demanda Léon en baissant la voix

"Quoi? Non! Je souri juste."

"Qu'est-ce qui te rends aussi euphorique?"

"Je viens de me rendre compte de ma situation. On y va vraiment! C'est fou!"

Léon, lui aussi, se mit à sourire. "C'est la première fois que tu pars à Miami?" Elle acquiesça. "Tu vas adorer."

"Je n'en ai jamais douté."

* * *

><p>Lisanna dessinait malgré les remous de l'appareil. Bixrow et Sting se disputaient une course de voitures sur les écrans grand écrans de la cabine business que Mirajane avait réservé. Cana se disait que sa meilleure amie n'avait décidemment aucune conscience de l'argent: mais était-ce si mal? La brune ne refusait jamais un morceau de paradis. Laxus pestait sur la rediffusion du dernier match de basket des New York Knicks. Meldy et Juvia buvaient une petite coupe de champagne en regardant le dernier film de Tim Burton. Cana se fit la réflexion que ces deux là n'avaient aucun problème avec le luxe les entourant. D'ailleurs elle commanda sur le champ une coupe de champagne se disant qu'elles n'avaient pas à être les seules à en profiter. Lucy et Elfman discutaient tandis que Natsu et Grey écoutaient de la musique ensembles. Ever, bien enfoncée dans son fauteuil était plongée dans un livre.<p>

Cana fixa Léon. Le blanc feuilletait un magazine. Cana devait avouer qu'elle avait été très attirée par lui au début. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il soit le jumeau de Mirajane n'avait fait que l'exciter plus. Au fil du temps, elle l'avait oublié. Elle avait eu nombre de petits amis et le blanc avait vécu une romance mignonne avec Juvia. Quand ces deux là s'étaient séparés, sans histoires, elle avait voulu sauter sur l'occasion. Mais ses quelques tentatives avaient vite échouées. Et, en l'observant de plus près, elle avait remarqué que son regard ne se dirigeait pas vers elle. Au départ, elle s'était posée des questions sur son physique, mais avait compris que son ami était tout simplement attiré par quelqu'un d'autre. Elle trouvait ce voyage une parfaite opportunité pour démasquer la jeune femme en question.

Elle hésitait entre deux personnes. Léon semblait passer beaucoup de temps avec Meldy. Mais Cana n'était pas persuadée. Ce qu'elle trouvait le plus suspect, c'était la présence de la jeune DJ, Wendy. Oui, la première année était très sympa et assez mature tout en sachant s'amuser, mais comment était-elle arrivée ici? La réponse: grâce à Léon. À leur âge, sortir avec une fille d'un an de moins n'était plus problématique, même si ça ne l'avait jamais été. Elle n'était pas dotée d'attributs féminins particulièrement développés, mais Cana se savait gâtée par Dame Nature (et par ses gênes colombiennes). Et elle avait un certain charme, une répartie imbattable, un visage fin, de beaux cheveux et un talent fou pour la musique. La brune sourit; elle avait trouvé avec qui caser son ami. Et, coup de chance, elle était dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

* * *

><p>L'avion était arrivé à l'heure. Il était 19 heures quand ils récupèrent leurs bagages. Depuis la cabine, ils avaient put admirer le magnifique coucher de soleil rose sur la mer couleur carte postale. Un spectacle que Wendy avait immortalisé, que ce soit en photos ou dans sa tête.<p>

Les deux voitures aux fenêtres teintées les avaient déposées devant l'hôtel blanc, la lumière descendant doucement, laissant les lumières de la propriété former un chemin vers l'entrée. Le clan Strauss était descendu, laissant les talons de Mirajane résonner sur le sol de la cour, et était parti prévenir leur arrivée. Wendy avait la bouche entre-ouverte, et n'en croyait pas ses yeux. L'hôtel était sans comparaison. Blanc étincelant, l'insigne en haut d'une des grandes tours, il était énorme sans paraître intimidant. Des lumières scintillaient à chaque étage, et on pouvait apercevoir la piscine. Sublime, entourée de transats blanc, de beaux carreaux bleus mis en valeurs par les lumières douces qui donnait l'impression que des lucioles flottaient dans l'eau.

"Ça fait un choc, non?" demanda Bixrow

"C'est vraiment à leur beau-père?"

"Celui-ci appartient à sa mère, c'était son cadeau d'anniversaire."

"Je veux bien un cadeau comme ça…" répliqua Wendy. La vision du luxe ultime l'entourait de toutes part. On pouvait distinguer le bruit de la mer, presque couvert par les discussions de l'élite de la ville réunie dans la cour, l'hôtel, les restaurants et la piscine. Wendy voyait passer des femmes en robes bustiers, les cheveux parfaitement ajustés, des pochettes dorées, leurs oreilles et cou ornés de pierres étincelantes et des talons brillants. Quelques regards se dirigeaient vers les deux voitures et leurs occupants. En effet, les plus curieux n'avaient pu s'empêcher de sortir. Ainsi, Juvia, Bixrow et Wendy faisaient les cent pas, n'en croyant pas leurs yeux. Sting semblait n'en avoir rien à faire. Lucy regardait les trois avec une éternelle expression de supériorité. Meldy n'osait sortir à cause de la couleur de ses mèches. Cana et Luxus discutaient des différents restaurants et de la plage. Natsu et Grey se contentaient de regarder depuis la vitre. Ever, à son habitude, était blasée.

Les trois ne parlaient pas. Il était facile de savoir d'où venait leur émerveillement: ils n'avaient jamais vécus dans un tel luxe. La famille de Juvia tenait un simple petit commerce, et la jeune femme était rentrée dans la prestigieuse université grâce à ses capacités extraordinaires en natation. Le campus cherchait à relancer leurs équipes sportives et avaient investit un budget dans la recherche d'étudiants alliant performance physiques et intellectuelles, qui s'était soldé par un beau résultat: la jeune Allemande était championne universitaire depuis son arrivée. Bixrow, lui, avait reçu l'héritage de son oncle, décédé d'un cancer à 45 ans. Cet oncle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire des études, et avait placé un budget incroyable pour que Bixrow et son frère aient l'opportunité qui ne lui avait jamais été donnée. Quand à Wendy, sa famille n'était pas pauvre, mais seules les relations de sa mère avaient garantie son entrée dans le prestigieux campus. Inutile de préciser que les vacances à Miami n'avaient jamais été au programme des trois amis.

* * *

><p>Wendy avait installé ses affaires. Cana et Lisanna avaient fait de même. Il était minuit, et le groupe venait de se quitter. Mais ses deux compagnes n'avaient pas prévu de s'arrêter là.<p>

"On va pas se coucher maintenant enfin!" s'écria Lisanna

"Allons profiter des clubs avant eux! Le _Mansion _est un des meilleurs de South Beach! On va y passer la nuit, moi je dis!"

Wendy se laissa faire sans broncher. En tant qu'apprentie DJ, elle connaissait bien entendu les clubs branchés d'une des villes de fêtes du continent. Et entendre les mix de ses idoles n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle voulait rater. Dans l'excitation la plus totale, elle enfila une petite combinaison argentée, entoura ses yeux d'un halo de la même couleur, enfila des talons et garda une pochette à la main.

"Chacune a ce qu'il lui faut?" demanda Cana

"Moi c'est bon." fit Lisanna en clignant des yeux.

Wendy ne suivait pas trop le sens de la conversation, et sortit qu'il ne "lui manquait rien".

"Non, non, chérie, je parle d'un truc en particulier…" Cana farfouilla dans son sac et en sortit une petite poche en papier, dont Wendy devina tout de suite le contenu: un préservatif. Elle s'empourpra.

"J'avais pas prévu ça… Merci?"

"Tu me remercieras plus tard. Et fait gaffe à ton verre ma mignonne, on va pas à une soirée d'étudiants." continua la brune

Wendy écarquilla les yeux, et se rappela des règles élémentaires qu'on avait appris à toutes les jeunes filles: ne pas laisser son verre seul, ne pas manger un truc dont on est pas sûre de la provenance, ne pas boire dans la boisson de quelqu'un d'autre. La DJ eu l'impression de passer pour la vierge effarouchée de la bande.

"Je sais ce que je fais." fit-elle à Cana

"On sait jamais. C'est parti!"

* * *

><p>Wendy avait perdu ses amies. Cana s'était faite entrainée par un groupe de jeunes hommes et Lisanna était partie se rafraichir au bar. La musique était assourdissante, mais Wendy admirait la technique du DJ. Elle aurait bien été lui demander des conseils si elle n'était pas là pour s'amuser. Passer des morceaux de vieux rocks remixés en version électronique était assez courant, mais ceux-ci étaient particulièrement réussis.<p>

Se concentrant sur son verre, Wendy observa la boisson absolument étrange qu'elle avait commandé: vodka, citron, jasmin, framboise et gin. D'une jolie couleur rose, il avait amusé la jeune fille.

"C'est pas un peu trop tape-à-l'œil?" demanda une voix

"J'ai fait ma touriste." répondit Wendy au jeune homme absolument sublime qui venait de se pencher vers elle. Blond, visage assez carré, accent anglais et muscles sensationnel. Wendy comprenait maintenant la délicate attention de Cana.

"Et si je vous initiais?"

"Et si vous me donniez d'abord votre nom?"

"Taron. Et vous?"

"Wendy. C'est avec plaisir que je changerais de verre… Ce truc rose est bon, mais un peu trop Barbie, non?"

L'apparition s'adressa au barman, qui ramena un verre aux reflets bleu quelques secondes après la commande.

"Vodka, menthe et mure. Fantastique."

"Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas une connaisseuse…"

"En quoi êtes-vous experte?"

"En musique."

"Entre rats de club, nous nous sommes trouvés."

"Et moi, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un." fit une voix derrière Wendy. Celle-ci poussa un soupir exaspéré.

"Sting… Et si tu me laissais?"

Mais Taron avait déjà fait un signe de la main et avait laissé les deux amis.

"Putaaain! Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça! Tu veux gâcher mes chances? Tu as vu que j'étais accompagné! Je trouverais jamais un homme aussi beau, gentil, qui me paye une boisson et est assez gentleman pour me _vouvoyer_!" s'écria elle, en prenant bien soin de regarder le plafond, pour montrer son énervement. Puis, elle redescendit le regard vers Sting, et s'étrangla.

"Un problème?"

Elle lui jeta un regard tueur. "Non, rien."

Non, tout n'allait pas bien! C'était quoi cette tenue! On aurait dit un ange descendu du ciel. Avec ses yeux bleus fantastiques, ses cheveux blonds relevés sur le haut de sa tête en des épis parfaitement calculés, une chemise blanche toute ouverte montrait ses abdos absolument bien dessinés. Et dieu savait le fantasme que Wendy avait sur les hommes à chemises. Son pantalon noir se fondait dans la foule, malheureusement relevé par une ceinture dorée. Ses attributs masculins n'en étaient que plus visibles. Avec une coupe de champagne dans la main, et ses joues légèrement rougies par la chaleur du club, on aurait dit un de ses acteurs Hollywoodiens qui était parfait sans avoir à toucher quoi que ce soit et qui s'efforçait de toucher à quelque chose pour provoquer des orgasmes aux femmes rien qu'à leur vue. Et elle savait que l'hypnotisme n'y était pour rien! Wendy se mordit la lèvre, et s'efforça de penser à quelque chose d'autre. Elle se concentra sur la rage d'avoir perdu sa touche avec Taron. Chose peu facile, en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait dégoté à la place: deux filles voisines semblaient sur le point de pleurer en voyant que Wendy accompagnait le jeune homme.

"Il y a des centaines de boites dans cette ville, et il faut _absolument_ que tu choisisse de venir _ici_!" se reprit-elle

"On se calme, c'est une des plus connue de la ville, c'est logique, non? Bixrow a voulu rejoindre Lisanna, et je n'ai fait que l'accompagner."

"Et il faut vraiment que tu m'enlève mon rendez-vous avec le plus beau mec de la salle?"

Son visage laissa apparaître une moue amusée. "Le plus beau de la salle?"

"Tu utilises une magie bidon, c'est de la triche."

"Je n'utilise rien du tout. Je ne suis pas un ensorceleur, et ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai des gênes de dieu."

"Tu n'utilises pas ton truc d'hypnotiseur?"

"Je ne l'ai utilisé de deux-trois fois, et je suis désolé que ce soit tombé sur toi…"

"C'est ça, soit désolé…"

Un ange passa, et Sting prit l'initiative d'entrainer Wendy sur la piste de danse. La jeune fille serra les dents, priant pour que son corps ne prenne pas de décisions hâtives avant que son cerveau décide de quoi que ce soit.

"Que penses-tu de l'hôtel?" demanda le blond

"C'est un rêve. Il y a quelques jours je ne croyais pas ça possible."

"De quoi?"

"Mais d'un monde aussi luxueux!"

"Il est plutôt simple, cet hôtel." continua le joueur de basket, en voyant pas à quoi Wendy voulait en venir.

"Simple? Tu te fous de ma gueule? Je n'ai jamais mis les pied dans un bâtiment aussi riche."

"Tu n'as pas dû beaucoup voyager."

"Justement, non. Tu crois quoi, que tout les gamins de ce campus sont blindés?"

"En l'occurrence, ils le sont. Bien sûr, il y a des exceptions."

"Je suis donc une exception."

"Plus pour longtemps. Les Strauss sont les gens les plus généreux que je connaisse."

"Commençons par profiter de cette soirée avant de passer aux autres vacances." conclut Wendy

Sting accueillit cette annonce par une proposition de danse, et attrapa les mains de la jeune fille, qui lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

"Quoi?"

"Chut."

Elle se laissa faire. Ils tournèrent, se trémoussèrent, sautèrent en l'air pendant une bonne heure. Puis, épuisés et légèrement suants, ils s'affalèrent au bar et burent shout de gin sur shout. À 4h du matin, Lisanna envoya un message à Wendy pour lui dire qu'elle et Cana rentraient en compagnie de Bixrow. Wendy était tellement bourrée qu'elle ne répondit pas.

* * *

><p>Le parfum suave de Sting eu l'effet d'une douche froide.<p>

"On s'arrête là." fit-elle

"Mais… On a passé une soirée géniale!"

"Je suis bien d'accord. Mais elle s'arrête là."

Ses propres paroles lui déchiraient le cœur. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie: se jeter sur le torse de Sting et ne se réveiller qu'à 16 heures, après avoir passé la nuit à…

Mais elle se retint. Pas devant ses amis, et surtout pas avec Sting. Elle n'était pas une fille de joie, et elle n'avait aucune envie d'être un de ses coups d'un soir. Même si ce soir en question avait été un des meilleurs de sa vie.

* * *

><p>En rentrant dans sa chambre, Wendy observa le reste de l'hôtel. 5 heures du matin était un des moments les plus calme: les gens avaient fini de faire la fête, et les grands fêtards s'étaient dirigés vers des boites de nuit. Il ne restait plus que le calme et le bruit de l'eau, tout proche. Elle aurait voulu se balader sur la plage, mais n'eut le courage de redescendre. Elle se contenta de l'observer à travers la vitre, alors que ses deux camarades de chambre dormaient et que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Seule le reflet de la lune permettait de voir l'infinité de l'océan, et les lumières de la piscine se reflétaient dans les yeux de Wendy. La jeune fille crue apercevoir une silhouette, sur la bande de sable. En plissant les yeux, elle reconnu une figure masculine aux cheveux noirs. La fatigue la poussa au lit et, quand le soleil se leva, elle avait déjà plongé dans un grand sommeil.<p>

* * *

><p>Et oui, pour les experts, le Taron du bar est bien Taron Egerton (l'acteur de Kingsman), sur qui j'ai eu un énorme crish (j'ai vu le film 2 fois, et je retourne le voir mardi xD )<p>

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Alors, Sting/Wendy ou Rogue/Wendy ? Les paris sont ouverts !

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire! je voudrais savoir combien de personne lisent cette fiction en réalité (laissez juste un petit "ok" ou un smiley si vous voulez, mais n'oubliez pas de me dire quel couple l'emporte!)

Comme d'habitude, je vous aime fort! Bisous!


End file.
